Of Revenge and Shattered Dreams
by Ani Sparrow
Summary: The third story in the What Jack Sparrow Wants series. Rated for adult content, torture and violence. Final chapter!
1. Default Chapter

The only people I own in this story are those not in the film – wah! :(

Many thanks to KillerK, Chelsey, dramaced, PirateAurora, Roxula's Bride, Ginny, A Depp Girl, Rachel Sparrow, SectorLutter, Ally Eileen, beatlechicksteph, sassafras, CaptainMayrSparrow, RandomGal, agonyzpuppy and **Hilary** for editing.

Sorry I didn't get to kill Jenny's father off. It was just one of those things!

**…**

**Chapter one: **'If you go, I'm coming with you.'

**__**

Four and a half months later 

'Land ho!'

Jenny put down the mop she had been swabbing the galley with and ran up to the deck, eager to see land again since leaving Ireland a month after they had been reunited with _The _Pearl, due to bad weather, stopping off at the Canary Islands to stock up for the journey and after a rough crossing of the Atlantic in which most of the crew had been sea sick and one man had been lost overboard, impossible to find in the mountainous seas. They had also been blown south of their course and were desperately short of food and water so Jack had charted a course to where he hoped the Virgin Islands would be, and prayed. They all prayed and now it looked as if their prayers had been answered.

'Bisi, take us to th'middle of th'islands, ter Tortola.' Jack ordered, sending up thanks to whichever deity might be listening to him.

'Aye Cap'n, suh.'

'Here at last, eh luv?'

'Not before time,' Jenny replied, snuggling back into Jack's arms as he wrapped them around her.

'How's Shay?'

'Still complaining,' she laughed, feeling a pang of pity for the Irishman who had suffered from seasickness even worse than she had during the crossing.

'Reefs!' came the cry from the top of the main mast and Joshamee Gibbs, Pete Symmonds and Billy Wheeler ran forward to keep watch, whilst Daniel Woods fetched the lead and swung it to test the depth.

'Easy does it, Olabisi,' Jack urged. 'Haul in th'sails, let's take the sweeps through this, eh?'

The crew furled the sails then manned the oars, taking the ship inch by inch through the treacherous, hull-destroying coral.

'Why's th'ship slowed down? Are we here yet?' came Shay's brogue as he looked about in amazement at the empty deck, with everybody keeping watch over the sides.

'Almost,' Jenny replied from the side of the starboard bow. 'We've got to get through these reefs first.'

'Ah, but they're beautiful,' Shay gasped as he leaned over besides her.

'Deadly too, mate,' came Jack's voice from the opposite side. 'They'd rip a ship ter pieces given half th'chance.'

The young Irishman looked in wonder at the beauty before him while everyone else kept a careful watch, calling out instructions to the helmsman and those on the sweeps until they were finally clear of the coral some hour and a half later, a sigh of relief coursing through the ship like a breeze.

'Nearly there luv,' he whispered, stroking the rail on the ships side. 'Soon have yer lookin' like new again, eh?'

'It's a good job I'm not the jealous type… well, not where ships are concerned anyway,' Jenny teased, kissing her lover on the cheek. 'She's held up pretty well, hasn't she?'

'Aye, better'n I thought she would,' he admitted ruefully. He looked as the island of Tortola grew closer and went to the helm to give Olabisi instructions as to where to steer the ship for the main town, safe in the knowledge that they would be secure in this pirate haven.

**… … … …**

'Jack! Jack Sparrow, where the hell have you been?'

The group, consisting of Jack, Jenny, Messrs Gibbs and Cotton, Shay and John Williams, stopped and looked at the man hurrying along the lane towards them.

'Richard Page… well, well, well. Long time no see mate.' Jack extended his hand and shook the fair haired man's, a broad grin on his face.

'Ah, well. I crossed one or two men too many and haven't been the most popular man around these parts,' he laughed, his blue eyes holding Jenny's gaze for a moment. 'Who is this?'

'This is me woman, Jenny, so keep yer beady eyes off, savvy?' Jack warned, only half joking.

'All right, all right.' Richard Page held his hands up in mock surrender but still gave a sly glance towards her once more. 'I hear you had a run in with Valentine. You're not the only one in Tortola to have done so. Job Bailey's here. No ship, no crew and drinking himself stupid day and night. Word has it Valentine had something to do with it.'

'_Bailey_? Valentine?' Jack stroked his thin beard thoughtfully. 'I wonder what happened…?'

'He is likely to be in The Stag if you'll be wanting a word with him. I'll join you there later.'

'I might just Richie, I might just. Come on,' he beckoned the group to follow him down a narrow passageway until they reached an inn, a sign with a picture of a proud stag swinging to and fro in the stiff sea breeze. 'We can get something to eat here as well.'

'Jack, what are you up to? You're not going after Valentine I hope?' Jenny warned, an uneasy feeling welling in her stomach.

Jack didn't have chance to reply for as soon as he stepped over the threshold of the tavern, a loud voice boomed out.

'Jack Sparrer! Where t'hell have ya been?' A burly man with long, lank hair and few, rotten teeth, strode across the floor and clapped Jack on the back, nearly sending him flying. 'Where've ya been? Valentine's been lookin' all over fer ya. Even offered a reward but had no takers. So either you've paid everyone more than what he was offerin' or no-one knows where ya been. Which is it?'

'Th'latter, Job.' Jack grinned up at his friend. 'So, Valentine's been wantin' ter know where I've been eh? Well, he'll know soon enough.'

'Aye? What's goin' down then Jack?'

'Later mate. Right now I've got a crew ter feed and water an' a ship ter repair. Let me get yer a drink, eh?'

'Well if yer lookin' fer a fight wi'Valentine, I'll be interested in siding wi'ya.'

'Aye, I heard you had a bit of trouble wi'him yerself. What happened?

'I'll tell ya when I've got some grog down me. Who's this beautiful woman then Sparrer? And 'ow d'yer manage ter get 'er t'stay with ya?'

'This is Jenny Samuels, an' she stays because she can't get enough of the old Sparrow charm, eh luv?' he winked at her sitting opposite.

Jenny's eyebrows rose slightly at his using her original married name and she pulled a face to his last comment but said nothing. The ale tasted vile to her and she only took small sips, hoping nobody would notice.

'Ya all right Jen?' Jack asked, noting her pale complexion and the dark rings around her eyes.

'Yes, just tired after the past few months.'

'Keeps yer busy then, does he?' enquired Bailey with a lascivious grin.

'Not nearly as much as I'd like,' came the riposte, making both men and the rest of the group roar with laughter.

'So, where _have_ ya been then Jack? Valentine reckoned England, mebbe London, but couldn't find proof.'

Jack frowned at the accuracy of Absolon Valentine's guess but realised he probably put two and two together because of Boothe and Hall. 'Aye Job, he'd be right as well. Good job he didn't decide ter investigate further.'

'What t'hell took ya all over there?'

'Personal business mate, nothing ter do wi'anyone here, savvy?'

'Fair enough. Ah, here's Richie. Oi!,' he called, beckoning the muscular man over.

Jenny watch as the tall, good looking man walked over, thinking he resembled no pirate she had ever seen. She glanced away as he looked at her yet again and decided to tread carefully with him. The last thing she wanted was him making advances on her. Richie Page went to sit in an empty seat next to Jenny but Shay anticipated this and darted from his seat to the vacant one, grinning disarmingly at the fair man.

'That seat's far more comfortable than this one is, to be sure,' he grinned, turning and winking at Jenny, who smiled gratefully at him.

Page mumbled his thanks, shooting a dark look at the young Irishman then turned his attention to the conversation between Jack and Job Bailey.

'Stupid thing I know,' Bailey was saying, shaking his head ruefully.

'I'd have thought you'd have known better than ter do business with Absolon Valentine!' Jack exclaimed incredulously, finishing off his ale and pouring another from the jug on the table. 'So what happened?'

'He tracked me down, sent both _The Nomad _and_ The Wanderer_ after me. Found me hidin' out in the Antilles. They pounded us until the ship was half wrecked, boarded an' killed me entire me crew then took me back ter Tortuga and paraded me around th'town.'

'They didn't kill you?' Joshamee Gibbs put in.

'Nah, what's th'use in ruining me if I'm too dead ter appreciate it?' Bailey's voice was heavy with sarcasm. 'I think Valentine had a mind ter kill me eventually but I managed ter escape and worked me way here 'bout a month ago. Are ya goin' after 'im?'

Jack studiously ignored Jenny's glare as he considered the answer, before nodding. 'Aye mate, I am. They attacked _The Pearl_ without provocation, we were flyin' a flag o'truce. Shot down th'main mast, wrecked the starboard gun deck and killed a lot of me crew, helmsman an' carpenter an' all. It was nearly a week before I could go after…' Jack checked himself. 'Before I could make sail again.'

'_Jack_… You cannot possibly be serious?' Jenny cried.

'Yes Jen, but you're not comin' with us, savvy? You an' Shay will stay here…'

'Like hell I will,' she exploded, banging her fist on the table. 'If you go, I'm coming with you.'

'Jen, this isn't the time nor place, eh?'

'You are not going to talk me out of it now or later. You go, I come with you and that's the end to it.' she demanded, her voice rising with each word until she was almost shouting at him across the table.

'Excuse me gentlemen.' Jack stood, walked round the table and leaned across Shay, yanking Jenny from her seat and marching her out of the tavern.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that in front of people again, do you understand,' he shouted, his face dark with anger. 'Especially not crew. You _are_ staying here.'

'How will you make me? There are plenty of ships I can get passage to Tortuga on.'

'You would not dare…'

'Oh yes I would Jack Sparrow.' Jenny threatened, clenching her fists. 'You are _not _leaving me behind.' She looked into his dark, troubled eyes and the anger started to dissapate as she struggled to explain how she felt. She reached out and stroked her fingers along his cheek then along the fine beard now grown along his jawline. 'Jack, I never thought I'd see you again. I was on the verge of killing myself for that reason, don't you understand? I never want to be parted from you again.' She took the wooden heart that stung hung around her neck and fingered it, looking at him.

'_Jen_,' he pleaded. 'How th'hell can I fight Valentine if I'm worryin' about you, eh?'

'My mind is made up and that is that.'

'Very well,' Jack sighed in exasperation. 'But I'll get Mr. Gibbs ter punish yer for insubordination, savvy?' He turned and marched back into the inn leaving Jenny standing there, her mouth open in surprise.

She followed him in and sat quietly in her seat, ignoring the curious glances from the others and not drinking any more of the ale, lest it made her stomach any more queasy than it already was.

**…**

**Author's notes:**

Job Bailey was the name of an actual pirate. I have a site with hundreds of names if anyone is interested.


	2. You're not getting it from me so you tho...

Usual disclaimers – bah humbug!

With thanks to PirateAurora, KillerK (your reviews floor me), Caribbean Mama (get new glasses dearie…), Rose Pearl, Le Ames, RandomGal, Rachal Sparrow, beatlechicksteph, A Depp Girl, slytheringurl, sassafras, Pendragginink (your reviews make me cry – with laughter) and **Hilary** for editing and putting up with me for the past two days XX

For those who think that I work fast, I type _way_ ahead of myself. In fact I'm almost reaching the end of this story, so you need worry that I willl run out of steam halfway through.

**…**

**Chapter two: **'You're not getting it from me so you thought you'd get it from a tart?'

Jenny wiped the sweat from her brow and set back to scrubbing the deck of Jack's cabin with a wad of rags wrapped around a Godstone so as not to bleach the blackened deck, which Joshamee Gibbs had set as her punishment. A wave of nausea rose up and she darted for the side cabin, reaching the head just in time. 'Oh no…' she groaned between bouts of vomiting. This had been the third day in a row she had been sick and hoped she wasn't coming down with anything like she had in Fortaleza. Jenny staggered back to her duty and half-heartedly set to scrubbing the deck once more, fighting down the queasiness in case Jack decided she hadn't done a good enough job and needed to be punished further. He had barely spoken to her since they left Job Bailey and the tavern the day before, busying himself with getting his _Pearl_ shipshape and re-stocked with essentials such as timber, water and food.

'Ya finished Jen?' Jack strode across the floor and sat in his chair, propping his feet up on the table.

'Nearly,' she replied, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

He smiled wolfishly at the sight of her moving back and forth then stood and crept up behind her with a practised stealth and knelt down, moaning as her bottom connected with his groin.

'Jack!' she admonished, shuffling forward and glancing back at him, a frown creasing her brow.

'C'mon luv, that's enough, eh?'

'I'm not in the mood,' she snapped, continuing with her chore.

'What's up Jen? Ya've refused me for nigh on a week now.'

'I'm just tired. It's hard to be passionate when your belly is growling and your throat is parched.'

'We all felt like that Jen,' he reminded her, standing once more and looking down at her, his hands on his hips.

'I know, I know… oh hell.' She leapt to her feet and ran to the side cabin once more, leaving a bemused Jack looking at her departing figure then frowning at the sound of retching.

'Jen…? You all right darlin?' He stood and watched her from the doorway of the cabin.

'I've had this sickness for a few days,' she admitted. Probably something I ate or drank.'

'Hmm. Might be…' he replied thoughtfully. 'Come on luv, why don't ya lie down an' I'll rub yer back, eh?'

'Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been good company just lately.'

'Not to worry luv,' Jack reassured her, straddling her legs when she had lain on the bunk and began massaging her back with his long, flexible fingers.

'Mmm. That is lovely,' she murmured, closing her eyes and revelling in his ministrations until her lids got hot and heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

**…**

Jenny woke lazily and peered around the empty cabin, wondering how long she had been asleep and where Jack was. She clambered off the bunk, stripped from her dirty work clothes and padded across to the chest where she stored her clothes and pulled out a cream blouse and a full brown skirt with a cream underskirt. She dressed slowly, easing her back which was still aching slightly then bent and pulled her black ankle boots on and made her way to the quiet deck, the only men on board being those on watch and their shift was about to end so they were calling to their mates, making their way back to _The Black Pearl_ by boat, to hurry.

'Where's the captain?' she enquired of Billy Wheeler who was leaning against the capstan.

'Ashore Jen. D'ya want us ter take ya?'

'If you don't mind,' she smiled. 'Is Shay with him?'

'Nah, I think Davy and Pete are showing him the sights, if ya get me meaning,' he laughed, his mates joining in.

'I get your meaning only too well,' Jenny smiled, shaking her head.

The boat was quickly vacated by the men whose turn is was to guard the ship and filled even quicker by those eager to get to shore. Jenny settled back and watched as the young strong men pulled on the oars, taking them to the docks of Tortola effortlessly. She accepted Dan Woods helping hand from the boat and found herself in the middle of an escort who took her to The Stag, holding the door for her as she stepped into the gloomy interior. She blinked a few times in an effort to get used to the dark then sought out Jack, smiling as she saw him talking to someone who was out of sight. She made her way across the room, leaving her escorts to head for the bar and the girls, then she stopped dead as she saw Jack hand coins over to a whore who thanked him by planting a loud, slobbering kiss on his lips.

'Jack Sparrow!' Jenny yelled, ignoring the hush that fell over the inn as she marched towards him. 'Just what the hell do you think you are playing at? You're not getting it from me so you thought you'd get it from a tart?'

Jack's head wheeled round from the blow she gave him and he wriggled his jaw about tentatively, making sure nothing was broken. 'Now wait a min…' He ducked as another blow came swinging round then straightened and grabbed her arms before she could inflict more damage to him, both to his body and his pride. 'Out, now.' He ordered, and with some difficulty, managed to drag the struggling, cursing woman out of the tavern.

'You bastard,' she spat, trying to kick him. 'I thought I meant more to you than that, you whoring bastard.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Will ya let me explain?'

'You were paying a harlot for her services, what is there _to_ explain?'

'I was paying a har… Catalina yes, but not fer her services, savvy? I was askin' her advice on somethin.'

'_What_?'

'I was askin' what the signs of pregnancy were.'

'Pregnancy…? Wha…?'

'I think yer pregnant, Jen,' he whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

Jenny looked in astonishment at her lover then down at her belly and back again. 'Pregnant?'

'Aye. Ya haven't had a bleed since just before we left Ireland an' yer being sick and yer a bit touchy… well, yer _very_ touchy an' I figured that mebbe one o'the girls would know what the signs were. Plus yer eatin' the stock as fast as we can load it…'

'That could be down to the stress of the last few months, couldn't it?'

'It could yes, but… ya _look_ different. I can't explain it but there's somethin' about ya.'

'Oh…' she paused. She had wondered if she was pregnant and now this seemed to confirm it. 'Oh Jack, I'm sorry. Oh, your poor face, I hurt you,' she whispered, stroking his cheek carefully, the tears starting to flow from her eyes.

'That's all right luv,' he smiled, pulling Jenny to him and holding her while she sobbed into his neck, his hand moving to her belly and caressing it as he crooned soothingly to her. 'C'mon, let's get yer back t'the ship, eh?' He led her down the dusky lane towards the docks.

'Do you mind?'

'What, going back ter th'ship? Nah, of course I don't,' he grinned, deliberately misunderstanding her meaning.

'I mean about my being pregnant.'

Jack stopped and cupped her face in his calloused hands. 'Yer carryin' me babe. Why on earth should I mind about that, eh?' he asked tenderly. But it does mean yer definitely _not _comin' with us when we attack Valentine.'

'Jack! I told you, I don't want to be parted from you, especially not now,' she pleaded, taking his hands in her own. '_Please_.'

'I don't want yer in any danger. Not now I've got two of ya ter look after.'

'Will I be any safer here, with the likes of Richie Page and other pirates? Not all of them has your morality and Shay can't defend me from everyone. It would be unfair to expect him to. In fact, I understand he's rather upset that you're not allowing him to go with you.'

Jack sighed heavily. He and Shay had had words on the very subject a couple of hours ago and Jack had realised the Irish temper was not to be trifled with. In spite of never having sailed any distance and being very seasick on the crossing from Ireland, Shay was proving to be a keen learner and was already competent enough to do various jobs on board. And Jack had also learned that Shay was a dirty fighter, much like himself.

'All right Jen. We'll find Bailey a ship then I'll take yer to a safe haven, savvy? Scurvy Tom can stay wi'ya. He's getting' too old fer battle now but he can still defend yer if necessary.'

'I suppose I don't have any choice.'

'No, you don't,' he agreed, kissing her on the forehead then winding his arm around her waist, his hand on her belly, he started back down the lane.

**…**

Author's notes:

Damn! You all know me far too well…! ;)

A Godstone was a stone used to bleach the decks, so called by the kneeling position that one had to take in order to clean properly.


	3. Well ya didn't think I'd have them on, d...

Usual hated disclaimers!

Many, many thanks for all your reviews. Unfortunately owning to time constraints today, I can't name you all as per usual. To make up for it, you have a hot chapter this week ;)

Those who want the names site will have to email me as I tried to contact you but can't access your email address and I'm not allowed to post addresses up here.

I clearly stated in the last chapter that Jenny had had a bleed just before they left Ireland, which means the baby is indeed Jack's.

Pen, thanks for the additional info on the Godstone – I never knew that!

Thanks to Hilary and Linnie for editing.

**…**

**Chapter three: **'Well ya didn't think _I'd_ have them on, did ya?'****

'Come on ya daft bugger. It's best ter get this over with while we're in dock.'

'Ah, that's easy fer ye ter say,' Shay grumbled, looking up at the main mast towering above him. 'I ain't ever been higher than a whore's bedroom.'

'Jenny learned it whilst we were at sea,' Joshamee Gibbs goaded, standing against the railing of the quarter deck with his arms folded and an amused grin on his face. 'You're not going to let a mere woman get the better of you, are you?'

'Ya'd better not let Jen hear ya call her that, especially in her present state,' Jack laughed, then pulled a face as he realised he had let too much slip.

'Present state…?' The quartermaster's eyebrows shot up as he regarded his captain quizzically. 'And what _present state_ would that be?'

'Aw damn it. She's goin' ter kill me,' Jack cursed, still grinning. 'She's pregnant.'

The crew nearby erupted in a loud cheer which went on long after Jack had managed to break free from the twin embrace of Gibbs and Shay and raised his arms for silence.

'Come on Connelly, ya need think this is goin' ter get ya out of it. Up ya go.'

Shay pulled a face and reached hesitantly for the rigging, placing his feet on the ropes a mere foot from the deck. He looked up and his eyes swam at the height he was expected to go and he turned and looked beseechingly at Jack, who shook his head and motioned upwards. Slowly, the Irishman climbed. Ten feet, twenty feet, higher and higher. He realised halfway up that it wasn't a good idea to look down at the deck, so kept his eyes focused on where he was until he finally reached the crows nest which he scrambled into and lay panting on the base of it with his eyes screwed tight. He prised one eye open then the other and looked at the clear blue sky above him and grinned, elation coursing through his body. He got to his feet and looked over the rail at the deck below and immediately wished he hadn't as it began to sway violently and he gripped the rail for all he was worth, praying that he would not overbalance and plunge to the deck.

'Jack,' he called, shutting his eyes once more. 'Jack, I can't get down.'

Jenny, curious as to what all the noise was about, came on deck and stood besides Jack, a broad smile on her face. 'Shall I go and fetch him down?' she enquired.

'Not on yer bloody life woman! Mr. Gibbs, see to it that Jenny does not set foot on th'riggin' ever again, savvy?'

'Don't worry about that, Jack… _Captain_.'

'You _told _them? Even when I asked you to keep it quiet?'

'Ah… sorry luv, it sort of slipped out.' Sensing trouble brewing, Jack darted up the rigging for all he was worth, leaving the task of preventing her from following to his quartermaster.

'Ye took yer bloody time man,' exclaimed Shay, frowning at his friend. 'Or was it that ye weren't goin' ter come ter me rescue but ye perhaps felt safer up here?'

'Dammit man, are ya a mind reader?'

'Nah Jack. As ye say, peas in a pod. Besides, I could see th'look on Jen's face from here,' he chuckled.

'She didn't want me ter say anything just yet. Didn't want th'crew makin' a fuss.'

'Ah…'

'An' they're goin' ter drive her mad.'

'Well, it'll only be until ye find a safe haven fer her, eh?'

Jack frowned, suddenly realising that Jenny would not be able to stay on the ship for much longer and would have to live on land. Therefore, he would have to find her somewhere that was not only safe from other pirates and the navy, but easy for him to reach on a regular basis. '_She won't be with me all th'time_,' he thought sadly, the almost perpetual smile fading from his face.

'Jack?'

'Aye Shay, just til we find a safe haven,' he replied in a heavy voice. 'C'mon, let's get yer back down.'

Jack carefully guided the younger man down the netting until their feet finally hit something solid. Shay dramatically sank to his knees and kissed the deck, drawing laughter from everyone on board except Jack, who wandered across to the poop deck, lest any of his crew saw him so downcast.

'Jack?' Jenny had noticed him walk away and followed silently behind and wound her arms around him, leaning against his back and hugging him tight. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yes luv,' came the curt reply and she tensed, pulling away and looking bewilderedly at him as he turned to face her. 'I'm sorry darlin', I just realised that you're goin' ter have ter leave th'ship soon.'

'I know. Why do you think I have never been overly disappointed when my bleeds started.'

He sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against hers. 'I'll find yer somewhere safe, eh? An' I'll visit so often you'll be kickin' me out.'

'More like I'll chain you to the bed so you can't leave,' she joked, though her heart was as heavy as his voice.

'Now there's an idea…' he grinned wolfishly, his teeth glinting in the early afternoon sun. 'Nothin' ter stop ya doin' it in th'cabin.'

'Now _there's_ an idea,' Jenny laughed, burying her face and sinking her teeth into his neck, sucking and licking on his warm, salty flesh.

'So I'll find some manacles _and_ the key fer later, eh?' he rasped, hitching his breath as her nips became sharper. 'Though any more o'this luv, an' I might go an' fetch 'em now.'

'And give the crew free show, I think not Captain Sparrow. Now go and do your captaincy duties while I help John in the galley.'

'Ya spoilsport,' he teased, kissing her lustily until they were both breathless and drawing remarks from the crew.

'Ya got nothin' better ter do, yer scabrous dogs?' he barked, breaking away from the embrace. 'Well I can find ya _plenty_ ter do. Now shake a leg, we got a ship ter stock.' He looked back at Jenny and grinned. 'Later luv,' he whispered, his eyes shining with the promise of later.

**…**

Jenny padded wearily back to the cabin after a long afternoon cooking and serving the crew, plus men Bailey had brought together to serve as his crew. Her heart had sunk at the sight of Richard Page amongst them, but he had been very well behaved. '_Just as well_,' she chuckled to herself, knowing what sort of reception he would have received if he had tried anything. She idly wondered how Jack was paying for the supplies but realised that he was probably trading on his reputation and a promise of payment as soon as he had been to the Isla de Muerta. She opened the door and stopped dead as candlelight filled the whole cabin. Slowly Jenny walked in, staring around her in amazement at the many hurricane lamps glowing, and sniffing the air as perfumed oil hit her nostrils.

'Jack…?' There was no sign of her lover but a small chuckle from behind the drawn drapes by the bunk gave away his location. She moved across and parted them, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of Jack leaning against the cabin wall, smiling seductively at her and dangling the manacles from his hand.

'Are yer goin' ter stand there all night admirin' me or are yer goin' ter get undressed?' he drawled, placing the restraints down on the bunk and swaggering towards her, his tongue running across his teeth.

'Well, I was hoping to have a little help with that,' she purred, snaking her arm around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss, her free hand already working at the few buttons done up on his shirt.

'I thought you were the one who wanted help undressing,' he mumbled between kisses, shrugging the shirt from his shoulders.

'Let's concentrate on you first,' she growled huskily, sucking on his chin, glad that the braids were not there any more.

'Aye, let's concentrate on me… ah!' he groaned as Jenny sucked on the tender spot behind his ear and rubbed her hand along his bulge, the friction sending white hot bolts shooting through his body. 'Bloody hell woman,' he gasped, grinding his groin against hers.

'What? Don't you like it? Well…' Jenny moved away, squealing as Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly back and kissing her hard enough to draw blood from her lip.

'Ya know I like it,' he rasped, picking her up and turning her around, pressing her against the bulkhead. 'Oh God, Jen,' he breathed as he worked his way along her jaw then took an earlobe into his mouth and sucked hungrily on it, all the time rubbing himself against her.

Jenny became incapable of speech as lust coursed through her body and she panted and groaned into his ear, her fingers tangling in his wild hair as her body responded to his touch. She groaned out loud as Jack abruptly stopped his attentions and released her.

'No point in getting' yer all worked up just yet, eh luv?' he grinned, ducking her swipe. Jack undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it open, admiring the well defined lines of her body. He traced the tidemark across the top of her breasts where the tan stopped and the pale skin began with his tongue, tasting the salty sweat on it. He frowned as she pushed him away.

'I thought we weren't getting me all worked up,' she smirked at his pout then pulled the shirt from her body, jutting her breasts towards him, broadening her smile as he moaned with desire.

'Nah, we were getting' _me_ all worked up,' Jack lamented but slowly smiled as Jenny backed him towards the bunk then pushed him down on it. 'That's more like it luv,' he growled softly, closing his eyes as her lips and tongue set to work on his chest. He rolled them both over so he was on top and distracted Jenny by closing his mouth over a nipple, sucking and nipping it while he brought the cuffs closer as she moaned and writhed beneath him, making him quiver. He ran his hands along her arms and caught her hands in his, raising them above her head. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked hard, making Jenny gasp and pant as he left his mark on her. With one swift movement, Jack clasped the manacles around her wrists and snapped them shut, grinning at the shock on her face.

'Well ya didn't think _I'd_ have them on, did ya?'

'I-I…' She looked round frantically for a means of escape then glared at Jack, whose golden smile was still flashing at her. 'Jack…' she pleaded, watching as he untied the bandana from his head and wound it around the shaft of the cuffs. He climbed off her and tied the other end to the leg of the bunk, ensuring she could not escape, even if she wanted to. She started to throb between her legs in anticipation of what was to come and sweat beaded her face as Jack straddled her and leered with a salacious gleam in his eyes. He started unlacing her breeches, glancing up as she started to buck her hips, making it hard for him to do so. He unwound the sash from his waist and took a small knife from his back pocket and cut it in half then turned around, and with some difficulty, tied each of her legs to the bunk and turned back to face her.

'Right missy,' he rasped throatily. 'Yer mine ter do with whatever I please.'

Jenny half closed her eyes and shivered, crying out as he straddled her once more and pressed his hard shaft against her. She looked into his pitch black eyes, then down at the knife which he was toying with, then down again as he moved it to the laces of her breeches and slit them open. He ran the tip of his tongue across his lips, making her tremble some more and with a wicked smile, ran the knife along the right hand seam of the breeches then did the same to the left and simply peeled the ruined garment off her legs, leaving her totally exposed below him.

She shuddered violently as the memory of being bound and raped by Roger Crompton flashed through her mind and she fought to banish it before it spoiled the mood. But Jack was too astute for that and looked at her quizzically.

'D'ya want ter stop?' he asked gently, fishing the key to the manacles from a pocket.

'N-no,' she whispered, cursing herself mentally.

'Ya sure luv? I won't mind.'

'Will you untie my legs please?'

'Of course I will Jen.' He did as she asked and went to unlock the cuffs but Jenny shook her head.

'No, keep those on. I don't mind that.'

'All right. But if ya want them off, just yell, eh?'

Her response was to wrap her freed legs around his waist and pull him down, kissing him hungrily when their lips met.

He eventually broke away from the embrace and looked along her body, a crooked grin spreading across his face. 'Ya need to work naked. Yer all different colours,' he laughed then yelped as she kicked his backside. 'You'll pay fer that, young lady,' he warned as he ran his fingers along her sides, pressing down with his legs as she bucked and squealed.

'No… tickling,' she gasped, trying to squirm away from him. '_Please_.'

'Well, you be nice ter me an' I'll be nice ter you, savvy?' He leaned forward again and suckled on her throat, feeling her moans vibrate in his mouth. Jack licked his way down the valley between her breasts, paused at her belly to kiss and stroke it, then carried on down until he reached the mound of hair between Jenny's legs.

'Oh. Jack.' She gasped, trying hard not to buck her hips as he blew along her slit then parted her lips with his fingers and ran his tongue along it, humming with pleasure at the taste of her, the vibration sending fire racing through her veins. 'Juh… ack…' she breathed as he teased her by flitting the tip of his tongue up and down along her clitoris until her body tensed up and she strained against the shackles on her wrists, wanting to hold him, wanting to push him away, wanting release. But when she was near to release, Jack pulled away, licking his lips ferally.

'Nuh-o,' she begged, thrusting her hips towards him. 'Please Jack, I need you.'

'An' you shall have me darlin', just not yet.' He climbed from the bunk and went to the side cabin, coming back with a bottle in his hand. He straddled her once more and uncorked the bottle, pouring a generous helping of its contents into his hand, placed the bottle on the side table and rubbed his hands together. He reached out for Jenny and gently massaged the perfumed oil into her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard buds, then he moved along to her collarbone and shoulders and used light feathery strokes across the tender spots. Jack picked the bottle up and poured the oil directly onto her belly so it pooled in her belly button and using long slow caresses, rubbed into her skin, feeling her purr with delight.

'My babe,' he muttered, bending down and kissing her stomach. 'M'first born.'

'The first of many,' Jenny promised, smiling tenderly at him.

He poured some more oil out and ran his hands along the underside of Jenny's arms, still manacled together and pressed his lips against hers when they were within reach. He turned around and started on her legs, sucking on her toes before rubbing the oil in her feet, laughing as Jenny writhed beneath him

'Over ya go luv,' he grinned, turning her over so she was on her belly. Jack dribbled the oil along the length of her back and used long strokes of his now warm hands, his fingers gently working at knots in her shoulders.

"You enjoyin' this?' he asked as he lay along her back and nuzzled her ear.

'You need to ask? I feel I've died and gone to heaven,' she sighed turning her head to snatch a kiss from him. 'What is that oil and where did you get it?'

'It's from th'sandlewood plant luv. One o'the other ships has just come back from th'east and brought it with 'em.'

Jack rose off his lover and shuffled down so that he was between her knees and poured the oil over her backside, making her gasp then moan with desire as it trickled down the crease, feeling it sting slightly as it mingled with her wetness.

'Like that? I think I'll leave that 'til later then, eh?'

'You bloody tease,' she grumbled, shuddering as his hands stroked the sensitive skin at the back of her legs and down her calf to her feet. Jenny gave a low moan as he finally turned his attention to the pool of oil at the base of her back, adding more to it then massaging it in, kneading her buttocks and parting them and running his fingers along the crack and teasing the hard bud of her anus but not penetrating.

'Oh… Jack,' she moaned, her desire becoming an incessant throb between her legs. 'Please, I want you inside me now.'

'Tsk, tsk. You're becoming an impatient missy,' he admonished, laughing as she bucked her bottom, nearly causing him to fall off the bunk. He ran his hands along her spine once more and nipped the nape of her neck sharply when his head drew level with it, drawing a cry of pain which turned to a shudder and a wanton growl as he probed his long fingers into her hot, wet tunnel.

'Up on yer knees Jen,' he rasped, moving back so she could comply then Jack eased into her and lay along her back, kissing, biting and sucking her neck and shoulders as he thrust deeply with each stroke whilst his hands grasped her breasts and massaged them around, tweaking her nipples until she yelped. Jenny was silent as a powerful climax drove through her body and she held her breath as the feeling went on and on until she let out a long breath and gasped for air.

'_Jack… _Oh God,' she panted, strands of damp hair plastered to her face. 'Take these off me. I want to hold you,' she begged.

'No,' he growled, kneeling upright and grabbing her hips and pounding into her, pulling her back into him as he thrust forward.

Jenny braced her hands against the headboard, helpless to do anything more than pant and moan as Jack gave into his desire. She could hear the slurping of her juices when he pulled out and the slapping of skin against skin when he thrust back in harder, faster until he let out a feral cry and pushed himself as far as he could inside her and released his seed, withdrawing and sagging down onto her back after his passion was spent.

Jack slowly raised himself off Jenny's back and reached for the key to the manacles, which was on the table and released her wrists, catching them in his grasp as he flopped down beside her, and licked them gently where the cuffs had dug into her. He cradled her in his arms as she recovered, wondering just how he would cope when she went to live on land.

'I'll miss ya,' he whispered, his only reply being a gentle snore. 'God, I'll miss ya…'


	4. Don't forget luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparr...

Usual disclaimers.

Thanks to Prolix, A Depp Girl, SectorLutter, KillerK, beatlechicksteph, Mrs Depp, sassafras, RandomGal, jackslittlefriend and Rose Pearl, for reviewing. Thanks to **Hilary **and **Linnie** for editing.

**…**

**Chapter four: **'Don't forget luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…'****

_The Black Pearl_ set sail from Tortola three days later, heaving with men as they went in search of a ship for Job Bailey and the crew he had gathered together. Jack had been in two minds as to whether to bring Jenny along until she had persuaded him that she would be safer with him than on her own in Tortola with only Tom to defend her.

'Jen!' Jack called, hurrying over as she was about to step onto the rigging. 'I told ya, yer not to go up there now.'

'I'm still a member of this crew,' she reminded him. 'I'm not going to slack just because of… well, the baby.'

'You _are_ going to slack because of the baby and if I have ter order ya, I will, savvy? We've got enough men on board that every task is taken care of, so you young missy, are going to rest on your laurels.' He guided her to the poop deck steps and sat her down, standing over her with hands on hips and a mock stern look on his face.

'I don't have any choice, do I?'

'Yes ya do. Ya can either sit there and watch the world go by of your own free will, or I can find another use for them manacles…'

'All right, all right,' she conceded with a grin. 'I will obey you, for once!'

'Bloody hell! D'ya hear that Shay?' he exclaimed as the Irishman walked past. 'She's actually agreed ter obey me.'

'Ah, the world'll come to an end, that's for sure,' Shay laughed, bobbing his tongue out to Jenny who returned it.

'At least give me some sewing to do, Jack. I'll get bored just sitting around day after day. _Please_,' she begged.

'Ya might regret sayin' that. Mr. Gibbs has been complainin' that no-one is doin' any mending.'

'Who's taking my name in vain,' the quartermaster enquired as he came from below.

'Jenny here has just volunteered fer some make an' mend.'

'Has she now?' A wicked grin spread across the older man's face and he disappeared back below faster than he came up, returning some minutes later with various items of clothing, small sails and some lengths of rope to splice.

'This should keep you going,' he grinned, dumping the lot at her feet.

'I'm sure it will, Joshamee,' she sighed, rolling her eyes at Jack's laughter, then settled down to her task.

**…**

'I 'ope it don't take too long ter get us a ship.' Job Bailey stood beside Jack at the helm and looked out at the empty ocean. The attack by Valentine had winded him more than he cared to admit and he lost interest in everything, even sailing. But now there was a chance of revenge, his interest had renewed tenfold and he was eager to have his own command once more.

'It shouldn't, mate. There's usually plenty o'traffic this time of year.'

'That's true enough,' Bailey agreed, scanning the horizon and wishing a ship would magically appear. 'I don't think we'll keep some o'the men from each others throats fer too long either.'

Jack sighed. His quartermaster had already had to break up a couple of fights between some of his crew and some of Bailey's. 'We'll look fer two or three days then head back fer Tortola fer a few days then look again, savvy?'

'Sounds reasonable enough, Jack. Why did Valentine want Jenny?' He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'Tell the truth, I'm not really sure. A couple of bounty hunters were after her an' kidnapped her in Fortaleza an' boarded a ship bound fer Port Royal. We went ter give chase when we ran into _The Nomad_. I had been roughed up pretty badly by the hunters and Gibbs had got th'ship an' had a flag of truce run up but they still fired on us.' He shook his head at the memory. 'It's too much of a coincidence that _The Nomad_ shows a few days after the bounty hunters do, so I'll wager Valentine had something to do with it.'

'Were the bounty hunters employed by Valentine?' Job Bailey asked, puzzled.

'No, by Jenny's father. It's complicated. I intend findin' out from the man himself what part he had to play.'

'If someone don't kill 'im first.'

'They had better bloody not,' Jack spat, brooding over the possibilty. 'Here, d'ya want t'take her?' He offered Bailey the helm of his ship, grinning at his friend's obvious delight.

'Never thought I'd be at th'helm of _The Black Pearl_,' he grinned, enjoying the feel of a ship beneath his hands once more.

'Make th'most of it. It's not everyone I let control her, savvy?'

'I know that Jack and I appreciate it.'

Jack left_ The Pearl_ in the capable hands of Job Bailey and made his way below, where Jenny had retired earlier for some peace and quiet. She looked up from the window seat and smiled when she saw who it was.

'Thought ya might like some company, eh?'

'I always like your company.' She put aside the mizzen topgallent sail she had been repairing and opened her arms, holding Jack to her as he snuggled against her. 'You won't be able to do this before long,' she chuckled, nuzzling his hair.

'I know,' he lamented, pouting theatrically. 'I've been tryin' ter think of a good place fer ya t'live an' I reckon one of th'Bahaman Islands might suit. The Fragrance Isles to be precise.'

'What is it like there?' Jenny enquired, although in her heart she really did not want to know.

'It's a paradise Jen. There's all kinds of flowers an'trees there, you'll love it, I know ya will.'

'Whereabouts is it?'

'Not that far from Tortuga, so th'men can drop me off then go an' do what they do. That sound good ter ya?'

'You would let them take _The Pearl_ into Tortuga without you?'

'Gibbs'll keep an eye on them,' Jack replied blithely.

'There are times I wish I had never got pregant,' she bemoaned, biting her lip as tears threatened to spill.

'Hey. No, no, no. Ya mustn't say that Jenny. Everythin' will work out, savvy?' He held her to him, soothing her as she cried in his arms. 'I know we won't see each other as much, but it'll make our reunions all the sweeter, eh?'

'I suppose so,' she sniffed, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. 'It won't stop me worrying about you though.'

'I promise I'll keep meself safe.'

'You had better, Jack…' she warned, the rest of her words cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

**…**

'Sail ho!'

Many pairs of eyes scanned the horizon keenly, eager to spot if the ship would make a good prize or not.

'Can ya seem 'em, Benny boy?' Jack called to the man high on the main mast.

'Not clearly, Cap'n,' he called back then resumed looking through his spyglass.

'Let me know as soon as ya can, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n Sparrow, savvy.'

'_God I hope this is the one_,' Jack prayed. Tensions were running higher than ever after two days at sea and Jenny rarely left the cabin after being accosted in the dark corridor by one of Bailey's crew. Despite afterwards being accompanied by Jack, who led her through the ship looking for the man, she was unable to recognise him.

'Cap'n,' Ben Watson called down. 'It's a three masted barque. They're low in th'water too.'

Jack smiled triumphantly. He and Job had agreed to split the profits on whatever cargo the ship they comandeered, half and half, and if the ship was low in the water, that meant she was laden with something or other. He had thought of having Bailey sail under his colours and splitting any profits he made, but after having seen the men his friend had got together, Jack quickly changed his mind. The less he had to do with Bailey's crew, the happier he would feel.

'_I wonder what th'cargo is_?' he thought to himself, grinning as Bailey joined him at the bowspit.

'Looks like this is it, eh Jack?'

'Let's hope so, Job. Let us hope so.' The two men had also agreed that, being as they were on Jack's ship, he should take charge of organising the attack and he strode about the deck, issuing orders left and right, feeling a sense of pride at having so many men under his command. He grinned to himself as he could hear Jenny's voice in his mind accusing him of being big headed. '_Best go an' warn her_,' he mused, making his way below.

'Jen?' He knocked on the cabin door and waited for her to unlock it. 'We've spotted a ship.'

'I know, I've been listening to the commotion.'

'I don't reckon they'll fire on us, so ya should be safe enough. Then we'll head back ter Tortola, get th'other ship fitted up an' head fer th'Bahamas, savvy?'

'I can stay on board for a while longer, Jack. Besides, the men are all keyed up for this, you need to strike now if you're going to strike at all.'

'Jen, th'_Pearl_ could get hit, I don't want ter risk it.'

'Then leave me in Tortola with Tom. I know I wasn't keen before but there's not much else you can do.'

Jack sighed, frowning as he tried to work out the best thing to do before nodding slowly. 'All right luv,' he agreed, kissing her lips. 'Bailey has taken a lot of th'worst one's as his crew, so yer should be safe enough wi'Tom.'

'Go on, you're needed on deck.' Jenny shooed him from the cabin, patting his backside as he exited the door, then locked it behind herself once more.

**…**

_The Black Pearl _chased down the heavily laden ship and was soon within striking range. Men hung over her sides, from the rigging, anywhere they could find to try and intimidate the French barque into surrendering. They shouted and cursed and jeered, fired their pistols into the air, but not too often. They did not want to waste shot if they did have to fight. But the barque soon struck her colours and under Jack's instruction, the two ships were lashed together and he and Bailey made their way across.

'S'il vous plaît ne nous nuire pas,' (_please do not harm us_) the French captain pleaded, spreading his arms wide to show he was unarmed. 'Prendre que vous voulez mais nous épargnez nos vies.' (_Take what you want but spare us our lives_)

'Anglais?' Jack enquired, frowning when his counterpart shook his head.

'Can anyone speak French?' he called back to the crew and raising his eyebrows as Richard Page stepped forward. '_You_ can?'

'Yeah. Spent a lot of time in Martinique.'

'Tell him we want th'ship.'

Page translated to the Frenchman who gestured wildly and jabbered something at the pirate.

'He asks what is to become of him and the crew?'

'Tell him we'll take 'em near ter land then cast them off in th'boats.'

'Why not kill 'em all, Jack?' Job Bailey enquired, drawing murmurs of agreement from his men.

'Why? Don't worry, yer men will slake their bloodlust soon enough,' he drawled, distastefully. 'I'll have them on th'_Pearl_ if it makes yer happier.'

'Don't ya trust me, Sparrer?'

'As it happens, no. Or rather I don't trust some o'the men you've got. Come on, we're wastin' time here.' Jack indicated with a nod of the head for his crew to go back to their ship then turned to Richie Page.

'Tell the Frogs ter go over as well.'

'Vous serez obligé à aller à l'autre bateau où ils vous tortureront et vous nourrit aux requins.' (_You are to go to the other ship where they will torture you and feed you to the sharks_) Page grinned at Jack who looked from him to the looks of panic on the faces of the French crew, a frown on his face. His arm shot out and grabbed Richie's, preventing him from moving.

'Just what did you say to them?' he asked, his voice a menacing growl. 'What was that word… torturant… something?'

'Nothing Jack,' Page smiled innocently, tugging at his arm to free it and pulling a face at Jack as his grip tightened.

'I will not ask you again, Page. What did you say to them?' Jack glanced about as Bailey's crew closed in around them but did not loosen his grip.

'Jack… Jack! C'mon, I'm sure it's just a misunderstandin' eh?' Job Bailey fought his way through the throng and tried to come between the two men but Jack stood firm.

'You tell the Frenchies that we mean them no harm and if I see one look of panic on their faces, you are dead, Richard Page.'

'All right, all right. Gawd, what a lot of fuss over nothing,' he grumbled, relieved nonetheless when Jack released his hold on him.

'L'autre bateau vous ne signifie pas le mal. Vous ne serez pas torturé ou serez tué. Ils vous relâcheront dans les bateaux quand nous approchons de la terre.' (_The other ship means you no harm. You will not be tortured or killed. They will release you in boats when we near land._)

'Well?' Jack snarled.

'I told 'em yer won't hurt them and that they'll be released, an' that yer a disgrace ter pirating,' Page spat, pushing past Jack and into the throng of men.

'_Page_,' he warned, making to go after him.

'Cap'n! Jack!' John Williams called, not noticing the tension on deck in his excitement. 'You are never goin' ter believe what's in th'hold.'

'Surprise me,' Jack replied dryly, still shooting looks about him.

'Ammunition. Powder, shot, pistols, carronades. You name it.'

'_What_?!' Jack's head spun around to face his cook, the beads in his hair swinging wildly. 'You are joking?'

'Nope,' John grinned, realising too late that something had been amiss. But his news seemed to have dispelled whatever it was and the men broke out into a hugh roar, almost as one and they clapped their partners on the backs and danced little jigs of delight.

'All's well that ends well, eh Jack?' Bailey smiled ruefully at his friend.

'Aye. I'd never had Cookie down as havin' good timin' before,' Jack sighed, grateful that the tension had been defused but keeping the incident at the back of his mind for the future.

**…**

'Jack?' Jenny watched as the prisoners made their way over to _The Black Pearl_ and followed Pete Symmonds down to the brig, Davy, Billy, Shay and Jonas following the prisoners with pistols drawn.

'I don't trust that lot.' He jerked his thumb towards _Le __Brestois_ and Bailey's crew. 'Page said somethin' to th'French and they're spooked now.'

'What will you do with them? Not set them down in Tortola, surely?'

'Nah, I'll cast them off in boats when we reach some o'the islands. They'll have more of a chance of survival then.'

'You're a good man, Jack Sparrow,' she smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

'Thanks luv.' He returned the smile but Page's barb still stung. '_We'll see who is a disgrace ter pirating when we get ter Tortuga_,' he thought darkly.

'What are yer waitin' for?' he barked, striding along the deck. 'Weigh anchor. I'm not havin' that lot lead us in.'

The crew of _The Black Pearl_ manned the capstan and drew the anchors from the sea bed and hurried to make their ship ready first, grinning across to their counterparts when they suceeded and _The Black Pearl_ gracefully swung around and headed back for the Virgin Isles, _Le Brestois_ following slowly behind.

'Was there trouble?' Jenny approached Jack hesitantly. It was not often that she had seen him in a foul mood and the one he was in now was _very_ foul.

'Not trouble as such,' he frowned, leaning against the capstan. 'I'm just watchin' me back closely an' I'll advise th'rest of th'crew ter do likewise. It's not that I don't trust Bailey, I do… well, as much as ya can trust another pirate. It's th'men he's got together, Page in particular, that I don't trust.'

'You think they'll try something?' she asked, fear showing in her eyes.

'Probably not. Hey, don't worry luv. I intend being so far in front of them they wouldn't reach us anyway, savvy?' He cursed inwardly for upsetting Jenny and wound his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. 'Yer not worryin' are ya?'

'No,' she sighed, uncertainly.

'Th'sooner we get you an' Tom ter Tortola, th'better.'

'I wish you would let me come. What am I supposed to do, not knowing what has happened to you? What if…. what if you don't come back?' she whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

'I _will_ come back Jenny Wren, I promise.'

'But you _might_ not.'

Jack hated facing reality. He hated acknowledging the fact that every time he sailed on his ship it could be for the last time. That one day he might come against a ship that was faster than his precious _Pearl_ and had more firepower. And he knew that there was every possibilty that he might not come back from this fight with Valentine and he had to make sure that Jenny and their child were provided for.

'Come t'the cabin luv.' He led her down the steps and into their cabin, locking the door behind them. 'Here.' Jack walked over to his tallboy and unlocked it, pulling out the small drawer in the top and retrieving something from within. He walked back over to Jenny and placed a compass in her hands. The compass that lead to the Isla de Muerta.

'_Jack_!' she exclaimed, looking in shock at it. 'What…?'

'I'll tell th'crew that if things go wrong, whoever survives is ter make it back here an' yer to use this, savvy?'

'But…'

'No Jenny! Call it insurance, eh? Now I want yer ter keep on ya all th'time. Never leave it anywhere, no matter how safe ya think it might be.'

'Of course I won't,' she sniffed, blinking back tears.

'Hey. It's only _if_, an' that's a very big _if_, the worst happens. Don't forget luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,' he grinned, tilting her head to face him and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

'I know, but even your luck has to run out sometime.'

'Aye, when we're old an' grey an' have a brood of children around us.'

Jennt smiled tearfully, looking down at Jack's hand on her belly. 'I'll keep it safe,' she said, putting the compass into a pouch she wore around her waist to keep personal effects in.

'Keep yerself an' our babe safe, that's more important, eh?' he smiled, stroking her face tenderly.

'Of course I will,' she replied, covering his hand with hers. 'Now go on,' she shooed. 'You have a ship to take care of.'

'Aye,' he sighed. 'That I do…'

**…**

Author's notes:

The Fragrance Isles are at the bottom end of The Bahamas, and are now known as The Crooked Isles. They were discovered by Christopher Columbus who named them for the sweet smelling flora and fauna.

My French is as good as my Spanish and the French spoken by the captain comes from a translation site – so don't blame me if it's wrong! :p


	5. ‘Do you really have to go after him?’

Cursed disclaimers!

With thanks to Pendragginink, Roxula's Bride, Ginny, Galleria, Mina Sparrow, RandonGal, darigan-sparrow, cruiser, Rose Pearl, and those who have reviewed on affnet (it's down again…!), and **Hilary **and** Linnie **for editing.

**…**

**Chapter five: **'Do you _really_ have to go after him?'

'Land ho!'

'_Good_,' thought Jack, eager to get his hands on half of the arsenal in the hold of _Le Brestois_. The journey back to Tortola had passed without incident and he had been surprised at how well the French barque had kept up with them.

'Sail ho!'

'Eh?' Jack looked up at the watchman, high on the main mast.

'Abaft the port bow,' he called down.

Jack grabbed his spyglass and swung around to face towards the stern of _The Pearl_, frowning as he saw the sails on the horizon. He turned to _Le Brestois_, nodding to himself as he saw Job Bailey looking at the strange ship with his own glass.

The ship seemed to be gaining on them due, Jack reasoned, to good winds and strong currents. He continued to watch them, part of him starting to wish that Tortola was not still a good couple of hours sail away.

'Jack!' a voice called from the barque. Jack turned to see Bailey straddling the bowsprit, waving his arm frantically.

'What is it, Job?' he called back, walking to the poop deck and leaning over the rail.

'One of me men reckon it's th'_Wanderer_.'

'What?!' Jack spun on his heel and raced to the opposite side of the stern and looked once more at the ship, still drawing closer. He held the glass to his eye once more and focused on the ship, going cold as he realised that it was indeed one of Absolon Valentine's two ships. '_What th'hell are they doin' here_?'

'Jack?' Joshamee Gibbs stood beside his captain, a worried frown creasing his brow. 'Is it?'

'Aye Gibbs, it's th'bloody _Wanderer_.'

'Mary, mother of God,' he cursed. 'What are the chances of that happening?'

'Incalculable, Mr. Gibbs. Incalculable.' He watched as the ship started to slowly change course and closed his eyes in despair. 'They're goin' straight back ter Valentine.'

'They won't know that Bailey has another ship. _And_ we're practically in Tortola so mebbe they'll think that we're both just heading for port, eh?'

'This is Valentine, Gibbs. He will read more into it, only this time he'll be correct.'

'Jack!' Bailey called from his vantage point. 'We can't let them warn Valentine.'

'I'll drop Jenny an' Scurvy off then we'll give chase.'

'There won't be time. Not if we want to catch them,' Bailey reasoned.

'Damn!' Jack cursed, running his hand across the red bandana tied around his head. 'Damn, damn an' thrice damn!'

'Do we go after them Cap'n?' Gibbs enquired. 'If you really want Valentine that badly, there may not be another opportune moment.'

'I know that, thank you,' Jack snapped, sighing deeply. 'We go after 'em,' he called to Bailey who waved in acknowledgement, then climbed down and barked orders to his crew.

'You sure?'

'Aye Gibbs,' he sighed again. 'We go after 'em.'

'Aye, aye Captain. Shall we release the prisoners now?'

'Yes, there won't be another chance,' he grimaced, wishing there was more time.

The quartermaster ordered the prisoners to be brought up and the crew of _The Black _Pearl stood and watched as they climbed down to the lowered boats. The French captain looked at his pirate counterpart and made towards him until he was checked by Shay and Davy.

'Merci,' he smiled gratefully before turning and climbing down to the final boat.

'A pleasure mate,' Jack replied dryly then bellowed orders to give chase to _The Wanderer_ in the distance and the ship lurched wildly as she changed course and all necessary sails were unfurled.

**…**

'Wha…?' Jenny woke suddenly and clung to the side of the bunk then sat up and looked out of the stern windows, wondering why they had changed direction. '_Maybe they've seen a better ship_,' she mused, climbing off and padding across the cabin, jumping as Jack barged through the door looking angry.

'What's happened?'

'We've been spotted by one o'Valentine's ships an' have ter give chase.'

'Oh.' She tried to keep the eleation from her voice, unsuccessfully if Jack's face was anything to go by.

'Ya don't realise how dangerous this is goin' ter get, Jen. Ya've never seen a ship battle before, let alone been in th'middle of one. If ya had then you'd know why I am so worried, savvy?'

'Do you _really_ have to go after him?' It was not the first time she had asked the question and she did not expect the answer to be different this time around.

'Ya know I do luv. He had somethin' ter do with you being kidnapped. Why else was th'_Nomad_ headin' fer Fortaleza, eh? Then they attacked us without provocation. I'd have caught up with ya if they hadn't, an' ya'd never have been taken ter England. Valentine needs ter be taught a lesson.'

'But why do you have to be the one to do it?'

'Because no one else has th'balls. An' nearly everyone else is beholden ter Valentine in some way. They don't dare cross him.'

'Will we catch the ship?' Jenny took his hand and led him to the stern windows, wrapping her arms around him as he nestled up to her once they sat down.

'Probably not,' he admitted. 'But we don't really need to. We can follow 'em all th'way into Tortuga harbour if necessary, an' pound them there. In fact it would be better if Valentine was watching,' he chuckled, his anger subsiding.

'And what about _The Nomad_?'

'Hopefully she'll be in th'harbour. If not… I don't know. We sit an' wait maybe?'

'While Valentine just lets you?'

'Nah luv, Valentine will be dead by then.' He turned as he felt Jenny shudder behind him and stroked her face. 'If he went after ya once there's nothin' ter stop him doin' it again. So I'm stoppin' him fer once an' fer all. I've got twice th'reason now, eh?' he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently. 'I'm goin' back on deck. Will you be all right?'

'I'll be fine, now stop worrying and go and be a captain,' she jokingly chided, shooing him away with her hands.

Jenny watched as Jack exited the cabin and sank back against the window, her stomach now churning with fear.

**…**

For four days the ships trailed _The Wanderer_. Even when they lost sight of her during a storm, they just kept heading for Tortuga and caught sight of her once the weather cleared, a lot closer than she had previously been and now it was a desprate race to see who reached the entrance to the infamous harbour first, before dusk fell upon them. _The Black Pearl_ was short of food, having had only enough provisions on board to see them for the few days they had planned on searching for a ship for Bailey. Supplies had been sent over from _Le __Brestois_ but it had been nowhere near enough. They had plenty of water, barrels had been lashed on deck during the storm and were filled with rainwater, not pleasant but better than nothing.

'Gibbs,' Jack called to his quartermaster who was by the mizzenmast. 'I reckon we're catchin' them.'

'Aye, reckon we are. Shall we attack before we go in?'

'Aye, we do Mr. Gibbs an' hope th'_Nomad_ is in th'harbour when we get there.'

'Sail ho! Cap'n, there's a ship comin' out o'Tortuga.' Danny Woods called from his lofty perch.

'Can ya see who?'

'Hang on… it looks like… it's _The Lone Star_ – Anamaria!'

Jack grinned broadly. 'Good. Mr. Gibbs, time ter hoist the colours I think, an' th'red.'

'Aye Cap'n. Erm, you won't be bringing Anamaria on board will you?' he asked uncertainly. One woman on board at a time was more than enough for him.

'Not if I can help it,' Jack muttered.

'Captain Sparrow, she's headin' for us,' Danny informed him.

'Wait until _The Lone Star_ is away from _The Wanderer_ then open fire. That way Madame will know we're up fer a fight, savvy?' He knew that Anamaria would understand his intentions straight away. They had know each other for long enough. 'I wonder if she'll join us,' he mused out loud.

'Who's that then?' came Shay's brogue from behind him.

'An old friend… _sometimes_ friend,' Jack corrected, pulling a face at the memory of the many fights he had had with the dusky skinned woman, and mostly lost if he was honest with himself.

'Tough?'

'As they come, mate. As they come.'

'Up fer taming?' Shay grinned, winking broadly at his captain.

'Only if ya don't mind losin' certain parts of your anatomy,' Jack laughed.

'Ah, I'll let her be then,' he smiled sheepishly.

Jack turned his attention back to the matter in hand, frowning as he saw that the pursued ship seemed to have pulled away from them slightly. 'Haul out th'sweeps. Let's hit them soon an' hit them hard,' he barked, pausing in his stride as he spotted Jenny come up on deck.

'Below now,' he ordered, folding his arms. He did not want any more distractions.

'I just came to tell you to be safe,' she whispered, her eyes moist with tears.

'I'll be safe,' he promised. 'Wrap yerself in blankets. Ya should be safe from splinters an' glass if nothin' else. Now go below.'

'I'm going.' Jenny reached up and kissed Jack tenderly, looking deep into his eyes as if for the last time. 'I love you.' She turned and hurried across the deck and down the steps before she broke down in front of him and the crew. She gathered up the pile of blankets that had been sent to the cabin for her and huddled down in the side cabin, pressed against the stern and wrapped them around her. Then she started to pray.

'Make ready, Mr. Penhaligan,' Jack called to his master gunner. 'We're almost in range.'

'Aye Captain.' The gunner ran his eyes over the carronades mounted along the deck, satisfied everything was in order.

'As you wish,' David.' Jack smiled to himself. Now it began.

'Fire,' the gunner yelled and _The Black Pearl_ exploded in a cacophany of noise. Round after round of grape and chain shot hurled towards _The Wanderer_ as she lined up for approach to the harbour of the pirate town and a cheer went up as her mizzenmast snapped and leaned against the rigging of the main mast, slowing the ship considerably.

'Bring in th'sweeps. I want all men to th'guns.'

Below deck became a hive of activity as the crew stowed the long oars and manned the cannons on the gun deck, chattering excitedly as they strained to catch sight of their prey through the gun ports and only when _The Wanderer_ was in sight did the talk stop as they focused totally on the job in hand.

David Penhaligan had joined them below and watched the other ship carefully, waiting until she was in range. He straightened up which his men knew meant he was about to give his orders.

'Fire!'

_The Black Pearl_ rocked as the starboard battery loosed their arsenal and sulphurous smoke billowed about the deck. The men worked automatically in the smoky gloom and fired another round when their superior ordered.

The sound of more gunfire caught Jack's attention and he looked around, smiling at the sight of the long guns of _Le Brestois_ joining in the fight. _The Lone Star_ had come about and was heading back for Tortuga, just as Jack suspected she would. '_Never like ter miss a scrap, eh Ana_?' he thought to himself, chuckling. He clung to the port rail as shots from _The Wanderer_ hit home, rocking his precious _Pearl_ and causing damage. '_Please let that be all_,' he prayed.

'Cap'n,' Shay called from his post on one of the carronades. 'It looks like she's listin.'

Jack looked closely at Valentine's ship, a smirk spreading across his face as he realised the sharp eyes of the Irishman were indeed correct. 'Keep at it men. Let's get her crippled before she makes it in.'

_Le Brestois_ came up on the port side of _The Wander_ and the two ships pounded her, giving everything they had got to reduce her to tinder before they would have to either get in front of the ship in order to make it through the narrow entrance to Tortuga, or to back off and give her chance to maybe warn _The Nomad_ if she was at anchor.

**…**

Jenny sat whimpering beneath the blankets and covered her ears as another round of cannon fire reverberated through the entire ship. Not that it did any good for the sound seemed to penetrate her soul. She realised _The Pearl_ had not taken much damage and took heart that it meant Jack was probably all right.

'_Please let it be over soon_,' she prayed, now wishing that Jack had been able to drop her off in Tortola.

She jumped as a huge boom sounded, it seemed from just outside where she was huddled then the whole world was filled with noise. Cracks, thuds and pops and the faint sound of men screaming. Jenny shuddered and covered her ears once more in a futile attempt to block it off.

**…**

'Bloody hell! Take cover.' Jack dived into the main cabin which served as Mr. Gibbs' quarters, along with many of the men on deck, as fire rained down on them from the blast as the powder magazine on _The Wanderer_ took a hit and exploded, sending deadly burning timber hurtling through the air towards _The Black Pearl _and _Le Brestois_. Olabisi had stayed at the helm and was steering away from the stricken ship but still onwards towards the harbour entrance. They would reach it first, he was determined of that.

'Out,' Jack urged. 'Billy, take some men an' get water an' sand. Beat th'flames out with yer bare hands if necessary. Make sure th'sails are safe,' he ordered the rest, taking off his hat and using it to beat out burning and smouldering timber. 'Bisi! Are yer bloody insane, man?' he cried, spotting the helmsman still at his post.

'Aye Captain, suh. I must be,' he grinned, stamping out a small piece of flaming debris with his bare foot.

The crew on deck cowered as a series of explosions tore through _The Wanderer_, then watched as she started to sink rapidly, deadening the fire that was now raging through her.

'Gibbs! Go an' check on Jenny,' Jack shouted across to his quartermaster. 'I want no survivors,' he ordered the rest of the crew, taking his pistol from the sash and leaning over the side, shooting at men frantically trying to escape being dragged down with their ship.

'Jack!' came a cry from the stern. 'What's going on?'

He left the task to his crew and ran to the port stern where _The Lone Star_ was positioned. 'Ana! Good ter see ya luv. I've got a fight with Valentine.'

'_What_?! You're crazy man, d'ya hear? Crazy.'

'Aye, so ya keep tellin' me. This ain't your fight so I don't expect ya ter help, unless ya want to.'

'You seriously think I'd miss out on the chance of giving that slimy toad what for? Not a chance Sparrow. I'm comin' in wi'ya. Who's th'other ship?'

'Job Bailey.'

'Right. _The Nomad_ is at anchor, I take it you're goin' to give her the same treatment?'

'Damn bloody right I am, Anamaria Lovell.'

'Don't you use my name!' she screeched across the gap between the two ships. 'Don't you dare use my bleedin' name, Sparrow!'

'Oops, sorry luv,' Jack laughed then turned his attention back to Tortuga harbour, grinning wickedly as he saw as he _saw The Nomad _anchored with her port side facing them. He retrieved his spyglass and looked at the ship, noting that her crew were scurrying about on deck and that the gun ports were already opened.

Olabisi steered _The Pearl_ to starboard so _Le Brestois_ had room to move in and she took advantage of it, firing her long range guns at _The Nomad_ and scoring a number of hits. David Penhaligan took command of the carronades at the bow of _The Pearl _once more and told the men to hold fire until they were closer. _Le Brestois_ let off another volley, causing mayhem on board Absolon Valentine's ship as a gaping holes appeared along the side and men and cannons fell into the water. The master gunner decreed that they were indeed close enough and yelled for his men to fire. Grape and chain shot went hurtling towards _The Nomad_, cutting a swathe along the deck in the darkening gloom as night started to close in.

'I want every one o'the scabrous dogs dead, savvy?' Jack barked, taking his pistol once more and peering into the water, but there was no one close enough to shoot – yet.

_The Nomad_ came under fire from all three ships whilst the inhabitants of Tortuga stood on the dock side looking on in astonishment and more than a little fear. All thought of whoring and drinking long since gone as they watched the spectacle.

'Valetine's finished!' came a cry from the crowd and soon they were all chanting it, stamping their feet and pounding their fists on whatever they could to make a noise.

'Bisi. Take us in as close as yer can. Pete, John, yer with me.' Jack hesitated for a brief moment, wondering whether to go and see Jenny before deciding against it.

'Where to Cap'n?' enquired John Williams, wiping his brow from the sweat that poured off him.

'Valentine's.'

The three men made ready a boat and when Jack thought they were close enough, he ordered the anchor to be dropped and they lowered it, amidst the cacophany of the one-sided battle. Few noticed them slip away and row towards the shore. Fewer still gave them a glance once they reached a small slipway and quickly made their way through the mostly deserted town and up the hill towards Valentine's mansion.

**…**

Author's notes:

Ain't got a clue what Anamaria's surname was, but thought Lovell rolled off the tongue nicely! :D


	6. ‘Don’t take me fer a fool, Valentine’

Usual disclaimers, but I'm trying to find a way around it…

With thanks to dramaced, PirateAurora, Chelsey, Prolix, Kat, RandomGal, Mrs. Depp, CaptainMarySparrow, sassafras, Galleria, minasparrow, beatlechicksteph, slytheringurl, Jordan Michelle, Orlando's Hot Chick, Ally Eileen and **Hilary** and **Linnie **for editing.

**…**

**Chapter six: **'Don't take me fer a fool, Valentine.'

'I really think we should get going now, Sir,' Tobias Hoskins implored his employer, fidgeting nervously.

'I still have things to sort out. It will take a while for that pack of dogs to make their way up here.'

'Mr. Valentine, it will take a good couple of hours to reach the hideout in the dark. We cannot delay any longer.'

'Mr. Hoskins!' he spat, looking with distain at his right hand man. 'I am well aware of how long it will take, but we have time. Now for God's sake man, do something useful and sort out supplies to take with us.'

As soon as Hoskins had left the room, Absolon Valentine gathered up some papers he had been hiding from view and threw them into the fireplace, watching with grim fascination as they burned fiercely then died down. He went to his heavy oak desk and unlocked a secret drawer, taking out more papers, which he shoved into a pocket inside his coat and a set of keys. He ran his hands along the lines of his beloved piano sadly, then shook his head to clear the melancholy and glanced out of the window as the three ships continued to batter _The Nomad_ into the water. '_Plenty of time yet_,' he thought to himself, knowing that the ships would not cease until there was as much left of _The Nomad_ as there was of _The Wanderer_. '_Thank God for lookouts_,' he mused, knowing that if the attack on _The Wanderer_ had not been spotted and he had not been informed almost as soon as it had begun, he would not have had the time to make good his escape. He turned to leave the room and froze as he came face to face with a pistol.

'Goin' somewhere, Valentine?'

'I…' He looked around to see what he could use as a weapon against Jack Sparrow then staggered backwards as he was pistol whipped. 'What is it you want?' he snarled, safe in the knowledge that Toby Hoskins would be back soon.

'I want ter know what you had ter do with Jenny being kidnapped?'

'_What_?' he laughed, despite having the pistol pointing at his face once more. 'Why would I have had something to do with it?'

'Don't take me fer a fool, Valentine.' Jack's left fist shot out and took his victim by surprise and Valentine fell to the floor, curling up as Jack aimed kicks at him, and tried to inch away.

'Ah, look at the mighty Absolon Valentine crawling like a snake,' he taunted, kicking him hard in the groin and laughed harshly as the small man spat out some bile. Jack pressed his foot down on the stricken man's head and pushed his weight down. 'What did ya have to do with Jenny being kidnapped?' he asked again with even more menace in his voice.

'N-nothing,' Valentine gasped, wincing with pain as his head was pressed harder against the stone floor. 'P-please… I had nothing to do with it. I was trying to reach her before Boothe and Hall did.'

'To what point and purpose?'

'To find out why they wanted to trace her I didn't even know they were going to kidnap her, that's the truth,' he pleaded. 'I wanted to have a hold on you, Sparrow. You're the one bastard whose skin I've never managed to get beneath and I saw her as your weakness. I'm right as well.'

Jack took his foot off his victim's head and kicked it, then jumped on top of him, grabbing him around the throat. 'You worthless piece of scum,' he snarled, squeezing his fingers harder then lifting Valentine's head off the floor and smashing it back down. 'You are going to pay, you arsehole.' He took his pistol and pointed it at his adversary's head.

'You'll be the one paying, Sparrow,' Valentine gasped, trying to prise the fingers from around his throat. 'I will catch you and when I do you will be forced to watch as your woman is raped by every single one of my men, right down to the lowest cabin boy. Then you will watch as she is fed to the sharks whilst still alive and then and only then, will you join her in hell.'

'Not if you get to hell first I won't,' Jack sneered, squeezing on the trigger but shooting wide and crying out in pain as a shot tore through his shoulder, sending him flying off Valentine and dropping the pistol. He frantically looked around to see Tobias Hoskins discarding his spent weapon and reaching for his sword. Jack scrabbled across the floor, trying to get this his weapon but Hoskins was closing in on him'

'Jack!' John Williams called from somewhere within the house. 'Where th'hell are ya?'

'In here!' he cried, curling his fingers around the butt of the weapon and dragging it towards himself.

'Kill him Hoskins, kill the shite.'

Toby Hoskins instead replaced the sword in its scabbard and helped his employer up. 'Mr. Valentine, we have to go now,' he urged, pulling him towards the window and picking up a chair and smashing the glass. The two men looked around as Pete and John appeared in the doorway then Hoskins helped his employer through before jumping out of it himself, narrowing avoiding being hit by a pistol shot.

'_Jack_!' They ran to their captain who was still lying on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt.

'Captain Sparrow,' Pete Symmods worried, too afraid to touch him.

'Get th'bastards,' Jack croaked, clutching at the shot wound on his shoulder. 'Get Valentine an' Hoskins. Kill them.'

'But… Cap'n…'

'_Do it_!' he shouted, wincing with pain.

The two men ran to the window and jumped out, looking around frantically for any sign of Absolon Valentine and his assistant, but there was none. They spilt up and one went left, the other went right but the two men seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth.

Jack listened to the sounds of rioting in the town and hoped that he would be able to make it back to _The Black Pearl_ safely. He tried standing but spasms of pain shot through his body and he felt weak and dizzy through loss of blood. He gingerly tore his shirt open and felt around the back of his shoulder, flinching as he felt a hole where the shot had come out the other side. Jack sagged back against a table leg, wishing he had the strength to get up and go over to the cupboad where Valentine kept his alcohol. He desperately needed something to dull the pain.

**…**

'Pete!' John Williams called to his mate at the other end of an alley. 'Any sign?'

'No, none what so bloody ever,' he cursed, pulling a face. 'Jammy bastards.' He walked along the alley to rejoin with Pete Symmonds and they made their way towards Valentine's mansion, avoiding where possible, the rioting and fights that seemed to have taken over the whole town.

'Bugger!' John swore, looking up at the house on the hill. 'It's on fire.'

The two large men moved with a speed neither of them knew they possessed as they ran up the hill and through the iron gates which were now hanging by their hinges. They looked in alarm as fire raged through the open front door and ran around to the window in which they had jumped from, groaning as they remembered it was some ten feet from the ground.

'Here, I'll give ya a leg up.' Pete cupped his hands together and hoisted the ship's cook up towards the window then as soon as John disappeared through it, he ran around the back, hoping that was not alight as well.

'Cap'n!' John Williams coughed as the room had rapidly filled with smoke. 'Jack, where th'hell are you?' he called, blinking his stinging eyes.

'Here,' a small voice croaked from nearby and he moved quickly towards it, squatting down as he saw the dark outline of a figure slumped on the floor.

'Come on, time ter go.' He carefully picked his captain up, ignoring the yelp of pain from him and felt his way around the room, wishing he had taken more notice of where everything was before.

The smoke got thicker and John started to worry that they were not going to make it out. He felt a breeze and noticed that the smoke in front of him seemed to be swirling around and realised that it must be coming from the open window. He carefully put Jack down when they reached it and leaned out, taking large gulps of clean air.

'Pete!' he yelled. 'Pete, come back here.'

'Bloody hell John, it's like hell in there,' he gasped as he came running back around the building.

'You'll have ter catch th'Captain. He's in a bad way.'

'Give him here then.'

John picked the stricken man back up and carefully lowered him out of the window, leaning out as far as he could without overbalancing. He let go of Jack's wrists and prayed that Pete would catch him, breathing a huge sigh of relief when he did. He could hear the crackling of flames getting closer and decided it was time he went as well and dropped to the ground, looking ruefully at his companion as he carried Jack in his arms around the house and along the drive, largely unnoticed by the marauding pirates intent on destroying the residence of the man who had held sway over so many of them.

**…**

Authors notes:

Some of you seem to be confusing Tortola with Tortuga. Tortola is the captain of what is now the British Virgin Islands, which was also a pirate haven.

For those who might think 'shite' is too modern, it is in fact the oldest Anglo Saxon swearword in Britain (according to another site I found!)


	7. There’s nothin’ more dangerous than a wo...

Usual disclaimers

Many thanks to Pendragginink, jackslittlefriends, SummerRain, Rose Pearl, Galleria, beatlechicksteph, CaptainMarySparrow, Maeghan, Ginny, Mina Sparrow, Roxula's Bride, sassfras, Miss Sophia, Orlando's Hot Chick, Chelsey, Kat, dramaced, PirateAurora and **Hilary** and **Linnie**.

**…**

**Chapter seven: '**There's nothin' more dangerous than a wounded enemy.'

John Williams and Pete Symmonds carefully placed their captain into a boat and pushed off from the wharf, grateful that the sea battle was all but over and _The Nomad_ was a wrecked hull, listing heavily in the water. They rowed quickly towards their ship and called several times to those on deck since it was still noisy on the water with guns firing intermittently and the cries of wounded and dying men echoed across the harbour.

'Bleedin' hell!' Shay exclaimed as he peered over the side. 'I need some help here,' he called, running to fetch the bosun's chair and rigging it up as quickly as he could. He lowered it down to the boat, then with the help of some of the other crew, hoisted it to the deck and carefully unstrapped Jack, who was partially conscious, and carried him down to his cabin. John, Pete, Joshamee and Ned Cotton with his medical bag, following closely behind.

'No…! _Jack_!' Jenny cried, rushing over to him as Shay placed Jack down on the bunk.

'Jen…' he murmured, half opening his eyes and looking for her.

'Here I am, darling,' she whispered tearfully. 'Oh Jack, I didn't even know you had left the ship until you had been long gone.'

'I'm all right,' he smiled weakly. 'Did ya get Valentine?' he asked Pete who was still hovering over him.

'Sorry Cap'n, they just vanished. We searched everywhere but there was no trace of them.'

Jack sighed then winced as pain tore through his shoulder. 'He's still alive,' he lamented, closing his eyes once more.

'Out!' Jenny ordered, shooing everyone from the cabin bar Ned Cotton who cut Jack's blood-stained shirt from him and inspected the wound. Jenny fetched a bottle of rum from Jack's store and held it to his lips, allowing him to take a long draught of it, thus deadening the pain. Mr. Cotton cleaned the wound with water he had brought with him from the galley and then poured some of the rum over it, making Jack hiss with pain and clutch Jenny's hand as the older man probed gently inside the wound to ensure no fabric or dirt had become embedded in his shoulder.

'Mr. Cotton?' Jenny looked worriedly from one man to the other, hating to see her lover in such pain. She smiled as the doctor gave the thumbs up, indicating that the wound was clean then she helped him to dress it, holding Jack whilst Cotton wound clean rags around his shoulder and arm and fashioned a sling in which he cradled his captain's arm then left them alone, nodding as they both thanked him.

Jack wanted to get up and find out what was happening but he felt too weak and so stayed lying on the bunk, smiling weakly as Jenny sat down beside him and stroked his head.

'Sorry luv,' he whispered, pressing his lips against the palm of her hand.

'You're safe, that is all that matters,' she smiled, shuffling down so that she was lying alongside, careful not to jar him or knock his arm.

'But Valentine escaped. There's nothin' more dangerous than a wounded enemy. We must find him an' find him soon.'

They both jumped as the door to the cabin crashed open and a lithe, dusky skinned woman strode in, searching around the cabin.

'What th'hell is goin' on Sparrow?' she demanded, casting an idle glance at Jenny before deciding she was not worth attention. 'Why did ya want a fight wi'Valentine?'

'Jack is injured,' Jenny put in, standing up and facing the woman. 'If you want details, go and see Mr. Gibbs.'

'Who th'hell are you?'

'Jack's woman, now get out.'

'I don't take orders from you,' Anamaria sneered, looking Jenny up and down contemptuously.

'No?' As quick as a flash, Jenny pulled the dagger from her belt and held it at the woman's throat. 'This is Jack's ship,' she reminded her. 'And I am his woman and I am telling you to get out. Now _get out_!'

'Whoa! Where'd ya find her, Sparrow?' she asked the striken man, still lying on the bunk and if the truth be told, somewhat enjoying watching someone stand up to his old friend.

'I will not tell you again,' Jenny warned, thrusting the blade against Anamaria's dark skin.

'All right, all right. I'm going. Bleedin' hell Jack, ya have my sympathy,' she retorted as she turned on her heel and stormed from the cabin.

'Is she _always _like this?' Jenny asked incredulously. 'No wonder you found her another ship.'

'Nah luv,' Jack croaked, wincing with pain. 'Sometimes she's worse.'

'Shh now. Get some rest.' Jenny lay back down on her side and stroked his hair until he fell into a restless sleep, sleep taking her much later after she had laid fretting and worrying, clutching at the heart he had made her.

**…**

Shay looked around in amazement at the pirate town through the smoky haze caused by the many fires lit during the rioting. He followed the group consisting of Pete, Davy, John, Billy, Dan and Jonas as they searched for a tavern that had not been torn apart or burned down, eventually coming to The Tortuga Arms and finding that many other pirates had had the same idea and the place was crowded. A cheer erupted as the _Pearl_ crew entered the building and Shay found himself clapped on the back many times before he finally reached the bar and ordered an ale then followed the others to a table, just vacated.

'I guess Valentine wasn't too popular then,' he joked, raising his mug to his crew mates.

'God no, he was a bastard,' Jonas Lowe announced, pulling a face. 'I worked fer him when I was a nipper, when his wife was alive. He was just as bad then.'

'Can't imagine Valentine married,' mused John, comtemplating the thought. 'I wonder where th'slippery toad went to?'

Shay only half heard the conversation, his attention being held by a small woman with hair the colour of honey who was clearing one of the nearby tables. He smiled as she made her way over to their table to clear the empty mugs and beakers, and tried to catch her eye, hoping to maybe steal a kiss from her. But she was practised in avoiding unwanted attentions and totally ignored him.

'I reckon he must have a hidey hole somewhere. There's no way he an' Hoskins could have just gone like that,' Pete added, snapping his fingers.

Shay's eyebrows shot up as the woman blanched and backed away from the table then hurried through a door at the side of the bar. '_Hmm_,' he thought to himself. '_I wonder_…?' Jack had told him that many people had worked for Valentine, or were in his pocket, throughout the town, and he wondered if she was one of them. He waited quietly until she re-appeared, then made his way to the bar where she was serving. He shook his head as another wench came to serve him, waiting until the honey-haired woman passed. He reached out, tugging her sleeve.

'Have ye got any rum?' he asked as she came by him.

'Of course,' she snapped scornfully. 'This _is_ Tortuga.' She turned away and poured him a beaker of rum, slamming it down on the bar in front of him.

'An' somethin' fer yeself,' he offered, smiling crookedly at her.

'I don't drink,' she retorted, taking his money.

'A chat then?'

'I'm busy, unless you are too thick to notice.'

'Ah, ye wound me woman. What's yer name?' He sighed as she moved away to serve someone else, his hand automatically going for his knife as the punter grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. But the wench slapped him hard and threw the drink over him, smiling sardonically at the ribald laughter that accompanied her actions.

'Well?' he asked when she came closer again.

'Are you _still_ here?' she sighed theatrically. 'Patience.'

'Why, how long will I have ter wait? Ah! Yer name's Patience?' he laughed, pleased when he saw a ghost of a smile play on her lips. 'Me name's Shay an' I'm from the fair Erin.'

'Means nothin' to me,' she shrugged. 'Never been off Tortuga.'

'Tis a good thing that happened today,' he ventured, taking a sip of the bitter tasting rum. 'Valentine being toppled an' all.'

'Hrrumph,' she snorted derisively.

'It's not good?'

'He may be toppled but he ain't dead. So no, it's not good. He'll be back.'

'We'll just have ter find him then.'

'Patience!' a voice called and she disappeared to the back room once more, leaving Shay to ponder as to whether she knew anything or not.

**…**

'Drinks all around,' Job Bailey announced with a flourish and settled himself at a table in The Bell tavern, with two whores on his lap, laughing as they took it in turns to hold a mug to his lips as he drank.

'Bloody fool,' Richard Page, newly elected quartermaster of _Le Brestois_, muttered darkly, shaking his head at a couple of his crew mates. 'He'll spend the whole time here drinking himself stupid when we should be out looking for Valentine. We could have taken the mansion if he had let us off the bloody ship sooner. Instead all the treasure that must have been in there has been burned to a bloody cinder by mindless fools no better than him,' he grumbled, jerking his head towards his captain.

'He got us a good ship,' one of the men put in, wanting to defend his captain.

'No, Sparrow got us the bloody ship,' Page spat disdainfully, shooting a dark look towards Job Bailey as he downed a jug of ale in one, spilling most of the contents down his coat.

'Aw let him celebrate.'

Richie Page sighed then grinned. 'Aye, let's _all _celebrate. We deserve it.'

'Aye!' the men choruses, smashing their mugs together in toast, not noticing the dark look their quartermaster shot at their captain.

**…**


	8. I ain’t havin’ anyone who has somethin’ ...

Usual disclaimers – and my blasted monitor's broke wahhhhh!

Thanks to RandomGal, Pendragginink, Orlando's Hot Chick, beatlechicksteph, Roxula's Bride, Galleria, Kat and **Hilary** and **Linnie** for editing.

Not much Jack in this chapter, I'm afraid :( And Kat, you have a fight on your hands off Hilary… ;) Penn, "well he gets wounded weekly. Here he is with daylight shining through him, covered with blood, gagging, eyes running and snot pouring out his nose from the smoke-but Im fine darling, merely a superficial wound" had me crying with laughter!

**…**

**Chapter eight: **'I ain't havin' anyone who has somethin' ter do with Valentine workin' 'ere.

Jenny woke alone and shot off the bunk and out of the cabin, looking around for Jack. She could hear an altercation coming from the crew's quarters and made her way there, throwing her arms up in annoyance as she saw Jack waking the men.

'What on earth are you doing?' she asked, folding her arms and leaning against the bulkhead.

'We need ter find Valentine before he has chance ter disappear.' Jack swayed and went to put his hand out to stop himself, hissing as he realised too late that he should not move his arm.

'Jack…' Joshamee Gibbs joined Jenny, shaking his head slowly. 'I will organise the men, you need to be resting.'

'Yer not me bloody nursemaid, Gibbs.'

'If you force your arm before it's healed it may never heal and how would you wield a sword then? How would you steer the ship, climb the rigging?' Gibbs argued.

'He's right. Come on back to the cabin,' Jenny pleaded, walking over to him and taking his left hand in hers. 'The men will find Valentine.'

'I should have bloody killed him,' he exploded, snatching his hand away. 'Instead I played th'arrogant fool and he escaped.'

'So we will find him again. It's unlikely that he got off the island,' Mad Pete reasoned, holding his hung-over head to stop it moving too much.

'But he could be doing just that now,' Jack bemoaned, cursing under his breath.

'Jack. Cabin. _Now_!' Jenny ordered, pushing him away from the gun deck. 'Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the men have it all in hand, now come on.'

Jack sighed, knowing when he was defeated. 'Don't let Bailey cheat us out of half of th'arms,' he reminded his quartermaster as he allowed Jenny to lead him back to their cabin, admitting to himself that he felt worse than he wanted to. He lay carefully down on the bunk and fell asleep almost instantly.

**…**

'Right, you heard the captain. We need to find Valentine sooner rather than later,' Gibbs ordered. 'Those who know what he looks like, pair up with someone who doesn't. We're also looking out for Hoskins too. Chances are if we find him, we find Valentine. John, you go over ter _Le Brestois_ and sort things out there.'

'Aye Mr. Gibbs,' he agreed.'

The men sorted themselves out into groups of three or four and hurried to the deck, eager to finish the job they had come to do. More than one of them wanted to curry favour with their captain by being the one to kill his nemesis.

Shay broke away from the group once they reached the quayside and headed for The Tortuga Arms, hoping to catch Patience there. He hung around outside for a time, listening to the gossip from the other men waiting for it to open, but he heard nothing of note. He grinned as he saw Patience and a couple of other girls walking towards the tavern and bowed elaborately as they passed, drawing giggles from the other girls, but not Patience. She looked tired and drawn and a little dirty and Shay wondered if it was anything to do with the many fires that had burned through the town that night. He followed them into the tavern as it opened and sat in the corner of the bar where it was quieter. He decided not to push it with the girl, she obviously did not trust him but he had a niggling suspicion that she knew something, if her reaction the night before was anything to go by. So he sat there nursing his drink and watching the comings and goings and wondering if the others had managed to find their quarry.

A group of men walked, glancing around them as if looking for trouble. One of them strode to the bar, sneering at Patience.

'Look, it's Hoskins' whore. I'm surprised yer haven't disappeared with him, ya tart.'

Shay nearly choked on his drink and frowned as Patience went pale and dropped a mug she had been carrying then busied herself clearing up the mess, her face burning and fear shining in her eyes.

'Will ya give me what ya gave Hoskins?' the man enquired, leering at her over the bar.

'I'll give you something in a minute,' she retorted, straightening up again. 'I'll give you what you gave me last night, or rather what you gave my home with that torch you were carrying,' she spat, looking as though she was about to hit the man or at least throw something at him. 'Don't think I don't know.'

'Aye? An' what ya goin' ter do about it, eh?'

'Patience, cailìn,' Shay called, holding his mug up in an attempt to get her away from the situation.

'Ya don't want ter be served by that harlot,' the man laughed cruelly. 'Ya don't know what ya might pick up.'

'What do you want?' she snarled, glaring at him.

'Another ale would be nice fer a start,' he smiled gently. 'Do you need any help?'

'Not from you. I can look after myself.' She poured him his ale and put the mug down in front of him, snatching his money as she went to turn away.

'An' what was a nice lass doing with a bastard like Hoskins?' he asked, bracing himself for her retort.

'What the hell is it to do with you? Who th'hell are ya anyway?' she demanded, glaring at him once more, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

'I told ye who I am last night.'

'Oi, slag. Some of us want servin' here,' another man called, banging his mug on the bar, waving away one of the other wenches as she went to serve him.

'Why don't ye watch yer mouth,' Shay warned, his hand going to the hilt of his short sword.

'Leave me alone. You're doin' nothing but causing me trouble,' Patience hissed.

'As I see it, I'm th'only one who is _not_ givin' ye trouble,' he reasoned, still smiling at her.

'Whore, I want another drink!'

'So do I.'

'An' me, whore. Whore, whore, whore.'

The crowd of men at the bar took up the mantra and soon the tavern was a cacophony of noise as the men chanted and banged their mugs on the bar or tables, refusing to let the other barmaids serve them.

'What the hell is goin' on here?' A large man came from the back room and drew his sword, pointing it at the mob. 'I asked a question!' he demanded, looking at Patience and the barmaids, and then the men.

'Well, if ya employ Hoskins' whore, ya can expect trouble, Adam.'

'Hoskins' whore?' Adam Wilson looked at Patience questioningly, with her head bowed and her eyes staring at the floor, unable to meet his eyes or confirm his question.

'I ain't havin' anyone who has somethin' ter do with Valentine workin' 'ere. Sling yer hook,' he ordered, shoving the unfortunate girl out from behind the bar.

Tearfully, Patience held her head high and walked out of the tavern, flinching as she was poked and prodded by her accusers. She took a deep breath once she was outside and leaned against the wall, wondering what else was going to go wrong.

'Are ye all right, cailìn?'

'Fine,' she snapped. 'Just bloody fine.'

'What was that all about then?'

'What is it to you? You think that by being nice ter me, I'll open me legs to ya, hmm?'

'No, although I wouldn't be complainin' too much if ye did,' he laughed then shrugged apologetically. 'Sorry, Patience. It just seems that yer havin' a rough time at th'moment an' I'd like ter help ye if I can.'

'An' how d'ya propose doin' that? You goin' to build me a new house, find me a job, get Hos… never mind,' she sighed, catching herself just in time.

'What happened t'yer house?'

'There was a mob outside after closin' time an' they torched it. Lived there all me live I have,' she choked, turning away so he could not see her tears.

'I'm sorry me darlin'. Why did they do that? Hoskins?'

'None of your damned business,' Patience retorted then started off down the street, hoping he would not follow.

Shay jogged along to catch her up and went in front of her, blocking her way. 'So what _is_ a nice lass like you doin' with th'likes of Hoskins?'

'I have already told you, none of your bloody business. Now piss off an' leave me alone,' she screamed at him, shoving him in the chest.

'Ye know where they are, don't ye?'

Patience flinched, a look of sheer terror crossing her face. 'Of course I don't,' she snorted, praying the bluff would work.

'Patience, I can help ye. We will make sure no harm comes to ye.'

'An' just who are _we_?'

'Let me take ye to me captain an' we can talk, eh?'

'Who is your captain?'

'Jack Sparrow.'

'He's th'one who started all this, isn't he? Why? Does he want to be king of Tortuga?'

'No, it was much more personal. Look, come an' see him an' maybe he'll tell ye why an' you can maybe tell him where Valentine an' Hoskins are an' we can finish th'job an' ye never need to worry about them again.'

'What makes you think they worry me?' Patience retorted.

'I saw yer face when Pete mentioned them maybe havin' a hidey hole last night an' just now when I said that ye know where they are. Ye _do_, don't ye?' he queried as he eyed her questioningly. 'Does Hoskins have a hold over ye?'

'No he doesn't.' Patience turned around at the sound of an altercation behind them and gasped as the men in the tavern spilled out, brawling amongst themselves. Some of them looked towards her and Shay and started coming down the street after them.

'Run!' Shay urged, grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could, fear giving Patience speed and she kept up with him easily.

'Let me go!' She shrieked when she realised they were heading for the docks. 'I am not telling your bleedin' captain _anything_.'

'We'll be safer on board,' he argued. 'Come on they're catching up.'

'I don't care!' She snatched her hand from his grasp and ran into an alley then disappeared from view as she darted to the left halfway down, leaving Shay in two minds as to whether to follow until he looked around, blanching as he saw that some of the men were still chasing him whilst the others ran down the alley.

'Bloody hell,' he cursed and carried on running, leaping into the water once he reached the wharf and swimming for all he was worth for _The Black Pearl_.

**…**


	9. ‘It’ll be yer final restin’ place too’

…… Insert disclaimers here……

Well, I'm finally able to post it up – yayhay! Thanks for your patience (pardon the pun). You all have two chapters today to make up for it…

**…**

**Chapter Nine: **'It'll be yer final restin' place too.'

'I really think we should get moving again, Mr. Valentine,' Tobias Hoskins urged, looking about the cave nervously.

'Will you pipe down,' Absolon Valentine snarled. 'I am fed up with your bloody carping. We'll be all right here for a while longer.'

'What if the others don't come? Or what if the worst should happen? What if they spill our whereabouts to another?'

'I have paid them well enough over the years to ensure their loyalty. They won't be saying anything to anyone… unless you know better?'

Toby Hoskins shuffled nervously on his feet and ran his hand through his thinning black hair. 'I… erm.'

'_Toby_…' Valentine warned. 'Will our position here be compromised?'

'I'm not sure, Sir,' he admitted, finally. 'You remember Patience Riley? She overheard us talking about the hideout whilst she was cleaning. I confronted her and she begged me not to hurt her. So she brought her silence with her body.'

'You stupid bloody fool!' Valentine shouted, striking his right-hand man hard across the face. 'Does anyone know about you and her?'

'I don't think so,' Hoskins replied meekly, rubbing his jaw.

'_I_ _don't think so_,' he mimicked. 'For Christ's sake. Did you use your bloody head to think or just your cock?' He sighed deeply, massaging his temples. 'When the others arrive, we'll send them back out to fetch her and make sure she hasn't spilled the beans. You had better hope that she hasn't…'

'Yes Mr. Valentine.'

**…**

'Shay! What's goin' on?' enquired Dan Woods, leaning over the starboard rail as his friend climbed aboard.

'A spot o'trouble. Is th'captain up an' about?'

'Aye, I saw Jenny earlier goin' to th'galley to fetch some food fer him.'

'Good.' Shay made his way down the hatch and hurried to the cabin, leaving a trail of water behind him. He knocked on the door and smiled at Jenny as she opened it and looked him up and down, arching an eyebrow at the pool of water at his feet.

'I need ter see Jack.'

'Come in,' Jack called from within and Jenny stood aside resignedly, knowing better than to try and make Jack get the rest he needed.

'Well? Have yer found him?' He struggled to sit up on the bunk, wincing as he jarred his shoulder.

'No, but I think I may have found someone who knows something.'

'Go on.' Jack sat and listened intently as Shay recounted the events of the previous night and that morning, ending with them both being chased and splitting up.

'What?! You left her to defend herself, you bloody coward?!' Jenny admonished, glaring crossly at the young Irishman.

'I was being chased meself,' he pouted, looking at her beneath his lashes. 'An' she made it perfectly clear she didn't want m'help!'

'You're a _man_! Not only that, you are a man who is armed and more than capable of looking after himself. I cannot believe you did that, Shay Connelly,' she scolded.

'So ya think she knows the whereabouts of Valentine?' Jack put in, ignoring Jenny's anger. He knew how determined a Tortugan woman could be when she set her mind to something and he knew Shay would have had little choice in the matter.

'Aye, I think she does.'

'Go an' find her, take some o'the others with ya.'

'If it's not too late,' Jenny retorted scornfully.

'Bring her back here, kickin' an' screamin' if necessary. But I want ter see this Patience of yours, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n, savvy.' The Irishman all but ran from the cabin, eager to get away from Jenny's sharp tongue before she could inflict any more damage to his pride.

**…**

The group, consisting of Shay, Daniel, Olabisi and Jonas scoured the streets around where Shay had last seen Patience for a couple of hours at least, but had yet to find any sign of her.

'What now?' Bisi asked, glistening with sweat from the hot afternoon sun.

'How about we go back to th'Tortuga Arms and ask one o'the girls if they know where she lives?' Dan suggested and the others nodded.

'Nah. I get th'feelin' mention her name there today an' we might not come out in one piece,' Shay sighed then jumped as a woman screamed somewhere to the left of them. He shot like a rabbit from a hole in the direction of the noise and the others followed him going as fast as they could, until they all came upon three men surrounding the small, frightened woman who was brandishing a shovel and waving it about in front of her.

'Leave her be!' Shay ordered, hurling himself at the nearest man, drawing his short sword as he did so. His mates joined in the mêlée and Patience found a good use for the shovel, whacking one of her attackers over the head with it whilst he was trying to fight off Olabisi who smiled his thanks at her and dispatched the assailant with his dagger.

The crew of _The Black Pearl_ soon overpowered the remaining two men and Patience leaned against the wall, panting and trying to keep from crying.

'Come on cailìn. Let's be goin' to th'ship.' Shay approached her, his hand outstretched. He was sent reeling as her fist connected with his jaw.

'You bastard!' she spat. 'All my troubles have started since you turned up. Now just leave me alone…' she started towards him, lifting the shovel up again with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

'Whoa! Patience, darlin'. We've just saved yer from a beating, or worse,' he pleaded, backing away and trying to ignore the laughter coming from his friends. 'Who were they anyhow?'

'None of your bleedin' business. Why must you poke your nose in where it is not wanted?'

'Because yer in danger an' I want ter try an help ye. Is that so bad? Were those men Valentine's?'

'You only want me for what you think I _may_ know.'

'No luv, I promise that ain't true. Look, if Valentine is desperate enough ter send men after ye, he ain't goin' ter stop there now, is he? He'll send more an' more an' then maybe Hoskins himself.' Shay knew he had hit the target when the girl paled slightly and the shovel wavered in her hands.

'Ye'll be safe on board _The Black Pearl_. Jack Sparrow will make sure of that.'

'And if my _information_ is worthless to him?'

'I don't think that will be th'case, cailin. What have ye got to lose?' He took a chance on inching forward a little, putting on his most charming smile. 'When we find out where Valentine an' Hoskins are, we'll kill them an' you'll be safe, eh?'

'From what I hear, Sparrow cocked it up an' nearly got himself killed instead. So why should I believe that you'll succeed next time?'

'Because we _won't_ cock it up next time.' Shay darted forward, grabbed the shovel and threw it to one side. He then picked the woman up and slung her over his shoulder, wincing as her feet and fists connected with various parts of his body.

'Put me down you worthless piece of scum!' she shrieked. 'Help! I'm being kidnapped!'

'Fer gawds sake woman. I'm tryin' ter help ye.'

'I don't want ya bleedin' help.'

'Well tough, you've got it.' He jogged down the street, holding onto her as tightly as he could while she assaulted him, impervious to the looks he was getting from people until he finally reached the wharf and the waiting boat. Bisi untied it and climbed in, holding it steady while Shay carefully put Patience down. He saw stars as she punched him once more and he shook his head, tentatively feeling his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

'I am _not_ going on that bloody ship,' she spat, pushing her way past Daniel and Jonas who were not about to risk life and limb by stopping her.

Shay ran after her. 'Yer comin' on board to see Jack _and _yer comin'fer yer own safety. I won't tell ye again.' He picked her up in his arms and held her over the water, steely determination written on his face. 'I'll jump in if ye don't agree.'

'You wouldn't dare…' she gasped, paling.

'No? Ye willin' ter risk it, cailin? I've already had one soaking today, another one ain't goin' ter make much difference.'

'You… you…' Patience spluttered, glaring crossly at him. She sagged in his arms and sighed. 'Please,' she said quietly. 'I cannot swim.'

'Ye'll go in th'boat an' not make a fuss? We'll rig th'bosuns chair up for ye.' A slow grin spread across the Irishman's face. He had her now.

'All right,' she finally conceded. 'But I'm not staying on board. My friend will wonder where I am.'

'Is that whose house ye were at?' He carried her to the boat and gave her over to Olabisi who set her down carefully.

'Y-yes,' she replied uncertainly, clinging onto the sides of the boat. 'She took me in after my house was burned.'

'I can go over later an' let her know that yer safe,' Shay offered, sitting opposite her and using the opportunity to regard her closely, grinning as she blushed under his scrutiny. She was pretty when she was not trying to hit him or screaming like a fishwife.

'She'll be… working later.'

'Ah, I see,' he laughed. 'If ye tell me her name, I'll make sure one of th'lads finds her an' tells her. How about that?'

'We'll see.' Patience turned and watched as the black hull of the ship loomed large, anything to get away from the piercing blue eyes of the man she was determined would not get the better of her. Her stomach churned as they drew alongside and ropes were hurled to the deck.

'Will someone send down th'chair please?'

'Aye Shay, hang on.'

Patience gulped as the bosuns chair came down to the boat and the men helped her into it. 'I-I won't fall out will I?' she asked hesitantly.

'Of course ye won't cailìn. An' if ye should, I'll catch ye, promise.'

'What th'hell is this cailin business?'

'It's a term of endearment,' he smiled as the chair began to rise and she closed her eyes.

She clung on until her knuckles were white as the chair rose up and she looked fearfully as she was swung around to face the deck, staring in astonishment as Joshamee Gibbs beamed at her.

'Mr. Gibbs?'

'Patience Riley? Good grief, I never realised it was you.'

'I didn't know you were aboard _this_ ship.'

'Aye pet, I've been her quartermaster ever since Jack got her back,' he smiled. 'I haven't seen you since you were this high.' He held his hand about hip level, shaking his head incredulously. 'How's your mother?'

'She died about eight years ago. Fever took her.'

'Ah pet, I'm sorry to hear that. Lovely woman your mother was.'

'I bet you say that about all th'whores you've visited,' she retorted, but with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. She remembered her mother always had a soft spot for the portly man.

'Let's take ye down to th'captain.' Shay took her arm, shrugging ruefully as she snatched it away.

'I can manage fine on my own, thank you,' she sniped but still clung on to the railings as she negotiated the steep steps down to the lower deck.

'Cap'n,' Shay called as he rapped on the door to the cabin. 'I've brought her.'

Patience followed the Irishman in and looked the infamous Jack Sparrow up and down, only ever having seen brief glimpses of him before. She gulped as he looked more menacing than she imagined he would, dressed in black breeches and a large shirt that may once have been white. A pistol butt stuck up from a faded striped sash, which was wound around his waist as was a thick belt from which hung a sword. Patience looked with fascination at the two braids dangling from his chin then she looked into his black lined eyes and gulped once more as she saw hostile anger in them. A red patterned bandana held his unruly hair back off his face and a battered hat was shoved firmly down on top of that. She had heard that he had been shot, either by Valentine or Hoskins, but as far as she could tell there was no sign of any injury.

'Well?' he demanded. 'Tell me what ya know.'

'And what's in it for me?' Anger gave her courage and she stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated.

'I'll pay ya well _if_ I deem the information you have ter be good enough.'

'An' what good will money do me if you make a bollocks of it again? If Valentine or Hoskins live, I will die. I want a hell of a sight more than money, Sparrow.'

'Such as? An' that's _Captain_ Sparrow to you, missy.' Jack indicated for her to sit at the table and it was then that she noticed how he seemed to be holding his right arm stiffly and wondered if the rumours had been true after all.

'Such as assurances that this time you _will_ kill them.'

'Them? I take it ya want Hoskins dead more than Valentine?'

'I want _both_ of them dead,' she spat.

'What's Hoskin's got on ya ter make ya be his whore?' He sighed at her hesitation. 'Look luv, the next men Valentine sends after ya _won't_ be askin' nicely if you'll go with them. Ya made enough fuss in comin' on board that they probably heard ya in Port Royal, so Valentine is goin' ter think that ya've told me whether ya do or not. So what have ya got to lose, eh?'

'My life,' she snapped.'

'He'll kill ya fer just being on this ship.'

'An' just who do I have ter thank for _that_?' she turned and glared at Shay who shifted under her gaze, but still managed a grin in return.

'Patience, yer caught between th'devil an' th'deep blue sea. Damned if ya tell, damned if ya don't. At least if ya tell us where they are, we can deal with 'em, savvy?'

'Like you _dealt_ with them before?' she remarked, looking pointedly at his right arm and smiling inwardly as he shifted slightly in his chair. 'The last person who found out what I know was fed to the sharks… _alive_.'

'We can take ya to a safe place if ya want, away from Tortuga. We'll be leavin' soon anyway.'

'I don't want ter leave Tortuga. It's my home.'

'It'll be yer final restin' place too,' Jack sniped back, losing patience with the girl. 'Fine, ya want ter risk it in town, off ya go. But Shay won't be around ter come t'yer rescue next time an' Valentine is not goin' ter believe that ya didn't tell me. Goodbye Patience Riley.' He stood and turned way from her, feigning indifference.

She stood angrily and took a couple of steps towards the door then glanced at Shay who had an unreadable look in his eyes. 'You promise you will kill them both,' she whispered fearfully.

'That's what we came here for,' Jack replied, still with his back to her.

'Why? What did Valentine do to you?'

'That's none of yer business. Ya goin' ter tell us where to find them?'

Patience sighed and stared at the deck, torn as to what to do for the best. She realised that what the pirate captain said made sense but she could not afford for Valentine and Hoskins to escape again.

'There is a track behind the church on the edge of town that takes you west. If you follow it, it leads you to the foot of the mountains where you'll find a cave at the end of the track. That is his hideout. I think it takes a good hour or more to walk there and you can't get to it from the sea.'

'How d'ya know this?' Jack turned and sat back down, scrutinising her.

'I was employed as a maid by Valentine some time ago. I was cleaning the hall outside his study one day and they were discussing it, the door was ajar. Valentine had only just discovered it, which is why they were talking about the location.'

'An' Hoskins?'

'He looked out of the door and saw me. Later that day he found me and threatened that if I didn't sleep with him, he'd tell Valentine that I was deliberately eavesdropping,' she whispered, wringing her hands at the memory.

'Right. Shay, go an' organise some men. Gibbs'll know where th'church is.'

'Aye Cap'n.' Shay looked at Patience sympathetically, wishing there was something he could say to make her feel better but realised that getting rid of her two adversaries would be the only way to make her feel better. 'We'll get them cailin,' he promised, smiling at her, his heart skipping when she gave a small, hesitant smile back.

'I hope so,' she replied as he opened the door. 'I really hope so.' She looked once more at the pirate captain. 'I would like to go ashore now.'

'Not a chance luv, yer stayin' on board until th'men get back an' Valentine an' Hoskins have been killed, savvy?'

Patience rolled her eyes at him. 'I don't have any choice do I?'

'No luv, ya don't.' Jack looked up and smiled as Jenny walked into the cabin.

'I think I will go and watch for their return on deck then, if that's all right with you?' Patience asked, somewhat sarcastically.

'Do what ya want. But if ya sneak off, it'll be your funeral…'

Jack shook his head as the young woman marched from his cabin then looked at Jenny, watching with amusement.

'She's headstrong isn't she?' she laughed, winding the sling back around Jack's shoulder and kissing the top of his head by way of apology as he hissed.

'Aye, I thought you were bad enough when you first came aboard. Mind you, at least she hasn't hit me… _yet_.' He frowned at looked at Jenny quizzically. 'Were you eavesdropping?' he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

'Me?' she asked innocently, laughing as he nipped her earlobe. 'Do you think they'll find Valentine?'

'They had bloody better,' Jack warned, not knowing what he would do if his adversary escaped once more.

'If they don't? How long do you intend keeping this feud going, Jack?'

'Until Valentine is dead, no matter how long that takes.'

'To whatever end? You could have been killed. Our child might never have known you. I know I have this compass and that I would live in luxury for the rest of my life, but that is not what I want, Jack.'

He sighed and buried his face in her lose hair, inhaling the faint coconut smell of the soap she used to wash it. 'I know luv. But I can't stop now. My mistake has made Valentine ten times more dangerous than he was before. He _has_ to be killed now, savvy?'

'I suppose,' she sighed. 'When we go to the Fragrance Isles, will you stay with me a while? You need a chance to recover. Or, as Mr. Gibbs said, you may never recover properly, otherwise.'

'Aye luv, I might.' He grinned wolfishly. 'Just think, you an' me all alone…'

'And me with a belly the size of a whale,' she laughed, kissing him passionately.

**…**


	10. ‘Luck o’the devil you an’ me have got, M...

Usual disclaimers – pah!

**Chapter Ten: **'Luck o'the devil you an' me have got, Mr. Valentine.'

'Mr. Valentine!'

Tobias Hoskins peered out of the entrance of the cave at the call and beckoned Samuel Taylor in. 'What's wrong?'

'Sparrow. His men killed th'others an' took the girl onto his ship,' he panted. 'They're comin' after ya.'

'Damn! How far behind?' Valentine demanded.

'About two miles or so, Sir.'

'Follow me,' he ordered the two men. 'And bring food. We'll be travelling for at least half a day.'

'Where to?' Hoskins stared at his employer with some astonishment.

'You don't think I would only have one bolt-hole, do you Toby? There is another one by the coast. We follow a river to it so we'll have water to drink at least.'

'We're going over the mountains?'

'Unless you want to face Sparrow's men, yes. Now move.'

The three men picked up sacks of food and hurried out of the cave, looking down the valley at their pursuers, who spotted them and started running up the hill.

'This way, quickly.' Absolon Valentine led the way around the foot of the mountain and into the thick woodland that ran along the crevice. He took them along a meandering path and then they started to climb, grappling at the ground as it rose steeply.

…

'Where th'hell have they gone?' Jonas Lowe peered through the densly populated woods, trying to spot moving figures.

'Well they're in there, so in there we go.' Shay uncocked his pistol and ran between the trees, looking this way and that, desperately searching for the fugitives.

…

'Don't keep looking back,' Valentine hissed angrily at Sam Taylor. 'Concentrate on where you are going and we'll get away from them quicker.' He stopped for a moment to get his bearings then ran to his left, indicating the other two to follow him.

…

'Up there!' Olabisi whispered loud enough for the others to hear and pointed up the mountain to where the men were running along the side of it and they all set off in pursuit, except Joshamee Gibbs, who reckoned his mountain climbing days were long gone, if they had ever been around at all and he sat himself on a rock, keeping watch for anything untoward.

…

'They're coming after us,' Hoskins hissed, pulling his pistol from its holster and uncocking it as he ran.

Valentine looked up the hillside. 'We make for that outcrop there. We should be able to hold them off.' The three men ran behind a large mound of rocks and peered around, readying their weapons.

…

'They've gone behind those rocks,' Bisi whispered, indicating with his pistol.

'Bugger,' Shay swore, knowing it would be difficult to get to them. He dived for cover as a pistol shot rang out and hit the ground just before him. 'Bastards,' he called, shaking his fist towards the outcrop. 'Come out an' fight like men.'

'Come up here and fight like men,' Valentine taunted, firing his pistol at the gangly black man who ran behind a tree, the rest of the crew doing the same.

'Create a diversion,' Jonas hissed as he worked his way sideways, running from tree to tree and hoping he would not be spotted.

'Yer just a coward, Valentine. Ye ain't get th'balls ter fight, ye get yer men t'do it for ye,' Shay called from behind his tree, watching as his mate inched closer up the mountain towards the rocks.

'Why sully my hands with the likes of _you_?'

'Are ye there Hoskins? I'm surprised Valentine hasn't killed ye yet.' The young Irishman provoked, hoping to get the man angry or fearful enough to make a mistake.

'Why would he do that? For that little tart? I don't think so,' Hoskins goaded.

'She's as good as dead anyway,' Valentine put in, laughing evilly and making Shay's blood run cold.

The crew of _The Black Pearl_ started shouting and throwing rocks up towards their prey, anything to distract their attention from Jonas Lowe, Daniel Woods and Ben Watson, creeping up towards them.

'Bloody hell, Sir!' Hoskins cried in alarm as Jonas Low flew from the side of the outcrop, a little ahead of the others still scrambling up the rock face below him. His pistol fired, taking Samuel Taylor through the head. Daniel and Ben looked up in alarm, climbing as fast as they could

'Go!' Olabisi yelled and he and the rest of the men ran for all they were worth up the hillside.

Jonas grappled with Hoskins, frantically trying to draw his short sword from his belt and stumbling as Hoskins pushed him away. Valentine dived on the ground and rolled out of the way, then lined up his pistol and shot Jonas in the back as he went to lunge for Hoskins once more and the _Pearl_ man fell to the ground.

'Come on!' Hoskins grabbed Valentine and dragged him to his feet, running back into the dense trees, dodging shots as they did and firing them by return, managing somehow to hold back the chasing men.

'_Jonas_!' Shay cried, as he rounded the rocks and saw his fallen friend, dropping to his knees as he reached him. 'Ye bastards!' he called. 'Ye'll pay fer this.'

'You will have to catch us first,' Valentine teased from somewhere up the mountain. He stifled a yell as the ground suddenly disappeared before him and he found himself falling and rolling down a slope until he came to rest near the bottom, a few yards away from Tobias Hoskins who was sitting up and gingerly testing himself for broken bones.

'Bloody hell, that was too close,' he breathed, chuckling wryly at his friend's grin.

'Luck o'the devil you an' me have got, Mr. Valentine,' Hoskins replied, looking up at the trees which covered them from view.

…

'Where th'bleedin' hell did they go?' Ben Watson wondered, looking around.

'Down there I reckon,' Daniel replied, nodding at the tree covered slope.

The men looked down the crevice, wondering whether to risk going down or not before deciding it would be suicidal. If the fall did not kill them, the men at the bottom of it would, if they were still alive.

**…**

Men paused outside taverns and brothels as they watched the crew of _The Black Pearl_ carry their fallen mate through Tortuga and down towards the docks.

'Is Valentine dead?' someone called, but the crew carried on in silence. They did not know for sure and did not want to tempt fate by confirming it. They put the body of Jonas Lowe in a waiting boat and Shay, Joshamee and Daniel climbed in, the younger two men taking up the oars and rowing to their ship.

'What's happened?' Jack's voice came from the side. 'Is Valentine dead?'

'Don't know, Cap'n,' Gibbs replied heavily. Shay and Daniel climbed on board, but he threw the lines up and held on as the hauled the boat up to the deck and then climbed out and faced his captain. 'Apparently they either fell or jumped down a crevice. The men couldn't follow, not without ropes.'

Jack looked at the face of his fallen crewman and touched his forehead, sad that such a fine young man had lost his life. 'Still reckon yer safer in town,' he asked Patience who was looking at the dead man in horror.

'Jack…' Jenny chided, walking over to the girl and putting her arm around her.

'He's still alive, isn't he?' she whispered fearfully.

'The fall most likely killed him,' Jenny comforted, praying that it was true.

'Sorry Jack,' Shay apologised as he climbed out of the boat. 'Sorry Patience,' he smiled apologetically at the woman. 'They were tipped off. Jonas killed a man who had been with them but he was killed himself before we could go an' help him.'

'Which way were they going?' Jack asked.

'Up the mountain,' Dan put in. 'An' they seemed t'know where they were goin' too.'

'So he more than likely has another bolt hole,' Jack mused, stroking his beard braids, watching regretfully as the body was lifted from the boat and taken below by those who had been awaiting their return on board.

Patience watched them disappear below before turning on Jack, realising that despite his assurances, things were now much worse for her. 'Great! No home, no money, no job, no friends and now a bloody death sentence hanging over me! Thanks a soddin' lot Sparrow!'

'It could be worse,' Jack replied. 'An' that's Captain, if you please.'

'Oh yeah, I could be dead already. Th'anticipation is a killer!'

'That's enough,' Jack ordered, glaring crossly at her.

'I'm getting' off this damned ship right now.' Patience went to push past Jack but he held her fast and pushed his face into hers.

'Firstly, ya don't curse me ship. Secondly, you of all people should know how many men Valentine employed. D'ya _really_ think yer goin' ter be safe off this ship. Too many people have died because of _him_. You are not goin' ter be another one.'

'What th'hell do you care, _Sparrow_?' she spat, deliberately missing out his title.

'That man,' he nodded in the direction the crew had taken the body. 'Gave up his life because of you,' he snarled, avoiding her question and taking a grim sense of satisfaction when Patience looked downcast, tears springing to her eyes.

She paused, looking up at him. 'I'm sorry for your man, but he gave his life for your feud. I merely told you where Valentine would be.'

'Fine. If that's th'way yer want it, get off me ship, _now_!' he snarled, pushing her away from him.

'Ah, Ja… Captain. I really don't think that is wise.' Shay took a hesitant step towards his friend then stopped at the look in his eyes. 'Valentine threatened her up on the mountain. He _will_ have men looking for her.'

Patience blanched at this news and looked from one man to the other, fear written on her face.

'Why? His cover has already been blown an' he has more important things ter worry about, _if _he is still alive,' Jack growled.

'Is he th'sort of man ter let a betrayal like this go? Please Jack, let her stay on board.'

'She doesn't want to. Do ya missy?'

'I-I…' She looked from one man to the other then down at the deck. 'Could I stay on board until you find them dead or they are killed please,' she finally asked in a small voice.

'What was that? Didn't quite hear ya?'

'Jack, leave the girl alone. She has been through enough what with Hoskins, losing her house and job and now Valentine threatening her. Come on.' Jenny wrapped her arm back around the younger woman's shoulder and lead her down to the cabin, shooting a dark look at her lover as they passed him.

'Gibbs, organise some men ter go an' find out whether Valentine is dead or not. Daniel, ya can go with them ter show where it was, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n.'

'Jack! What's happening?'

Jack rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as the voice of Richie Page came from the side of the ship. 'We think we have killed Valentine but we have ter go an' check.'

'Why, are ya worried that he's going to rise from the grave,' he laughed as he climbed over the side and onto the deck.

'He fell down a slope that is too steep ter climb without rope. Some men are just goin' ter have a look.'

'Ah, I see. Well I've just come ter say that Bailey has itchy feet an' we're makin' sail soon.'

'So soon?' Jack enquired, a puzzled frown creasing his brow.

'Yeah well. He hasn't had a ship fer a few months, he can't wait ter start plunderin' again. 'Ya've got yer share o'the spoils so there's no point in hangin' around.'

'All right then.' Jack held out his left hand and shook the other man's. 'See ya around.'

'Yeah, no doubt our paths will cross soon. Good luck wi'findin' Valentine,' he called as he shinned back down to his boat.

'We'll find him if it's th'last thing I do,' Jack promised, saluting.

'No doubt I'll hear all about it when we next meet up,' Richie laughed as he rowed himself back towards _Le Brestois_.

'Aye mate, that you will,' Jack called. '_An' don't think I've forgotten what ya said ter th'Frenchies_,' he thought darkly.

He turned to look at the group, consisting of John Williams, Davy Phillips, Dan Woods and Drew McCarrick, assembled to go and find the body of Absolon Valentine. 'If ya find his body I want ya ter run him through, just ter make sure,' he ordered them. 'And ya'd better do th'same ter Hoskins otherwise we'll never get any peace from th'minx, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n, John assured him. 'We'll make sure they're dead, don't you worry.'

**…**

'Ya've got a nerve Page,' Job Bailey spat, through the bars of the brig. 'Mutineering _my_ ship.'

'Your ship? _Your_ ship? Don't make me laugh. All ya did was follow Sparrow ter Tortuga and drink yerself stupid on th'wine in the captain's cabin. I've been th'one givin' out th'orders. I was the one who made ready fer battle. I was the one who lead the men. You know it an' they know it an' that's why it is _me_ they are followin', not you.'

'Yer scum, Page. _Scum_!'

'Maybe I am, but at least I'm sober scum,' he snarled, pushing his face to the bars.

'Where are we goin?' Bailey asked, feeling the movement of the ship beneath his feet.

'None o'yer concern. Not that yer goin' t'be around for too much longer anyway,' Page sneered, turning away from the caged man. 'Yer dead as soon as we get away from th'island.'

'Will ya have th'balls t'do it yerself? I doubt it. Ya never have liked ter get ya hands dirty, eh Page.'

'Shut up,' he shouted over his shoulder as he exited the brig.

'Fuckin' coward!'

**…**


	11. Th’bloody minx wouldn’t know reason if i...

Insert disclaimers here (.)

Where are you all?! I only have Pendraginnink, A Depp Girl and RandomGal to thank for reviews… Five lashes and down to the brig with the rest of you!

Pen, I'm glad you liked the description of Jack. I half wondered whether to do it, as _everyone_ knows what he looks like. But then realised that Patience didn't really, so did it through her eyes.

RandomGal – glad you like Patience!

**…**

**Chapter Eleven: '**Th'bloody minx wouldn't know reason if it jumped up an' bit her arse.'

Jack made his way wearily back to his cabin, looking forward to some peace and quiet with Jenny. He frowned as he opened to door to see Patience sitting in his chair and having her ratted hair combed by Jenny.

'Come in Jack,' Jenny smiled, indicating with the comb. 'I'm just making Patience more presentable.'

'Aye, so I can see,' he replied dryly, looking sardonically at the girl.

'What about my payment, Sparrow? Ya promised ya'd pay me well if my information proved good. Well it did.'

'If ya start usin' me correct title, _then_ I might see about yer payment,' he snapped, walking over to the bunk and pulling the drapes across. He lay down, feeling drained. His injury had taken more out of him that he admitted to anyone, Jenny excepting, and he wondered if he would recover fully from it. '_I think I will stay wi'Jen fer a while_,' he thought to himself. '_Give myself chance ter recouperate_.'

'How long did you work for Valentine?' Jenny asked the younger woman as she teased a particularly stubborn knot from her hair.

'Just over two years. Two years too bleedin' long.'

'_Why_ did you work for him?'

'_The woman's a mind reader_,' Jack mused, smiling to himself. '_I was just wonderin' that_.'

'Me mother was a whore. On her deathbed, she made me promise not ter go down th'same path. Some o'the jobs I've had have been worse than whorin', Valentine's being one of them,' she shuddered, remembering the times she had had to clean up blood stains from the floor and walls.

'And what made you leave?'

'One of his lackey's had tried to come on to me and I told him ter bugger off. He thought it would be a great revenge to trip me as I was carrying a tray with Mr. Valentine's afternoon tea on and it spilled on him. He beat me with a cane and dismissed me.'

Jenny sighed in sympathy. 'Not the nicest best man to work for then?'

Patience snorted derisively and shook her head. 'I only went there because I was desperate for work. It was either that or whoring an' I ended up a whore anyway.'

'Not by choice,' Jenny reminded her. 'How long were you at the Tortuga Arms?'

'I had been there fer about a year an' I really liked it. But a new landlord took over recently an' he was a right bastard.'

'So what will you do now?' Jenny sighed with relief as she finally untangled the knot without hurting Patience too much and carried on combing.

'_When_ I get me payment, I'll get me a new house an' maybe try an' find a better job. Not that there are many of those on Tortuga.'

'Have you ever thought of moving elsewhere? There are better places to live, I can assure you of that.'

'Living somewhere other than Tortuga? I dunno, never really thought about it,' Patience admitted. 'Can't see myself livin' somewhere else.'

'There,' Jenny smiled, admiring her handiwork. 'You've got lovely hair.' She handed Patience her looking glass so she could see herself, smiling as her eyes shone in wonderment at the mirror. Obviously she had never held such a costly thing before, nor seen herself in one.

'Cap'n,' Shay called, knocking on the door and walking in. 'Ah, sorry ladies,' he grinned, looking in astonishment at Patience's shining golden hair. 'Bloody hell, woman! Ye look more beautiful than ever.'

'I hope it's Patience yer referring to an' not Jen,' came Jack's laconic voice from behind the drapes.

'Ah but of course it is. Not that yer not beautiful as well, Jenny,' he flattered, smiling disarmingly at both women. 'I'm off into town, Cap'n. Is there anythin' ye need?'

'Nah, Shay. Just don't get into trouble, eh? We've had enough of that fer a while.'

'I'll be a good boy,' he promised, laughing as he winked at Patience then left the cabin.

'That'll be a first, Erinman' Patience called then went back to staring at her reflection in the mirror.

'I'll show you where you can sleep tonight, if needs be,' Jenny offered, wanting to let Jack get some peace. 'The men might not be back before nightfall.'

'I am ter _sleep_ on board? I don't bloody think so.'

'Off ya go then,' Jack retorted. 'Give me regards ter Valentine's men.'

'Yer a bastard, Spa… _Captain_ Sparrow.'

'A bastard who is keepin' yer safe fer now. Though gawd only knows why.'

'Come on.' Jenny led the younger woman from the cabin, mentally reminding herself to keep the two of them apart as much as possible. 'Our helmsman, Olabisi, has offered you his cabin for the night. He will bunk down with the rest of the crew.'

'That's very kind of him,' Patience replied, a mite uncertainly. 'Why is everyone so concerned about me welfare?'

'Why shouldn't we be? Jack is not the bastard you think he is. If he was he would have used you to get to Valentine, not do everything he can to protect you.'

'Hmpf! Maybe…' She followed the older woman to the helmsman's quarters, looking around the sparsely furnished cabin.

'Why don't you take some rest. You look as though you haven't slept in a week.'

'I think I might do that,' she smiled, suddenly realising just how tired she felt. 'Thanks.'

'It's a pleasure. It's nice to have another woman on board, even though it's giving poor Joshamee a fit of the vapours,' she laughed. Jenny left Patience and hurried back to their cabin, hoping that Jack would not be asleep.

'About bloody time too,' he moaned from the bunk. 'Thought ya'd never get here.'

'The poor girl needs someone to be a friend at the moment,' she chided, climbing on the bunk and snuggling up to her lover.

'She's got Shay.'

'Don't be pedantic. You know what I mean.'

'Enough about Patience, come here woman. I want ya,' he growled, trying to roll over on top of her but having to stop as it became too painful.

'_Jack_! You're in no state for rolling around.'

'Try tellin' that ter him down there,' he moaned, shifting as his breeches became uncomfortably tight.

'There are ways and means, Jack Sparrow. You've taught me that at least,' Jenny chuckled seductively, unlacing his breeches and pulling them off. She took a foot in her hands and ran her thumbs along his sole, smiling as he squirmed on the bunk then she sucked on a toe, watching as Jack closed his eyes in bliss. She worked her way up his legs, alternating between the two, kissing, licking and nibbling gently until she reached his groin. Jenny ran her nose along the length of his manhood and flicked her tongue across the tip, tasting the droplets beaded there.

'Jen…' he murmured, tangling his fingers through her hair. 'Come here luv.'

She followed the trail of hair from his groin to his stomach and thrust the tip of her tongue into his belly button, feeling him rumble with pleasure.

'Like that?' she chuckled, moving from his belly to a brown nipple and sucking noisily on it whilst her hand caressed his balls.

'I like anythin' ya do ter me,' he rasped, groaning as her fingers ran feathery light strokes along the length of his shaft then grasped it firmly and started pumping, squeezing him gently on the downward stroke.

'Anything?' she whispered huskily into his ear, before biting the lobe, making him jerk.

'Ah! Ya know I do,' he gasped, his fingers probing between her legs and finding her entrance. 'Th'same as you like anythin' I do ter you.' He started thrusting his fingers into her, hitting a spot inside that made Jenny moan and buck and bite on his neck hard.

'Oh… Juh ack,' she panted, her hand moving faster along his prick as she neared her release.

'Harder Jen,' he urged, his own fingers gathering pace until with a cry, his seed squirted from him, slathering his belly.

'Ohhhh,' she moaned, her body tensing up as her own climax took over her body.

'Bloody hell woman,' he chuckled as he withdrew his fingers from within her and brought them to his mouth, sucking lazily on them. 'There are ways an' means indeed,' he grinned.

'We'll have to think of other ways and means tonight,' she smiled, circling his nipple with her finger.

'I can think of a few already.'

'Mmm, me too…'

**…**

Shay started to whistle as he climbed up the side of _The Pearl_ and stopped himself just in time, remembering the age old superstition about whistling up the devil. He took the knapsack off his back and cradled it carefully in his hands. He had had a productive time during his trip to town and felt very pleased with himself.

'Have ye seen Patience?' he asked of one of the crewmen then headed for Bisi's cabin, grinning. He ran his hand through his black, rather unruly hair, despite it being tied back in a club, and knocked on the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, Shay,' he replied, hoping she would let him in.

'What d'ya want?' she asked in a surly tone.

'I've brought ye somethin'. Can I come in?'

She opened the door and looked at him suspiciously. 'What?'

'Ye'll have ter let me in ter find out,' he smiled, holding the knapsack up in front of her.

Patience sighed theatrically, feigning apathy, but in reality she was eager to find out what he had brought her.

'Close yer eyes,' he instructed, wagging a finger at her when she looked at him sardonically. 'Close them.'

'Isn't this a bit childish?' she retorted, but closed them all the same.

'Hold yer hands open.'

'Fer gawds sake, Erinman. Ya like ter make a song an' dance about it, don't ya?'

'Well, if ye don't want me gifts…'

'All right, all right,' she conceded, holding her hands out, frowning as he placed two objects in her hands, one light and the other quite a bit heavier.

'Open.'

Patience opened her eyes and stared at the bone comb and hand glass, inlaid with tiny pearls, in amazement, too shocked for words.

'D'ye like them?' he asked, smiling for he could see that she did by the look on her face.

'I-I…' she gulped, too overwhelmed to speak. She took refuge in spite and looked at him suspiciously. 'What d'ya want from me?'

'Nothin,' he replied, still smiling despite the rebuff.

'Don't give me that!' she sniped. 'Ya still want me ter open me legs fer ya. Well forget it. Here, have them back.'

'All right, there is something I want,' he admitted, holding his hands up in surrender.

'I knew it,' she replied triumphantly.

'A smile…'

'A _what_? A smile? Are ya mad, man? What is a smile ter ya?'

'I've never seen ye smile since the moment I clapped eyes on ye an' I bet ye have got a smile as beautiful as yer hair.'

'Bloody charmer,' she snorted, looking back at the gifts. 'These must have cost ya a pretty penny an' all ya want is a _smile_?'

'Well a kiss'd be nice too, but I know me limitations.'

'Damn right there, Shay.'

'So do I get one?'

'A smile or a kiss?'

'Both…? A smile.'

Patience looked at herself in the hand glass and felt the corners of her mouth twitch almost of their own accord. A slow smile spread across her face and she found herself blushing, much to her astonishment. She took the comb and ran it through her hair, pulling it away from her head then letting it drop down as the comb reached the ends.

'Thanks,' she smiled shyly, reaching over and giving Shay a quick peck on the cheek.

'It's a pleasure, me darlin'. Happy ter oblige.'

'Ya still ain't getting' me ter open me legs fer ya.'

'Give it time, me little Imp. Give it time,' he laughed, hurrying from the cabin before her fist could find him again.

'I'll give ya bleedin' Imp, Erinman,' she yelled, hugging the comb and mirror to her chest tightly as if afraid they would disappear if she let them go.

**…**

'Nothing?'

'No, Captain Sparrow, not a sign of either of 'em.' John Williams looked as though he had spent the night sleeping rough, which was precisely what they had all done, making it back to the ship mid morning.

'Bleedin' hell,' Jack cursed, although he wasn't too surprised. He'd had a hunch that his nemesis was still alive.

'What now Jack?' Joshamee Gibbs asked. Do we try and find them?'

'Where? Ya say there was no sign of another hideout?' he asked Davy Phillips, who shook his head. 'He could have gone anywhere. Probably got a boat hidden in a cove, knowing him.'

'Aye, that was my thought,' Gibbs agreed.

'We go to Isla de Muerta, Scurvy Tom is retirin' from th'sea an' so wants his booty, then we make fer th'Fragrance Isles, build a home fer Jen, savvy?'

'What about Patience?' Shay put in. 'She can't stay on Tortuga.'

'She says she doesn't want ter leave th'fair isle,' Jack replied sarcastically.

'I'll talk her round,' the young Irishman promised. 'Make her see reason.'

'_Reason_?! Ha! Th'bloody minx wouldn't know reason if it jumped up an' bit her arse. An' just where d'ya propose we take Madame?'

'We could take her to the Fragrance Isles and she could be my companion,' Jenny suggested from the capstan on which she was sitting.

'_What_? I don't bleedin' think so.'

'I think it's a great idea,' Shay beamed, throwing a grateful look at Jenny.

'Aye, ya would,' Jack replied dryly. 'An' just what would a _companion_ do, exactly?'

'She could keep house for me when I am too big and too busy to do so. She would be a friend and company in a strange place. Tom would be able to keep an eye on us both, if he decides to live there too.'

'I dunno…' Jack said doubtfully, thinking he knew a nice spit of land he would rather leave her on. He wondered if the palm trees had recovered yet from Elizabeth's fire.

'She has to live somewhere,' Jenny implored.

'Why are ya all discussin me like I'm a bloody child who doesn't know her own mind?' came a caustic voice coming up the steps from below. 'If yer goin' ter be makin' decisions, don't ya think I ought ter be in on them?' Patience marched over to Jack and stood before him, hands on hips. 'Did ya find them?'

'Nah luv but I didn't expect to, which is why ya can't stay in Tortuga.'

'So ya've signed me death warrant then?' she sighed, shaking her head at him.

'I've made it more dangerous fer Jenny too, missy. So don't think yer on yer own.'

'Would ya like me as a companion?' she asked Jenny, still sitting on the capstan. 'Why?'

'Why not? I like your company, I will need help as I get bigger and then after the baby arrives. You need somewhere safe to live – kill two birds with one stone.'

'Th'_Pearl_ would be droppin' by every now an' then,' Shay added, a hopeful look on his face.

'I need time ter think about it,' Patience said uncertainly.

'We're stockin' th'ship now so ya have th'rest of th'day. We leave at dawn tomorrow, with or without ya, savvy?'

'Fair enough. Can I go ashore?' she asked.

'With an escort, yes.'

'I'll go with her.'

'Are ya me bleedin' shadow, Erinman?' she sniped, rolling her eyes.

'Shay, I want yer back on th'ship by dusk, with _her_ if she's comin', savvy?'

'Aye Jack,' he grinned, winking at the young woman who scowled at him. 'Ah, but yer much prettier when ye smile, cailin,' he chided gently, following her as she made for the side of the ship.

'Shay. No risks. If she don't want ter come, leave her. That's an order, savvy?' Jack warned as he handed over a pouch of money to the young Irishman. Shay looked inside the pouch, whistling in amazement as he realised it was what Jack had said he would give her. He realised Jack did not think she would be coming back.

'Aye Ja.. . Captain,' he replied heavily. I understand.'

**…**

'Mr. Valentine! There's a ship heading for this cove.' Tobias Hoskins ran into the makeshift hut, set high on the beach, panting with exertion and panic.

Absolon Valentine jumped to his feet and ran outside, looking in disbelief. 'I don't believe it,' he muttered, shaking his head. 'He did it.'

'Who did it? What is going on?'

'You'll see, Toby. You'll see.'

They watched as the ship dropped anchor and a boat was lowered down the side. A man climbed down and started rowing for the shore. Hoskins peered into the distance, thinking that he recognised him.

'That looks like…'

'Richard Page. Yes, it is.'

'What is going on, Sir?'

'You're alive!' Page called as the boat drew closer to the shore. 'I thought Sparrow's men may have succeeded.'

Valentine ran down the beach, grabbing the rope as it was tossed to him and heaved the boat up the shingle beach, grinning at Page. 'Not a chance, son. It will take more than the likes of Jack Sparrow to get the better of me.'

'I'm sorry about the ships. I had to go along with it or my cover would have been blown.'

'No, you did the right thing. We can easily get more ships, once we get to Port-de-Paix.'

'Sir?' Toby Hoskins looked from one man to the other in bewilderment.

'Richard Page is my son, Toby. I used to visit… a lady of the night when my wife, Sarah, first became ill and she bore me Richard. I have surreptitiously paid for his upbringing all these years and gave him a position on my ship, just a cabin boy to start with and he worked his way up, so as not to bring suspicion upon himself. He has used his experience to be a spy for me, bringing me information that I would otherwise never have found out.'

'Your _son_?'

'I have more secrets than you will ever know about,' he chuckled. 'It was Richard who has kept this hideout stocked with food.'

'I-I see... this is where you used to go to when you would disappear for a few days, isn't it?' he asked, realisation suddenly dawning on him.

'So Richie, tell me what has happened.' Absolon Valentine led the way back up the beach to the hut, his hand on his son's shoulder.

'I tracked Bailey down to Tortola and who should turn up but Sparrow, spouting on about revenge against you. Bailey decided he wanted some of the action and got together a crew and we all sailed on _The Black Pearl_ until we found that,' he jerked his thumb towards _Le Brestois_, sitting at anchor in the small bay. 'I was in charge of the ship, Bailey spent the entire time drunk,' he sneered condescendingly. 'But I had to go along with the attack, the men were eager for it and would probably have killed me if I hadn't.'

'I told you, that doesn't matter. New ships and crews are easy enough to come by. Where are Bailey and Sparrow now?'

'Well…' Page grinned coldly. 'Bailey just so happens to be sitting in the brig.'

'Is he now?' Valentine chuckled, winking at Tobias Hoskins. 'It seems we'll have a little fun with Job Bailey, eh, Toby?'

'More than a little fun,' he agreed, still reeling at the shock of his employer's secrets.

'Sparrow is still in Tortuga but not for long. From what I've heard, he is making base on the Fragrance Isles.'

'_What_? Why on earth would he do that?'

'Jenny Samuels is pregnant with his child.'

'So he got her back then? Did you happen to find out who those men were, the bounty hunters?'

'No, Sparrow never spoke of it and neither did any of his crew, no matter how drunk I got them. Sparrow must have threatened them with a fate worse than death if they spilled.'

'Ah well,' Valentine sighed. 'No doubt all will be revealed in time.'

'How badly injured is he?' Hoskins enquired, wanting to know if his shot had been good or not.

'He can move about but I think he's worse than he's letting on. Shall we go after him, father? _Le Brestois_ was carrying French weapons and although we had to split it half and half with Sparrow, we've still got more than enough to take him on.'

'And he's got more than enough to hit us back,' Valentine reasoned. 'Is your ship fast?'

'Not as fast as _The Pearl_, but then few are. She handles quite well, shallow on the draught when she's not loaded up and we were able to keep pace with Sparrow but then we weren't in pursuit.'

'No, we don't go after him now. We go to Port-de-Paix and re-group then we pay Sparrow a little visit…'

**…**

Dum-dum-duuuuum!

Port-de-Paix is on the Haitian mainland.


	12. ‘Ya think yer can turn me into a eunuch?...

Usual disclaimers – but Shay's mine! Mwahahahaha!

A warning for a nasty scene in this chapter and a little _fun _with Jack and Patience… ;)

Sincere apologies to Hilary for forgetting to thank her for editing and reviewing last time – wrist is duly slapped.

Pen, you had me crying (yet again) with your review, especially the 'foot' bit!!

KillerK, I'm British, so the Thanksgiving holidays didn't affect me. I know what you mean about RL intruding on your fun though.

Roxula's Bride – your wish is my command!

Thanks to Ginny, galleria, tru spirit, beatlechicksteph, and A Depp Girl, for your reviews.

**…**

**Chapter Twelve**: 'Ya think yer can turn me into a eunuch?'

'Ya lookin' forward ter havin' a house again?' Jack nestled himself back into Jenny's arms as she sat on the window seat, after overseeing the last of the supplies on board. They would be setting off soon.

'In a way, I am,' she admitted. 'It will be nice to have a garden again, grow flowers and herbs. I can stock Mr. Cotton's medicine chest,' she chuckled. 'But I will miss you dreadfully. I shall miss life on board ship.'

'You'll get used ter it again. You've spent longer on land than ya have on th'sea,' he reminded her.

'Yes, but as you have said so many times, the sea gets into your blood.'

'Nothin' ter stop ya comin' on board again when th'nipper gets older.'

'I don't know,' she sighed, kissing his unruly hair. 'We might have more children.'

'Aye, we might. How about getting' in some practice… we don't wan t ya forgetting how babies are made now, do we?' he grinned.

'I don't think there's much chance of that, Jack Sparrow,' she snorted, moving his hair to one side and kissing his neck. 'Although they do say, practice makes perfect…'

'Well what are ya waitin' for?' he demanded, standing and pulling Jenny to her feet. 'Undress me luv,' he growled huskily, watching her face intently as her deft fingers set to work on first removing his clothes, then her own.

'Sit down Jack,' she instructed, straddling him once he was seated and lowering herself onto him, gasping as he took a nipple in his mouth as she did. She arched her back and leaned her hands on his knees as she rode up and down on him, moaning as his mouth sucked on her breasts, her neck, her collarbone, whatever part of her body he could reach.

'Hold me, Jen,' he whispered, wrapping his good arm around her as she did and latching his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring deep inside.

Jenny moaned deeply into his mouth as she came, breaking away and crying out as the feelings became too strong to hold in. Her cry was joined by Jack's as he reached his own release and they flopped into each others arms, satiated and panting.

**…**

'Father, I don't think it is a good idea to torture Bailey,' Richie Page said nervously. 'Some of the men are a little edgy having you on board. This might spook them even more.'

'They have good reason to be,' Valentine smiled thinly. 'Very well. I won't have him tortured. Just fed to the sharks.'

Richard Page sighed heavily. He had got used to being in command of _Le Brestois_, practically from the time she had been taken, but now his father was on board, he had automatically taken command, even though he always referred to Richie as Captain.

'Can we not just shoot him and toss him overboard?'

'After the merry dance he led me? I think not, son. If the crew see what happens when I am crossed, they will be less likely to cross me themselves.' He turned, looking for his right hand man and finding him on the poop deck. 'Tobias, time to fetch Bailey, I think.'

'Oh? Very well.' He hurried himself down to the brig, wondering at the change of plans. Absolon Valentine had been very angry with him when Job Bailey had escaped after being paraded around Tortuga on a leash. He had sworn that when Bailey was re-captured, that the man would suffer and suffer for a long time until he screamed for death. And now it seemed, that was not going to happen.

'Time ter go, Bailey,' he snarled as he looked through the bars at the downtrodden man on the floor.

'P-please,' he begged. 'Please kill me now an' get it over with.'

'Can't do that, you bastard. You made me look a right fool when you escaped and I have been looking forward to punishing you. Well now here's my chance.' He unlocked the door and hauled the chained man to his feet, shoving him out of the cell. 'Move!' he ordered, prodding the prisoner forward and sneering at the whimpers of fear coming from him.

'Well, well, well,' Valentine drawled as Bailey appeared from the hatch. 'Thought you could get away from me, did you? You should have gone a lot further than Tortola, you fool.'

'I-I… _please_. I will do anything you ask of me.' Bailey fell to his knees in front of Valentine, a pleading look in his eyes.

'You bloody coward,' he sneered, kicking him. 'You can't even face your own death like a man.' He nodded at Hoskins, who picked him off the deck and dragged him to the side of the ship, the watching crew parting as they approached.

Hoskins took a rope off Page and looked down at the helpless man. 'Help me,' he ordered the nearby crew and two men came forward and helped him tie it around Bailey's middle, laughing evilly at their former captain. 'Hold him steady.' Tobias Hosksins took his sword from its scabbard and held it, blade first, against the groin of the stricken man.

'N-no,' he whimpered. 'P-please… no.'

'Too late for that,' he mocked, then thrust the tip of the blade into the thigh of Job Bailey and ran it down his leg, enjoying the screams from the man. 'Shall I do the other leg, Sir?' he asked his employer.

'No, we don't want him passing out or dying too soon,' he remarked. 'Lower him down.'

'_No_…!' The scream echoed around the ship as Bailey was lifted up then lowered down the side until he was about three feet from the water, his blood dripping into it. 'No, ya bastards,' he cried. 'I'll see ya all in hell.'

'You'll be there long before the rest of us,' Valentine called down, scornfully.

'_Nooooo_!'

Valentine smiled as he saw a couple of fins circling and waited, wanting to draw out the agony further. He saw three more fins coming towards the ship and nodded, watching as Bailey was lowered. A gasp went around the ship as the water boiled and frothed and turned crimson, the screams of agony lost as the stricken man was pulled beneath the water.

'Get this mess cleared up,' Valentine ordered, nodding at the blood on the deck. 'We head for Port-de-Paix.'

**…**

'Best say yer goodbyes,' Jack said, striding across the deck to stand next to Patience. 'It won't be safe fer ya t'return fer a while.' He glanced at her in surprise, noticing that she was not only clean, but reasonably presentable in a new dress. 'Well…' he sighed, turning back to observe the men working on _The Black Pearl_. 'Better be getting' yer arse down to th'galley an' help John prepare th'dinner.' He looked down at her, surprised that she had not moved and was still staring at the pirate town. 'Go on… shoo! Off ter work!'

'Work?!' Patience whirred around from taking one last look at her home and faced the captain of _The Black Pearl_. 'I've lost everythin', got brought here against me will, _and _I've got to move to another island because of _you_! Yer can't seriously expect me ter work aboard yer bleedin' ship?'

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically for good measure. '_I've had this conversation before_,' he mused. 'You want to eat - work or I'll throw ya in th'brig, like I did with Jenny.'

'Piss off Sparrow!'

'Th'brig it is then…'

'Ya can't throw me in th'bleedin' brig!' she screeched. 'Damn ya ter hell, ya bastard.' She turned around and stared at the sea. 'All mouth an' no breeches,' she muttered under her breath.

'Oh yeah?' Jack countered, reaching for his belt. It was time this young woman was taught a lesson. Nobody, absolutely nobody, sassed Captain Jack Sparrow on his own ship.

Patience turned around in time to see Jack's breeches drop to his ankles. 'Seen one, seen 'em all... not very big, are ya?' she sneered turning her back on him once more and not seeing the look of outrage on his face.

'Shay,' he called, pulling his breeches back up and lacing them, with some difficulty due to his injury. 'You bought this hellcat onboard - you take her!'

'M-me, Ja… Captain?' Shay gaped in shock at the action of his friend and captain and could still feel the various bruises the small woman had already given him. He had a feeling that more were about to follow.

'That is an order,' Jack snapped, glaring at the young Tortugan woman's back then at Shay.

'Yes, Cap'n,' he replied meekly.

'Just you try it, _Erinman_…'

'C'mon cailin, the captain has ordered it.'

'Sod off!' she retorted.

'I'll pick ye up again if I have to.'

'I'll deck ya again if I have to…' she warned, looking around for something to use as a weapon. 'No!' she shrieked as Shay plucked her from the deck and slung her over his shoulder again. 'Put me down, ya stinkin' gutter rat. Ya worthless piece of horse shit. I'm goin' ter make yer life a livin' hell fer this.'

'Ye already are, cailin,' he winced as her shouts got louder and kicks got harder.

'Ya ain't seen nothin' yet!' Patience tried to grab onto the sides of the hatch as Shay carefully carried her below, then pounded on his back with her fists when she failed. 'I hate ya, ya bastard!'

Shay started jogging along the corridor to the next hatch, wishing the brig was not quite so far down. He tried to grin at his crewmates lining their way, whistling and jeering, but it was too much effort, so he just concentrated on getting the headstrong woman to the brig in one piece. But the lower they got, the more she struggled.

'I'm warnin' ya, Erinman.' Patience grabbed a handful of his long black hair and yanked hard, sinking her teeth into his shoulder blade at the same time.

'Ah! Fer Christ's sake!' he cursed, dropping her to the deck floor. 'Ye little…' He dodged out of the way as her foot came towards his groin, then ran after her as she belted along the corridor for all she was worth, ignoring the men who were thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. She skidded to a halt as she came face to face with the tip of Jack's sword, pointing straight at her.

'Ya whore's son! Ya could've stabbed me!'

'Maybe I wanted to…' he drawled, smiling sardonically.

'I ain't goin' in no brig.'

'Oh yes ya are, young missy.'

'Bollocks!' she swore, snarling at him.

'Yep, got those,' he grinned, winking broadly at her.

'Fer now…'

'Ya think yer can turn me into a eunuch?' he sneered.

'A what? Oh, one o'them. P'raps that shot should've been lower!' she smirked, the smile being wiped off her face by Shay who slung her over his shoulder once more and carried her to the brig without dropping her, but gaining a few more bruises to his ever growing collection.

'In ye go, cailin,' he grinned putting her down.

'I don' bleedin' think so, Shay Connelly!' she snapped, diving for the door.

He caught her just in time and pulled her back and she cannoned into him, making him lose balance. 'Bloody hell…' he cried as they both fell to the deck floor.

Patience frantically tried to break free from his grasp, clawing and scratching at him. 'I… am… not…being… locked… up...' She hissed, crawling along the deck, kicking him as he pulled her legs.

'Well do as yer told then,' he panted, smiling as he found himself straddling her. Quick as a flash, he pressed his lips against hers, savouring the taste of her mouth for just a moment. Pulling away, amidst the raucous cheering of his crewmates, he leapt from the cell, slamming the door shut and turning the key just as she reached it, handing it to Jack who was grinning at the entertainment she had given them. Pocketing the key, he raised an eyebrow and turned, heading back up onto the deck.

'Ya scum. Ya filthy, stinkin' slimy toad! Ya need think yer'll get away with that. I ain't openin' me legs fer ya. Ever!'

'Are but ye will, me lovely Imp, ye will.'

'Ya probably a eunuch too. Just like yer captain.'

'D'ye want me ter show you as well?' he chuckled, reaching for the laces on his breeches.

'Let me borrow yer captain's spyglass... I'll probably be needin' it!' her voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Ye wound me, Patience,' he grinned, turning away to leave her as he pushed past the throng of men, wincing as some of the claps on his back connected with where Patience's fists had pummelled him. He glanced back as he reached the bottom of the stairs, surprised to hear no response from her. His crewmates dispersed, chuckling to themselves as they went, but as he looked at her, he was surprised to see her silent, her face pale as she turned away from him. Shrugging, he climbed back up the stairs, following the others to the main deck.

**…**

Jenny sat on the floor in front of Sarah, the goat, and placed the pail in position then started milking her, singing softly as she did. Her ears pricked up at the sound of John and some others coming into the galley, all in high spirits and she wondered what about.

'Gawd she's a right one an' no mistake,' Pete Symmonds laughed. 'I'd love ter see Shay's back an' ribs.'

'Poor sod,' Billy Wheeler sympathised whilst laughing along with his mates. 'I can't believe the Cap'n did _that_ though!'

'Did ya hear what she said to him?' The men roared with laughter. 'Ain't very big are ya?' Jonh mimicked, holding his sides.

'What is going on?' Jenny asked from the doorway of the side cabin where the animals where kept.

'Ah… nothin' Jen, just havin' a bit of a laugh, ya know,' Pete smiled nervously at her.

'What did Jack do?'

'Nothin', nothin' at all…'

'I am waiting…' she warned, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

'He-he drew his sword on Patience!' Billy put in, pleased that he had found a plausible reason to give to her.

Jenny arched an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. 'He drew a sword on her…? Why?'

'He ordered Shay ter take her down th'brig an' she managed ter escape from him,' John explained, having the good grace to look embarrassed.

'So he ordered her to the brig? Why?'

'She refused ter work.' Pete gulped as he remembered that Jenny had been thrown into the brig by Jack a couple of times and threatened at least once more that he could remember.

'So, he ordered her to be locked up because she refused to work, he ordered Shay to take her down there, he drew a sword on her when she managed to escape Shay's clutches. Anything else I should know…?'

'Ah… erm… no. Nothing Jen.'

'You're all liars, the lot of you!' she spat angrily. 'What did you find so funny earlier?' The tapping foot almost took on a drum beat as she waited for one of the hapless men to reveal what they clearly did not want to. 'You have a count of three. One…. two… th…'

'He'll kill us fer sure,' Billy fretted, fidgeting about anxiously.

'And just what do you think I will do to you if you don't tell me?' she asked, glowering at the young man.

'He dropped his britches in front of her,' Pete said in a small voice.

'He did _what_?!' she exploded. 'Do you mind informing me as to why?' she asked icily, the glower getting darker by the minute.

'They were arguing, she made some comment. I didn't hear what exactly.'

'Right! That does it!' She pushed her way past the three men and stormed from the galley and along the corridor.

'Here we go again…' Pete said, then grinned and the men raced to get out of the door to follow her.

'Jack Sparrow!' she yelled at the top of her voice. 'Where the hell are you, you bloody dog?' She clambered up the steps to the deck and looked around for him, spotting him by the mizzenmast, talking to Mr. Gibbs.

'Jack Sparrow!' she called once more, marching over to him.

'Wha…?' his words were cut off as Jenny slapped him soundly then slapped him again when he straightened up.

'You dropped your bloody breeches in front of Patience?' she shrieked, advancing on him as he backed away.

'Whoa. Hold on Jen… Jen, I'm sorry luv. It was a spur of the moment… _Jen_!' he turned tail and ran as she picked up a bucket of dirty water and flung it towards him, missing him by mere inches.

'I'll give you spur of the moment, you dirty bastard,' she shouted, chasing after him as he ran as fast as he could down the steps to their cabin.

Jack cursed as he realised he wasn't going to shut the door in time to stop her coming through and so moved quickly to the far side of the cabin, smiling sheepishly. 'Jen…' He reached out a placating hand towards her as she moved slowly across the cabin, a menacing gleam in her eyes. 'Look luv, I didn't think. She just got me riled, savvy?'

'I'll give you bleedin' savvy in a minute,' she snarled, picking up a large stone that he used to weigh down the charts, from the table and hurling it at him, smiling with satisfaction as he ducked out of the way, a look of alarm on his face. She looked around to see what else she could use and grinned wickedly as she saw the heavy silver candlestick that she so admired. She picked it up and dangled it from her fingers, watching as his eyes grew wider in alarm.

'No Jen. Now that's enough, eh?'

'Nowhere near enough, Jack Sparrow.' She drew her arm back and pitched it at him, jumping in spite of herself as it crashed into the bulkhead, making a dent in the wood.

'I'm sorry,' he pleaded, moving around the cabin to try and reach the door. 'I won't do it again.'

'Damn right you won't. And just why have you locked Patience up?'

'She refused ter work.' He inched around a little more.

'And if I refuse to work? Will you lock me up as well?'

'If ya carry on like this, I might be tempted,' he retorted, realising, too late, that it was entirely the wrong thing to say.

'You might be _tempted_? I'd like to see you bloody well try and lock me up, you uncaring sod. And you need think you are getting out of that door,' she snapped, racing across the cabin and locking the door, dropping the key down the front of her shirt. 'Now just what happened with you and Patience? And don't you _dare_ leave anything out.'

'I told her she had ter work, she refused. Vehemently.' He eased his aching shoulder slightly. All the running around and dodging missiles had taken their toll on it. 'I threatened her with th'brig an' she _still_ refused. Vehemently.'

'Why did you drop your breeches?' Jenny had to admit to being surprised at his action, for although Jack could be vulgar and uncouth at times, he wasn't usually _this_ bad.

'She accused me of being all mouth an' no breeches,' he pouted, looking hurt.

Jenny crooked an eyebrow and looked at Jack's groin with some amusement. 'Did she now? And you thought you'd prove otherwise?'

'Huh! The little madam said I wasn't very big…'

Jenny bit her lip hard to stop from laughing but it was a helpless task and she put her hand up to her mouth and sniggered into it, finally giving in and laughing out loud. 'She said that?' she grinned, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

'Aye,' he admitted, the pout turning into a sulk. 'In front of th'crew an' all.'

'Oh Jack…' she giggled, shaking her head. 'You've met your match in that one. What happened next?'

'I had ter get someone ter take her down, Shay seemed as good an option as any, so he carried her down to th'lower deck, everyone else followin', me included. She's poundin' hell out of him an' he eventually drops her. She tries ter escape and I draw me sword ter stop her. She refused me command, Jen. If I didn't have her locked up I would lose th'respect of th'men.'

'She's not a member of the crew though,' she reminded him, slowly starting to relax.

'Neither were you, but you obeyed me an' worked.'

'Only just,' she snorted, remembering the argument they had had on the same subject. 'Shall I go and have a word with her, see if I can talk her around?'

'Nah, let's see if Shay can first, eh?'

'You think he has set his cap at her?'

'He's followin' her around like a bloody puppy! Be interestin' ter see if he can tame th'little hellcat.'

'Before you two manage to kill each other,' Jenny smiled sardonically.

'I can't help it. I hate Tortugan women – they're all th'same.'

'Ah! That's why you kidnapped me then?'

'Maybe…' he mused, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 'Now, where did ya put that key…?'

'J_ack_…' she warned, backing away from him and pulling a face as she came against the door.

'Ya've got nowhere ter go now, missy,' he grinned, reaching out for her.

Jenny frowned and turned around, looking at the door. 'Bugger off!' she yelled, smiling as she heard the pounding of feet as the crew hurried to get away from the scene.

'I see your arm is getting better,' she remarked as he wound both arms around her waist.

'Hmm,' he murmured as he kissed the nape of her neck, grateful that she had her hair pinned up for once. 'Much, much better…'

'Are we still talking about your arm here?' she enquired, running her hands down his buttocks, feeling them tense the lower she got.

'Hmm. Perhaps not,' he chuckled, moving to her ear. 'Why don't we make ourselves more comfy, eh?'

'What has got into you lately? We're copulating like rabbits.'

'I hope that isn't a complaint?' he grumbled, good naturedly as he led the way to the bunk.

'You know it isn't,' she murmured, stroking his face as he turned to face her.

'We're goin' ter be seperated soon _and_ yer goin' ter be too big fer it to be comfortable, so I'm makin' th'most of every opportune moment, savvy?'

'Savvy,' she smiled as he started to undress her.

**…**


	13. ‘Arguing wi’one woman is more than enoug...

Usual disclaimers but I hope to get round them for Christmas!

I am going to quote three figures for you all, see if you can work out what they are: 54, 73, 6…

With thanks to Hils, beatlechicksteph, Orlando's Hot Chick, Galleria, A Depp Girl, Mrs Depp, Roxila's Bride and Chesley for reviewing. Chelsey, I'm glad you found the chapter funny, no-one else seemed to… :(

**…**

**Chapter Thirteen: **'Arguing wi'one woman is more than enough, even fer me!'

Jenny watched through her eyelashes as Jack sat up on the bunk and gently eased his shoulder around. She knew it troubled him more than he let on and she was worried for him. He hissed with pain and she opened her eyes fully, frowning in sympathy.

'You have to take things easier Jack,' she chided.

'How can I?' he asked. 'If th'crew think I'm unfit ter lead then they could vote me out. What'd happen ter me then? What would happen ter _you_?' He sighed heavily and sank back down beside her, stroking her belly. 'All that's gone before, all the good plunder an' the fact that I'm one o'the best pirate captains will count fer nothing if they don't think I'm capable any more.'

'I see,' she replied quietly. Jenny hadn't thought of the consequences of Jack's injury. 'They wouldn't, would they?'

'I honestly don't know,' he admitted. 'There are a couple of men who like ter stir trouble. It would only take one o'them ter start whisperin'… That's why I'm goin' ter give th'men extra booty when we get to Isla de Muerta. Sweeten' them so they stay keen, stay loyal whilst I'm with you.'

'You can't stay. It's too risky.'

Jack closed his eyes. He wanted to stay with her for a time. He _needed_ to stay with her to have a chance to heal properly. But he also recognised the truth in her words. It _was_ risky.

'_Please_ Jack,' she begged, looking at him beseechingly.

'Only I know how ter get to th'isle. If they mutiny, they lose everything. I doubt they're willin' ter risk that.'

'Surely others know the bearings?'

'No. After Barbossa, I never revealed ter anyone else what th'bearings are. I always take th'helm when we get in th'vicinity.'

'You won't be able to this time,' she reminded him.

'Yes I will,' he replied determindly. 'I have to. Now…' Jack rolled over and latched onto her mouth, stopping any more arguments from forming. 'Where were we?' he asked between kisses.

**…**

Jack lay in Jenny's arms, dozing, when a knock on the door interrupted his reverie. 'What?' he snapped.

'Can I have a word, Jack?' came Shay's voice.

'Is it important?' he demanded, trying to decide whether to get up and deal with Shay or stay where he was.

'It's about Patience,' the Irishman began.

'_Get up_…' Jack thought to himself and clambered from the bunk, picking up his breeches from the floor.

'She's agreed t' work her passage...'

'_Eh_?!' Jack thought, knocking the stone from the table as he overbalanced whilst pulling on his breeches. He retrieved the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

'She's what?' he gasped in disbelief, looking at his crewman suspiciously. 'You been usin' yer Irish charm on her?'

'Well I might have done,' Shay grinned. 'An' she has agreed ter be polite ter ye, if ye are polite ter her.'

'Pah! Aren't I _always_, despite her provocation?'

'Well she's had a hard time of it, ye can't blame her fer being defensive,' he countered.

'Defensive?! That hellcat? All right, all right. Let's go an' see her then.'

'That's right,' came Jenny's voice from within the cabin. 'Leave me for another woman!'

'Well if ya want ter continue ter work in th'galley…'

'Not really,' she admitted, pulling on a dress hurriedly. She wanted to go and see if any more sparks would fly between Jack and the young Tortugan woman.

Patience looked up as she heard footsteps, none too happy at the sight of the man who had ordered her locked up but feeling a little better when she saw Jenny standing at the bottom of the stairs. At least it meant that Jack _might_ be on his best behaviour.

'Do ye still hold ter yer promise?' Shay asked her, praying that she would.

'I gave me word, didn't I?' she retorted.

'Let's hear ya say it then. Jack stood in front of the cell, arms folded across his bare torso.

'I want ter know what I'm agreein' to first,' she sniped, standing up and facing him through the bars. 'What _exactly_ d'ya mean by _work_?'

'Yer t'do anything I tell ya to, th'same as everyone else on board this ship. If I want ya ter cook, ya cook. If I want yer t'scrub th'decks, ya scrub th'decks. If I want ya ter mend sails, ya mend sails, savvy?'

Patience nodded slowly, relieved to see him reach for the brig keys and unlock the cell door. 'But anythin' doesn't include me body, just work - right?'

'Of course it doesn't include yer body. Unless Shay finally charms his way around ya,' he grinned, winking at his friend.

She snorted derisively. 'He wouldn't know what ter do wi'me…'

'Ah, d'ye want me ter show ye, cailin?' Shay teased. 'I'd make ye never want another man again.'

Patience looked at him and cocked an eyebrow before walking to him and pulling him down to a long and passionate kiss. 'I owed ya that one,' she said before she turned sharply and walked away. 'Now, where's this galley, Sparrow?'

'That's Captain Sparrow ter you. Remember, politeness is part of th'agreement.'

'_Captain_ Sparrow…'

'That's better.'

Shay shook himself from his reverie, his lips still tingling from this kiss. 'I'll show ye where th'galley is,' he called, dashing past an amused Jenny and bounding up the steps two at a time, finally catching up with Patience halfway along the corridor.

'Well, well, well.' Jack and Jenny exchanged glances and burst out laughing. 'Sooner him than me, thank ya very much,' he grinned, wrapping his arm around her. 'Yer more than enough ter keep me on me toes.'

'Do I take that as a compliment?' She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I think ya'd better luv,' he laughed. 'Arguing wi'one woman is more than enough, even fer me!'

**…**

'Th'galley's this way,' Shay announced smiling, pausing to look at Patience. 'Any chance o' another kiss?' he ventured as he led the way down another corridor.

'Ya couldn't handle a Tortugan woman,' she cautioned.

'If ye can handle an Irish woman, ye can handle anything,' he retorted. 'I'm Irish an' not afraid o' th' challenge.'

'I thought ye said ye were from Erin?' Patience puzzled.

'I am, cailin,' he smiled. 'Erin is the poetic name fer Ireland.'

'Ain't one fer Tortuga,' she shrugged.

'There's not much ter be poetic about in Tortuga,' he remarked dryly.

'There's nothin' wrong with Tortuga!' Patience retorted, defending her home.

'Apart from th' fact that it is over-run with pirates, whores an' other dregs of society… apart from the fact that th' terrain is about as inhospitable as ye can get…' He grinned at her. 'No, there ain't too much wrong wi'Tortuga.'

'It was my home!' she argued.

'Yer th' only good thing ter come out of it,' he grinned.

'Yer tryin' ter flatter me again?' she frowned.

Shay put his hand to his chest, looking at her from beneath his long lashes. 'Me? Of course I am!'

'Why?' she demanded. 'I don't understand yer Erinman! I'm not used t' people bein' nice.'

'Well get used ter it, Imp, 'cos I'm rarely nasty,' he said softly.

Patience looked up at him, confusion clear on her face. 'Why do you want me?' she asked bluntly.

Shay leaned towards her. 'Ye've got beautiful golden hair, beautiful Irish eyes an' fire in yer belly,' he replied, a smile flitting across his face. 'What's not ter like?'

'I said why do you want me, not why do you like me! Answer me straight Erinman!' she demanded.

'Apart from ye body?' He grinned at the flare of anger in her eyes. 'I want ter look after ye. I want ter make sure that th' likes of Hoskins can never hurt ye again.'

'Yer mean like a relationship, a proper relationship?' she puzzled. 'Ya want me ter be yer woman?'

'Yes,' Shay admitted. 'What's wrong wi' that?'

'I've never had… I don't know how…' she said, clearly flustered.

'Ye want th' truth? Neither have I, so let's learn together, eh?' he ventured.

'Perhaps,' she replied, judging his words carefully. 'I could try…'

'Does that mean I can kiss ye whenever I want?' he asked eagerly.

'Maybe - but never lie to me!' she warned.

'I wouldn't dare, cailin,' he assured her. 'Not that I'd want to anyway.' He looked at her hopefully. 'Can I kiss ye now?' he asked, praying for an affirmative answer.

'Do ye want to?' she frowned.

'That's a daft question!' he laughed. 'Of couse I want to!' He paused, the two of them standing apart as two crewmen he did not know well walked past them. 'Shall we go somewhere a little more private?' he suggested.

'I have to go to the galley. Spar… Captain Sparrow said so,' she said, smiling uncertainly at him.

'Ah, that can wait a while longer,' Shay retorted blithely. 'I'll tell him we got lost.'

'As long as I don't get thrown in th' brig again,' she worried.

'I'll say I led ye astray,' he grinned, unlocking a nearby store room and pulling her into it, taking the key from a hook at the side of the door.

'It's dark in here!' Patience protested, worrying on hearing him putting the key into the lock from the inside. 'Please… no!'

'Yer not afraid of th' dark, are ye,' he murmured, his warm breath tickling her face.

'No, should I be?' she retorted, her voice waivering. 'But I am afraid o' bein' locked up,' she admitted.

'Why?' he asked softly, clearly puzzled, her behaviour in the brig slowly making sense to him as she spoke.

'I got shut in a cupboard when I was five. A man attacked me mother an' I couldn't get out. I didn't know if she was alive or dead until th'morning when th'other whores came ter look fer us. Please, unlock th' door,' she begged.

'Ye don't have t' be afraid with me here,' he assured her, but unlocked the door anyway. He leaned down, kissing her deeply, smiling to himself as he felt her kiss him back. His hands reached about her, holding her close and caressing her back. He frowned, feeling a number of ridges on her back through the thin fabric of her dress. 'What's this?' he asked.

'Valentine's kisses,' she said bitterly, moving his hands away from her back. 'An' I thought yer were kissin' me?' she reminded him.

'I'm sorry, cailin,' he chuckled. 'Yer can't blame me fer gettin' carried away with such a gorgeous woman in me arms now, can ye?' He reached for her back again, stroking the ridges. 'What did th' bastard do t' ye?' he asked softly.

'He beat me an' dismissed me,' she said, clearly not wishing to talk about it further.

'I'm sorry, me darlin',' Shay apologised. 'I wish we could have killed them for ye.'

'They'll find me eventually,' she said quietly. 'I know it. Valentine ain't one ter let a betrayal like mine go unpunished.'

'Then I'll just have ter look after ye. I won't let him hurt ye, Patience,' he assured her. 'I swear.' He felt her nod, her lips moving against his. 'Come on,' he muttered regretfully. 'I'd best get yer to th' galley before Jack comes lookin' fer us an' throws us _both_ in th' brig.'

Patience kissed him once more and followed him out of the store, looking slightly dishevelled, amid a barrage of cheers and whistles. She stopped dead, turning to Shay in dismay before turning on the loitering men who were handing money about between them, grinning at Shay. Clearly bets had been taken and the majority had lost.

'What th'bleedin' hell are you lot gawping at?' Patience demanded, not having wanted her new-found friendship with Shay becoming ship's scuttlebut so soon. 'Ain't th' Captain got any work fer yer useless turds?'

The men scattered, a few pushing cautiously past the couple, patting Shay on the back as they fled Patience's sharp tongue. 'Yer made me a fortune!' Billy Wheeler grinned as he hurried by. 'They didn't think yer'd have th'courage!'

'Ye knew?' she gasped, turning on Shay in shock.

He held up his hands in surrender. 'Not a thing, I promise ye!' he defended. 'Honest!'

She glared at him for a moment, before following him down the corridor to the galley, where she stopped dead, staring in horror at the goats and hens in the side cabin nearby. 'Tell me he doesn't expect me ter care fer them?' she asked him in dread. 'I don't do animals!'

'Then what ya doin' with Shay here?' a voice laughed from nearby and she turned to see John the cook leaning against the doorframe. 'You!' he accused, pointing a finger at Shay. 'You cost me money!' Shay merely grinned innocently.

'He was showin' me th' way here,' Patience evaded, recognising the man from amongst those in the corridor. 'Captain Sparrow says I'm ter help ya. An' Shay's not an animal!'

'That's not what Giselle…' He broke off at the look in Shay's eyes. 'Ahem, can yer cook?' John asked, with some reluctance. He enjoyed working with Jenny and the last thing he wanted was this sharp tongued Tortugan woman in his galley.

'I can cook,' she replied. 'Giselle never complained when she ate at m' house.'

John raised his eyebrows at her. Things were certianly not going to be as quiet as with Jenny, that much was certain. 'Right – well, if yer t' help me then ye can start on th' pile o' dishes!' He pointed to an enormous pile of dirty wooden bowls from the evening meal. 'An' I expect th' Captain has chores fer yer too!' he told Shay with a sarcastic tone, smirking as the young Irishman leaned down to kiss Patience before leaving.

**…**

'Mornin' Connelly!' Jack drawled, leaning against the bulkhead of the corridor and grinning broadly as Shay sneaked from Olabisi's cabin, leaving Patience sleeping.

'Ah… um… mornin' Ja… Captain,' the young Irishman grinned sheepishly. 'I'm not late fer me duties, am I?'

'Nah, not late at all,' Jack smiled. In fact, yer a little earlier than I expected ya ter be.'

'Right… well I'll get along then.' Shay flashed another rueful smile at his older friend and hurried past him.

'Ah… Shay!' Jack called. 'Yer shirt's hangin' out….'

Shay groaned as he heard the laughter of his crewmates following him down the corridor. He had hoped his liason with Patience would have gone un-noticed.

'Right yer scabrous dogs,' Jack slurred once Shay was out of earshot. 'I believe I won that particular wager,' he grinned, holding his hand out.

'I didn't think he'd be mad enough ter get in her knickers, let alone do it this quick' John muttered, handing over his coins.

'Or brave enough,' Billy put in, adding his coins to those piling up in Jack's palm. 'Who wants ter bet that another crewman'll have her?'

'I'll give it a try!' Davy Phillips laughed. 'Although I might get some chainmail from somewhere…'

The men roared with laughter until Jack held his hands up. 'Nah.' He shook his head. 'No more wagers on th'girl. Besides, I've a feelin' Shay'd kill 'em before they got a chance.'

**…**

The figures quoted were I'm on the favourites list of 54 members, author alert list of 73 members and yet only 6 of you reviewed the last chapter – it can get a little disheartening. I know RL intrudes on peoples lives, but it also intrudes on mine and yet I always find the time to update more regularly than a lot of authors do.

Ani gets off her soapbox… 

Hilary and I have done the Shay and Patience story in more detail, told from their point of view. If anyone is interested in it, email me and we will arrange to send it you, chapter at a time.


	14. ‘His name was Barbossa’

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to KillerK, PirateAurora, lexie (yes they did!), Pendragginink (I can never spell your name right…), Darigan Sparrow, Roxula's Bride, RosePearl, Galleria, beatlechicksteph, Mrs Depp, Cayenne PP, Opi, and **Hilary**.

I'm over my hissy fit – for now. All the reviews and kind words have helped. To be honest with you all, I have been finding it hard to carry on with the story and have come close (closer than even Hilary knows) to ending it. Don't worry, I'm quite a few chapters ahead of myself so I wouldn't end it where we are now anyway and all the positive vibes coming from you have helped.

**…**

**Chapter Fourteen: **'His name was Barbossa.'

'Land ho!'

The effect on the crew when the Isla de Muerta was first sighted was always the same. A tangible buzz of excitement swept across the decks and throughout the whole ship. They hadn't got much to stow there this time. The main purpose of the visit was for Scurvy Tom to collect his booty and live out the rest of his days in comfort. But for the crew, the best thing about going to the island was seeing the treasure stashed there. _Their_ treasure.

Jenny looked around as Jack burst into the cabin, a sour look on his face.

'What wrong?' she asked. 'There's no problem is there?'

'Only that bloody woman,' he cursed. 'I swear one day I'm goin' ter throw her overboard…'

'What has she done now?' she sighed, starting to wonder whether it was a good idea having Patience as a companion, the way she and Jack did not get on.

'Just being…_Patience_!' he moaned. 'I managed ter persuade her t'come ashore though. That should shut her up.' Jack grinned to himself, knowing that the island spooked even the most hardy of people the first few times they went ashore.

'Well, you just behave yourself,' Jenny chided with a smile, reaching up and kissing him.

'I'm _always_ good, luv…' he winked salaciously, hurrying from the cabin before she could reply.

'Drop th'anchors,' Jack ordered as he emerged from the hatch, knowing that this was the safest place to anchor his ship in the bay. 'Bring whatever is in th'hold to th'deck.' He looked at the young Tortugan woman as she emerged from the hatch, carrying a small chest and looking decidedly nervous.

'I thought ya'd have backed out,' he teased, watching as she put the chest down with the growing hoard at the side of the ship and went to fetch more.

'I wish you would leave her alone,' Jenny scolded, wagging her finger at him. 'She is going to be living nearby remember.'

'Well teach her some manners an' I might leave her alone. Yer not thinkin' of comin' over are ya?'

'In my state?' she remarked in astonishment, patting her growing bump. 'I don't think so – I don't like the place anyway. It gives me the creeps as you well know.' She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'You mind your shoulder,' she whispered so as not to be overheard.

'I will luv,' he smiled, snatching a brief kiss. 'Come on then Patience,' he grinned as she returned to the deck. 'Ya can have the pleasure of me company over there.' Jack climbed over the side and down the rope to the waiting boat. 'Patience... I'm getting impatient...' he teased.

He watched as the bosuns chair, containing the young woman, swung out from the deck and was lowered down, enjoying the look of terror on her face. He caught the chair and helped her from it with a broad grin.

'Thank you, _Captain_,' she sniped, glaring at him as she sat, clutching the sides nervously.

'Wait fer me!' Shay called from the deck, scrambling down to the boat and upsetting it further.

'Sorry cailin,' he apologised, smiling ruefully. 'Ye didn't think ye'd go without me, did ye?'

'Some chance it seems,' she snorted, pointedly ignoring Jack rolling his eyes at them. But then she looked at him, wondering why he wasn't picking up an oar, as Shay had done.

'I'm captain, ya don't really expect me ter row, do ya?'

'I don't know how to!' she snapped.

'Time ya learned then...'

'Ah fer Pete's sake!' Shay exclaimed. 'Will ye two give it a rest?'

Patience looked at Shay and then reached for an oar, breathing a sigh of relief as more men climb down and Davy Phillips took the oar from her, sitting down as she moved along to give him room. 'Thank you,' she smiled at him.

'Any time,' he grinned, winking at Shay.

Jack smirked at the scene and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and making the boat rock slightly. 'Ah, this is th'life,' he sighed.

Patience paled and gripped the seat even tighter, glaring hatefully at Jack.

'Don't ya like th'water luv?' he asked, innocently.

'I told ye she doesn't,' Shay put in, his voice angry. 'Leave her be, Jack.'

'Ye know I can't bloody swim!' she cursed, gulping audibly.

'That's captain ter you, Connelly, an' it's time yer learned missy,' he replied, somewhat sarcastically.

She shook her head, too terrified to even speak.

Jack turned and looked at the dread isle as they approached the entrance to the cave, not wanting to frighten the girl more, but not wanting it to be known. Teasing was one thing, but he could clearly see she was terrified. 'Ya won't believe yer eyes, either of ya,' he boasted. He turned back and saw the look of wonder in their eyes as they gawped at the coins and gems in the water as the men rowed the boat towards the mouth of the cave.

'I think ya dropped some,' Patience remarked caustically.

'Ya goin' ter collect it up fer me?' Jack smiled sweetly at her glare and clambered from the boat. He pricked his ears up at something the girl said. 'What was that luv?'

'I called ya a smug bastard… Captain. D'ya have a problem with that?'

'None that I can think of,' he answered reasonably. 'Been called worse.' He lead the way to the vast cavern and stood aside so they could get their first glimpse of his treasure, chuckling at their reactions.

'Bleedin' hell Jack,' Shay gasped.

'Told ya you'd be impressed,' he grinned, winking at Patience.

'Me mother always told me that money don't make th'man. Guess she was right…'

'So ya don't want Shay ter have his share then? All th'more fer me in that case.'

'What would Shay's share be ter do wi'me?' she frowned. 'Yer've paid me fer what I told ya.'

Jack looked knowingly at the young Irishman then went to organise Tom's share of the booty with Mr. Gibbs, leaving the two lovers alone.

'Ya sure ya want ter live near me?' he asked the retiring member of his crew. 'I might press ya into service again…'

'An' it'd be a pleasure, Captain Sparrow,' Tom smiled. 'But me old bones wouldn't let me.'

'Ya've served me well, mate. Thank you,' he smiled, clapping him on the back. 'Right, down ter business…'

The three men sat on a large chest and sorted out Tom's booty while the rest of the crew unloaded what scant booty they had collected since arriving back from England, placated by the fact that their captain had promised to persue everything that sailed once the houses had been built on the Fragrance Isle.

Jack looked up as the business finished, seeing Shay eyeing up the stone chest sitting atop its mound.

'What's that?' he asked, noticing Jack watching him.

'Th'chest containin' th'cursed coins. D'ya want ter have a look inside?'

'Not bloody likely!' he replied, looking fearfully at the chest.

'I will,' Patience said, catching the dare in Jack's eyes.

He hid his surprise and nodded to a couple of the men to remove the heavy lid, then helped the girl up the slope and peered inside, running his fingers along the coins.

'Impressed? It's more than yer life's worth ter take even one,' he said, looking with distaste at the coins.

She looked him squarely in the eye. 'I've held one b'fore. I ain't dead yet…' she shrugged, making her way back down.

'Ya _have_?' he spluttered, hurrying after her. 'When?'

She didn't answer as she stared at a skeleton at the base of the mound then crouched down, peering at the corpse.

'Recognise him?' Jack asked dryly.

She reached out and pulled the medallion from the body, causing the head to roll a few feet away.

'Ain't nice stealin' from th'dead, ya know…'

''Who was he? One of _your_ men?' she spat, turning on him.

'Why? What's it ter you?'

'Who _was_ he?' Patience demanded, throwing the medallion at Jack's feet.

'Why d'ya want ter know?' he pressed, looking from the girl to the skeleton and back again with a frown.

She turned on her heels, kicking the bones as she stormed past and headed for the box she had been carrying, picking it up once more, leaving a bewildered Jack in her wake.

'Now what was that about, I wonder?' he mused, stroking his beard braids. He looked at the medallion at his feet, wondering whether to pick it up before kicking it away, not bearing to even sully his hands with it. Jack watched Patience as she continued to unload the hoard, adding more to the already huge pile in the cave.

He slowly walked over to her, regarding her for long moments as she spoke with Shay. 'His name was Barbossa,' he said quietly. 'He was my enemy an' I killed him.

It was Patience's turn to regard him, digesting his words. 'Then I thank ya,' she said simply, carrying on with her task.

Jack went and sat by the entrance to the cave, lost in thought. '_Then I thank ya_…' The words kept echoing around his head. '_Why would she thank me fer killin' Barbossa_? _What did he do ter her_?' He shook himself and stood. '_Time will tell, no doubt_,' he mused, walking back into the cave and seeking his friend.

'Shay! Come here,' he called, leading the way to a smaller cave, just off from the main one.

'What?'

He opened a small chest that was filled to the top with various pieces of jewellry, but mostly rings. 'D'ya want ter give th'hellcat one?' he grinned at the look of surprise on his friend's face. 'Take yer pick, plenty ter chose from…'

'Wha…? Why?'

'Well yer goin' ter make an honest woman of her, aren't ya, being Catholic an' all?'

'I might be,' the younger man replied, cagily.

'Well take one in case th'opportune moment present's itself sooner rather than later, eh?'

'Ah, she probably wouldn't have me anyway.' Shay dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand, but couldn't take his eyes off the rings.

'So keep it fer one who does… but I think th'little minx likes ya more than she'll ever admit, even ter herself.'

'An' yer an expert, eh Jack?' he snorted, his hand hovering over the chest and a plain gold band that had caught his eye.

'Nah, I admit my feelin's, just not publicly,' he grinned. 'Don't ya want a more fancy one?'

Shay raised his eyebrows at the frank admission from his captain and friend and shook his head, pocketing the ring. 'Thank ye,' he smiled.

'Fair enough.' Jack clapped him on the back and lead the way back to the main cave, waving at Patience who watched them with a suspicious look in her eyes.

**…**

Patience tossed and turned, trying every which way to get comfortable in the bunk but images of the skeleton and the medallion kept racing through her mind and she also found that she missed Shay's presence too much. '_I reckon Sparrow did it deliberately_,' she thought. '_Making him do a night watch duty_.' She stared out of the small porthole, thinking dark thoughts about the captain of _The Black Pearl_.

'S'no use,' she muttered aloud, rising from the bunk and searching about for her dress, which she pulled on in the dark then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She fumbled about for the door and stepped into the dimly lit corridor, picking a lantern from its hook and made her way to the main deck, hoping to catch a glimpse of and maybe a chat with Shay but her luck was out. He was up in the crows nest, keeping watch whilst _The Pearl_ was vulnerable at anchor, just off the Isla de Muerta.

'What ya doin' about at this hour?' enquired a lazy slur somewhere to her right. 'Not wantin' ter distract Shay from his duties I hope…?'

She jumped, nearly dropping the lantern in fright. 'I-I couldn't sleep,' she evaded, turning to go back to Olabisi's cabin.

'Ah. An' ya thought ya'd take a little walk, eh?' he grinned offering her a bottle of rum. 'Want some?'

'I don't drink,' she replied tersely.

'A Tortugan who doesn't drink? Th'world'll end,' he laughed, toasting her with the bottle and taking a long swig from it.

'Come an' sit down,' he patted the deck beside him and easing his shoulder, which was the reason he was out on deck in the first place, so as not to disturb Jenny with his tossing and turning. 'What's Barbossa ter you?'

'What was he to you?' she countered. She knew he would not answer and would thereby free her from having to answer him.

Jack regarded her for long moments, knowing that she would never open up to him if he did not offer the same honesty. 'He was me first mate,' he replied heavily. 'A good team we made too, but he betrayed me.'

'Your first mate?' She looked at him in disgust, her earlier quietness disappearing. 'How could ya have such a repulsive bastard as ya first mate?'

Jack smiled, almost to himself. 'It was th'curse that did that ter him.' His eyes took on a far away look as he remembered. 'I found out th'location of Cortez's treasure an' he came ter me an' said that it was only right an' fair that I shared it with th'rest of th'crew. They mutineed and left me on a tiny island ter die.'

'So what happened?' she frowned, curious despite herself. 'And I've heard the turtles and rope tale countless time in th'taverns… the truth would be nice.'

Jack laughed, shaking his head. 'An' why wouldn't it be th'truth?' he grinned, the torchlight glinting on one of his gold teeth. 'Th'island was used by rum runners an' I bartered passage off it then spent th'next ten years huntin' th'bastard down.'

She nodded quietly to herself, as all the myriad of tales she had heard about his regaining the Black Pearl gradually started to make sense. 'What did the curse do?' Patience always did like a good tale.

Jack's grin broadened as he realised he had her. 'They didn't believe in th'curse - neither did I come ter that, but it turned them into the undead. They were neither alive nor dead but somewhere in between,' he sighed, the grin fading. 'Therefore impossible ter kill.'

'But he was dead... ya killed him!' she exclaimed, seeing the skeleton in her mind's eye.

The smile returned to Jack's face as he remembered. 'Aye, I killed him,' he nodded. 'I was there when th'curse was finally lifted and shot him through the heart. Amazed he even had one...'

'He didn't,' she said sourly.

'I think, young Patience Riley, this is th'first time we've ever been in agreement,' he chuckled, raising the rum bottle once more in toast. 'So how did he cross your path?'

Patience looked away uncomfortably, knowing that because Jack had told, then she had to as well. 'He... he knew me mother.' she said quietly.

'I see...' he frowned as realisation dawned on him.

'Me earliest memory is holding this big gold coin, one of them,' she jerked her head back across the sea to the island. 'Mother said a man had given it to her for her company for th'whole night. She hoarded it fer years, but she fell sick an' things got hard. She had to use it for food - it was that or starve.' Patience paused for a moment, overcome with the memories. 'She never saw th' man again, not that I know, until he arrived at our door, banging it with his fist, nearly breaking it from th'hinges.'

'How old were ya?' Jack asked gently.

'Bout five I guess,' she shrugged. 'Mother was frightened an' made me hide in th'cupboard. I used ter sleep there when she was workin like. When she let him in she told him she did not have it. He went crazy, breaking up what little we had, beating me mother. I watched from a crack in th'door of th'cupboard. I saw him,' she shuddered. 'I saw his face, his teeth, an' _that_ medallion he wore.' Patience jerked her head towards the island once more. 'He hit her so hard she went flyin' across th'table an' it fell against th'door an' I couldn't get out. I couldn't even see me mother for th'crack was covered up,' she swallowed audibly. 'After he'd gone, I screamed fer me mother, I screamed fer help, but no one came.'

'How long were ya trapped for?'

'Til th' morning. I didn't know if me mother was alive or dead until th'other whores came lookin fer her an' found us both an' helped mother ter bed.'

'So we both had a reason ter hate him,' Jack mused, finishing off the bottle. 'That why ya don't like being locked in?'

'Beg pardon?'

'Why ya made such a fuss about being locked in th'brig?'

Patience shifted, looking distinctly uncomfortable and staring at the deck before slowly nodding, hating admitting her weakness to him.

'It's understandable,' he smiled, opening another bottle. 'Ya sure ya don't want any?'

She looked at him in surprise, having expected some sarcastic or snide comment and shook her head at the offer of a drink. 'So now yer know... Patience Riley, afraid of water an' locks,' she snorted.

'Jack Sparrer,' he slurred. 'Afraid of betrayal and rats…'

'Rats?' She stared at him in disbelief.

'I was locked in a cell full o'the buggers once,' he shuddered. 'But that's a tale fer another night when we can't sleep, eh? Now go on. Yer man should be down soon, go an' warm th'bunk fer him. Go on…' he shooed her away with his hands.

She nodded slowly and stood up, walking towards the hatch. 'Night Captain,' she called softly.

'Ya can call me Jack when we're alone.'

Patience stopped and looked at him, undecided. 'Goodnight Jack,' she smiled.

'Night luv,' he smiled in return, raising his bottle once more.


	15. ‘Reckon I might have her house built th’...

Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers, but at least Shay is mine – oh yes he is, Hilary! :p

With thanks to Kat, KillerK, Opi, geminillama, Galleria, Mrs Depp, slytheringurl, A Depp Girl, tru spirit, Pendragginink, beatlechicksteph, AJ-Sparrow, Orlando's Hot Chick and of course **Hils**.

KillerK, it is only the thought of my loyal readers that has kept me typing at times.

Opi, I do want to continue, it's just hard to get motivated. But then I'm a lazy cow anyway! ;)

Beatlechicksteph and Mrs Depp – me and Hilary would like to thank you both for giving us a laugh. Jack and Patience getting it on is the _last_ thing that will happen!! :D

Slytheringurl, sorry if you feel I've been missing you out, but I always thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter.

Pen, thanks as always for making me cry with laughter.

**…**

**Chapter Fifteen**: 'Reckon I might have _her_ house built th'other side of town…'

_The Black Pearl_ had taken her time in reaching the Fragrance Isles. Her captain, upon having spotted a sheltered cove on one of the Grenadines, had decided it would be a good opportunity to careen her hull and she had been beached, unloaded, scraped clean, re-floated and re-stocked all in the space of a week. She had then stopped off at San Juan for a few days while lengths of timber were brought on board, ready for the building of the two houses. But now she had finally reached her destination and the excitement on board was tangible.

'Here finally, eh luv?' Jack smiled as he stood next to Jenny as she took she first look at what was to become their home.

'I can see how the islands got their name, I can smell the flora from here,' she remarked, inhaling deeply. 'Are you sure the men will be able to build a house?' She had had doubts for a while, but this was this was the first time she had voiced them.

'Of course they can! They can re-build a ship if needs be, a house'd be much simpler.'

'All right,' she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. 'I should know better than to doubt you.'

'Aye, that ya should,' he teased.

'It's beautiful!' exclaimed a voice from behind them and they turned to see Patience staring in wonder at the island, then looking Jack up and down, unused to seeing him dressed… well, normally, in black breeches, a clean white shirt and a dark green patterned waistcoat. Even his boots were polished and there were no trinkets in his hair. She looked back at the land. 'We're ter live there?!'

'Th' word is handsome,' Jack teased. 'An' I told ya there were better places than Tortuga…'

'No, that was _me_, actually,' Jenny retorted, digging him in the ribs with her elbow.

Jack pulled at face at the young woman's smirk and turned his attention back to the small town where they hoped to live on the outskirts of. 'Reckon I might have _her_ house built th'other side of town,' he muttered, putting on a hurt innocent expression when Jenny glared at him.

'Anywhere that's as far from ya as possible,' Patience sniped, although without any malice in her voice. Arguing with Jack was becoming a habit.

'Tell ye what, Jen,' Shay laughed as he joined them. 'How about ye and me set up a house together an' let these two get on with it?'

'Sounds like the best idea I've heard in ages,' she chuckled, mocking the look of outrage on Jack's face.

'I'd kill her…'

'Not if I got ter ya first, ya wouldn't…'

'Children, children…' Jenny scolded, wagging her finger at both of them.

'Cap'n, shall we drop anchor?' Joshamee Gibbs asked, hovering in the background.

'Aye, this seems as good a place as any,' Jack agreed, releasing his hold on Jenny and walking over to the helm as the order was barked and the ship lurched as the anchors were released and she slowed to a stop.

'I'll be glad ter get ashore,' Patience sighed, not having enjoyed her time on board particularly, disliking the close-living and lack of privacy for she was used to being alone.

'So will I,' Jenny agreed. She had not set foot off _The Black Pearl_ since they left Tortola, some weeks before. She was also starting to find it more difficult to keep her balance as she grew larger and was fearful of falling over.

'Come on then,' Jack smiled as he re-joined her. 'Let's go an' have a look around.'

They waited as the bosun's chair was rigged and a boat lowered and Jack climbed down first, holding the boat steady as Jenny was lowered. Patience followed, then Shay and Pete and the two crewmen took up the oars and rowed for the small wharf.

An officious looking man in a powdered wig and carrying a ledger greeted them. 'What's your business in Spring Point?' he asked, eyeing them suspiciously, especially Jack.

'We're looking to settle here,' came Jack's curt reply.

'Well… that'll be three shillings to dock in the bay an' three pennies ter moor yer boat.

Pete tossed the mooring rope to a dockhand and climbed out as soon as the boat was secured, helping Patience, then Jenny alight, leaving the men to sort themselves out.

'Here.' Jack retrieved the money from a pouch and pressed the coins into the harbourmaster's pudgy hands. 'I'm looking to buy land. To whom do I go?'

Patience stared at Jack, not believing that the refined, cultured voice had come from him.

'Y'd best see th'bailiff then. See that white building down th'bottom o'the lane? That's his office.'

'Thank you,' Jack smiled, placing Jenny's hand in the crook of his arm and leading the way. 'Looks nice,' he commented as they strolled down the main street of Spring Point, noting that there seemed to be a good variety of shops, including a carpenter and furniture maker, a blacksmith and a seamstress.

'What made ye choose this place?' Shay asked, following behind with Patience.

'Mr. Gibbs lived here a while years ago, said it was a good place. Quiet.'

'Do you think they'll accept having a pirate ship in the bay?'

'They don't know we're pirates. I won't fly th'flag anywhere near here, so we should be fine,' he assured Jenny, putting his hand over hers and squeezing. 'We'll be fine,' he said quietly. 'I promise.'

He rapped on the door of the bailiff's office and waited until a small, thin man with a beaked nose opened the door.

'I'm interested in purchasing some land on which to build two houses. I was told the bailiff was the best man to see.'

'Come in, Sir. I will see if the bailiff is available. Your name, Sir?'

'Captain John Hillier.'

'One moment, Captain Hillier.'

Jenny and Shay exchanged glances. They had heard him use the name before, when fleeing from London.

'Mr. Whittaker will see you all now, Captain. This way please.' He lead the way through panelled doors into a dark, gloomy room, with books lining two walls and wood panelling lining the other two walls.

'I understand you wish to purchase some land, Captain Hillier?'

'That is correct. My quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs, stayed on this island some years ago and recommended it highly. As you can see, my wife is pregnant and she needs a home in which to bring up our baby. Miss Patience Riley is to be her companion and housekeeper but she will not be living with my wife, hence the need for two houses.

'I see. Does… _did_ your wife travel with you at sea? Are you a merchantman?'

'Yes and yes,' Jack smiled, careful not to show his gold teeth. 'I know it is unusual for a wife to travel with her husband, but… let's just say we're not your conventional types,' he chuckled, relieved to the bailiff smile.

'What do you ship?'

'Anything and everything.' '_It's not really a lie_,' Jack thought to himself. '_We do ship anything an' everything_.'

The bailiff leaned his elbows on the deck and pressed his fingers together, regarding the quartet closely. 'Very well,' he said, finally. 'I know of some land that might just suit your purpose. It is a little way out of town but it has access to the sea, although you will still be subject to docking and mooring charges.'

'Sounds perfect,' Jack smiled.

'I shall arrange a carriage to take you there. Are you able to go and see it now?'

'Yes we are, but please, do not go to any trouble.'

'It's no trouble at all, Captain. The land has been available for quite some time. It is a little… overgrown at the moment, I'm afraid.'

'That is not a problem, my crew are able bodied men. I'm sure they will clear it in no time.'

'Your crew?' Whittaker looked at Jack in surprise.

'Yes, I want to see my wife settled but my crew do not like being idle, so…'

'Ah, I see,' he nodded. 'Would you like me to accompany you?'

'No, no,' Jack assured him. 'So long as your driver knows the way, we will be fine.'

'Very well, give me a moment.' The bailiff rang a handbell and the small man re-appeared. 'Davies, arrange a coach for Captain Hillier and his company.'

'Very well, Sir.'

**…**

'He wasn't wrong when he said overgrown!' Patience exclaimed, looking at the tangled vegetation that covered the plot of land.

Jack looked from the land to the sea, noting that there was indeed access and they would not have to bother anchoring in the main bay whenever he visited. 'What d'ya think luv?'

'I think it will be wonderful,' Jenny breathed, excitement shining in her eyes.

'Aye, me too,' he grinned, picking her up and swinging her around carefully, ignoring her squeals of protest.

'Well, d'ya think ye'll be happy here?' Shay placed his hands on Patience's shoulders, a broad grin on his face.

'Maybe…' she shrugged. 'Bit quiet though, ain't it?'

'After that hellhole ye call home, anywhere's quiet,' he laughed. 'Make a good home here.'

'Aye, _my_ home,' she reminded him, pulling away from his grasp. 'So when will th'men start, Spa… _Captain_ Hillier?'

'As soon as I've purchased th'land.'

**…**

'Bleedin' hell Cap'n. It's a bloody jungle!' John Williams exclaimed as the crew reached the plot of land.

'Aye, so no slackin', savvy?'

For three days the crew, including Jack, cleared the grass, ferns, trees and various plants from the site until it was cleared and levelled. They then brought the timber from the ship in a convoy of boats and, with help from the town's carpenter and some other tradesmen, they started to build the houses. Jack and Jenny's at the front of the land, overlooking the sea, and Patience's a little further behind, each sharing the gardens and a path.

The men were split into two groups, each working in shifts on both of the houses. Jenny and Patience came over each day from the ship to view the progress and bring food and ale, which they had prepared on board. The bailiff also paid regular visits, much to Jack's chagrin, but he never seemed to think anything was amiss and always left with a smile and a wave, which Jack returned, charmingly, relieved that he would soon have Jenny settled somewhere safe.

**…**


	16. ‘D’ya like it, Jen? Will ya be happy he...

Usual disclaimers and I _hate_ having a cold :(

With thanks to Kat, lexie, A Depp Girl, sassafras, beatlechicksteph, Miss Sophia, Slytheringurl, Rose Pearl, geminillama, Opi, Orlando's Hot Chick, Ginny and Hils for editing (and reviewing before you nag!)

Another shortish chapter I'm afraid, but you might get an extra long one next time around.

**…**

**Chapter Sixteen**: 'D'ya like it, Jen? Will ya be happy here?'

Some three weeks after the land had been bought, the houses were finished and the men eagerly awaited the two women to inspect them, as they had not been allowed in during the building work. Shay took Patience's hand and led her around the back to the smaller house, while Jack led Jenny to their door.

'Ya ready?' he grinned, excitedly. He was pleased with the house and prayed that she would be too.

'As I'll ever be,' she replied, nervously. She had watched closely as her house went up, trying to imagine what it would look like inside. She was delighted with the veranda that ran along the front of it and had already mentally decided to put a couple of easy chairs there so she could sit and watch the sea.

Jack opened the door and stood aside so Jenny could take her first look at her home. She gasped in surprise. It was a lot bigger than she had anticipated and her eyes took in the large fireplace directly opposite the door and the kitchen area at the side.

'I'm never going to fill this up!' she gasped. 'It's enormous.'

'Yer goin' ter need th'space when this one has brothers and sisters,' Jack laughed, patting her belly. 'Besides you and th'minx can have fun buyin' stuff fer yer homes, eh?'

'Oh Jack…' Her breath hitched as she fought against tears. 'It's perfect, thank you.' Jenny turned and faced out of the door. 'Thank all of you,' she said to the men, still eagerly awaiting her verdict. 'You have done the most marvellous job and I'm sure Patience is equally as delighted with her home.'

**…**

'Close yer eyes, cail�n. No peekin' now.'

'We're not havin' that game again, are we?' she sighed, but obediently closed her eyes.

'Ah, ye know ye like this game,' he teased, his eyes dancing with excitement.

Her lips twitched to a smile and she held out her hands trustingly to him. 'I like any game yer play,' she chuckled as he led her up a step. She heard the faint squeak of a door being opened.

'Open…'

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around her in surprise. 'It's huge!' she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with joy and astonishment.

'It's tiny!' he laughed, hugging her to him. 'Ye like it?'

'It's not tiny!' she protested, wandering through to the small kitchen area. 'Ain't never had a kitchen b'fore! An' _two_ fireplaces!' She turned to the men gathered in the doorway, anxious to see if the sharp tongued woman liked her house. 'Thank ya all so much,' she smiled shyly. 'It's wonderful.'

'Come on, I'll show ye where yer bed will be,' Shay grinned lasciviously as he shut the door on his departing crewmates and lead her up the stairs to the small space beneath the rafters.

She smiled to herself as he had to duck down in places. 'Good job ye'll be lying down up 'ere!' she snorted.

'Gawd help me if I have ter get up in th'night!'

'I won't laugh… too much!' she teased, bobbing her tongue out to him.

'Hmpf! Ye'd wet yerself,' he mocked.

'Probably die laughin' too!'

'Ye might die, that's fer certain,' he threatened, jokingly. 'Th'carpenter is already workin' on th'beds fer ye and Jen.'

'So th'bed would be here, yes?' She lay down on the floorboards, staring up at the timbered roof.

'Yes, there's no room fer it elsewhere. Yer clothes will have ter be stored either in a chest up here or a cupboard downstairs.'

Patience propped herself up on her elbows, staring up at him. 'It's a bloody palace Shay!' She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much.

'Ye like it then?' he grinned, joining her on the floor.

'I'll have ter be polite ter Sparrow after this!' she moaned, still unable to stop grinning.

'Aye, I reckon ye will,' he laughed, pulling her on top of him. 'How about we christen yer new house, eh?'

She laughed, reaching for his shirt. 'Yer are a bad man, Shay Connelly!'

'Only since I met ye!' he laughed before kissing her hungrily as he worked on the laces of her dress.

'I don't believe that!' she retorted, returning his kiss with equal fervour.

**…**

'A party?' Jack looked at his lover, standing by the window of what was to be their bedroom, and grinned.

'Yes, Patience and I thought it would be a nice way of thanking the men. It wouldn't be for a few days yet. They need chance to recover their strength and we need to get the houses stocked up. What do you think?'

'I think it a wonderful idea,' he replied, his grin broadening. 'Any excuse ter get drunk…'

'Yes, I thought that might be your reply,' she sighed, shaking her head and smiling.

'D'ya like it, Jen? Will ya be happy here?' He wound his arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers.

'Yes, as happy as I can be away from you,' she smiled, the smile tempered by the knowledge that he would be gone within the week. His shoulder had healed faster than they had thought it would and he had decided to stay with the ship rather than risk the crew sailing without him for a while, much to Jenny's huge disappointment. But she understood his reasoning and had not made a fuss, knowing that he would visit her as often as he could.

'I'll miss you as well, ya know,' he smiled, kissing her lips. 'Got used ter havin' a warm bunk.'

'Oh! That's all I am to you, eh?' she teased, smacking his backside.

'Of course not, luv. Me cabin has never been so clean either…' He broke from the embrace and bounded down the stairs before she had a chance to react.

'Come here, you cheeky sod,' she called, coming down the stairs at a much slower pace.

'Yer'll have ter catch me first.'

'I will when you least expect it, Jack Sparrow,' she warned, giggling.

'Let's go an' see how th'minx likes her house.' Jack put his arm around Jenny's waist, his hand on her growing belly, and they walked along the garden path to the small house. He knocked on the door, looking puzzled when there was no reply. He opened it and stepped inside.

'Patience? Shay?'

There was a muffled cry from the room above the kitchen. 'Bugger off!' came Shay's gruff voice. 'We're busy…'

'_Already…_?! Bleedin' hell, Connelly. I thought I was a fast worker.'

'Excuse me?' Jenny arched her eyebrow at Jack and folded her arms.

'_Was_… was a fast worker,' he smiled sheepishly. 'Come on, let's leave these two lovers in peace.' They beat a hasty retreat, catching each other's eye and laughing.

'Oh dear, I hope we haven't spoiled things for them,' Jenny worried, trying hard not to smile.

'Nah. Although they have given me an idea,' he grinned, twirling the ends of his moustache.

'I don't bloody think so! At least not until there's a bed in there.'

'I'll pay a visit ter th'carpenter later then. Get him ter hurry up. Mind you…' he smiled salaciously, 'we could always get blankets and suchlike from th'ship. Spend th'night in our home.'

'All right,' she conceded with a gleam in her eyes. 'Just make sure there _are_ plenty of blankets.' She sat on the step of the veranda and sighed. 'It is beautiful here.'

'Aye, extra rum rations fer Gibbs fer recommendin' it,' Jack laughed, sitting beside her and leaning against the post, pulling Jenny into his arms. They sat in companiable silence for a time, drinking in their surroundings until they heard voices approaching them.

'Ah! Finshed have we?' Jack winked as Shay and Patience came into view, a blush creeping over the face of the young Tortugan woman.

'I'm sorry we interrupted,' Jenny apologised, digging him in the ribs.

'Nothin' ter worry about, cailin,' Shay smiled, his arm resting easily across the small woman's shoulders. 'D'ye like yer house?'

'It's wonderful Shay, thank you for your help. Do you like yours?' she asked Patience.

'It's a palace!' she grinned. 'I'll never fill it all.'

Jenny laughed. 'That's exactly what I said to Jack.'

'Aye, thanks Cap… Jack,' she smiled hesitantly. 'Yer've been more than generous.'

'Does this mean yer goin' ter obey me now?' he joked.

'No, I'm not on yer ship any more,' came the riposte. 'An' I've never been a member of ya crew anyway…'

'How about polite then? Is polite too much ter ask?'

'I will if you will…'

'Here they go again,' Shay sighed, rolling his eyes at Jenny who chuckled with him.

**…**

Jack blew out the lantern and snuggled down beside Jenny on the blankets. The moonlight flooded through the unshuttered window, giving them enough light to see each other.

'Are there any blankets left on the ship?' she laughed, running her hand across his bare chest.

'One or two in sick bay I think,' he grinned, catching her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. 'I hate sleepin' on land,' he grumbled, kissing her fingers.

'Who said anything about sleeping?'

'Ya wanton woman,' he growled, turning over onto his side and grasping her head in his hand, pulling her in to a deep kiss.

'Is… that… a… complaint?' she asked between kisses, moaning into his mouth as he teased a nipple with his thumb and finger, pinching and tweaking it.

'No,' he murmured, burying his face in her neck and biting on the soft flesh, marking her as his own.

Jenny ran his hand down his back and gripped a cheek, squeezing and grasping him, a guttural moan escaping her lips as she felt his manhood growing against her hip. She shuddered as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, making slurping noises as he did, then attacked the other nipple with equal fervour while his fingers rubbed against her slit bringing her to a quick and loud climax.

'Do ya want ter be on yer back or knees?'

'My back,' she panted, her hair already damp with exertion. 'I want to see your face.'

Jack folded a couple of blankets double and pushed them beneath her, to give her back support, then knelt between her legs, grinning wolfishly as she bucked her hips towards him.

'Can't wait, eh?' he teased, rubbing the tip of his length against her, closing his eyes at the feel of her wet folds.

'_Please_,' she begged, pushing against him once more. 'I need you.'

He pushed into her roughly and started pumping straight away, groaning as she brought her legs across his back, with a little difficulty, and pulled him in further. 'Oh… Jen…' he panted, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and taking up the same rhythm as his prick, almost losing control as she sucked hard, drawing him deep into her mouth.

Jenny released her grip on his tongue and cried out as her body convulsed with her climax, her nails raking down his back and drawing blood.

'Bloody hell…' he gasped as white hot desire shot through his body and ended inside Jenny as his release exploded into her, his juice mingling with hers until he was fully spent.

'Jen…' he murmured, withdrawing slowly and lying beside her, wrapping his body around the contours of hers.

'Ohhh,' she breathed, shivering as the night air chilled her damp body.

'Here, don't want ya catchin' cold now, do well?' he smiled, taking the folded blankets from beneath her and laying them over her body.

'Thank you,' she whispered, kissing him tenderly. 'I love you, Jack Sparrow.'

'I love you, Jenny,' he murmured, playing with the wooden heart that hung around her neck.

**…**


	17. ‘I’m not goin’ ter desert ya, you know’

Can I _please_ have him all wrapped up for Christmas?

With thanks to KillerK, Kat, PirateAurora, Tru Spirit, Orlando's Hot Chick, geminillama, A Depp Girl, Mrs Depp, beatlechicksteph, Miss Sophia, Pendragginink and Hilary for your reviews (and editing!).Kat – you're physic! ;)

Tru Spirit, it did finish abruptly. I'm having problems finding natural breaks in the story at the moment.

Geminillama, I've tried asking Jenny, but she says it's a no-no! ;)

Pen, "It's huge!' her eyes growing wide with joy and astonishment.P-right, we know that, but what about the house? Oh, yeah, oops…." – ROFL!!

A rather long chapter this week as I wanted this all together, plus it makes up for the shortish ones of late. If none of you will be around for a while, I hope you have a lovely Christmas – XXX

**…**

**Chapter Seventeen: **'I'm not goin' ter desert ya, you know.'

Jenny hummed to herself as she lit the fire with the wood that John Williams had chopped for her the day before. It doubled up as a stove and she hoped to have some oats on the go before Jack woke. She intended to buy a goat or two so that she and Patience would have fresh milk every day, and also some hens - she would miss the animals on board the ship. The dry wood caught quickly and she lifted the heavy pan, borrowed from the galley until she bought her own, onto the griddle over the stove, stirring with a spoon, also borrowed.

'Ay, why didn't ya wake me?' Jack strolled down the stairs, naked, and padded over to her, kissing the nape of her neck.

'For someone who supposedly doesn't sleep well on land, you were pretty hard to wake this morning as I struggled to get off the floor and get dressed,' she smiled, leaning back into his embrace. '_Jack_! Go and get dressed! People might see you,' she said, looking through the unshuttered windows in case anyone was passing.

'We're in th'back of beyond here,' he laughed. 'Anyone goin' past has probably already seen what I've got…'

'Hmm, especially Patience…' she replied sardonically, yelping as he gently bit into her neck.

'Ya goin' shoppin' with th'minx later?'

'Yes, the carpenter said he will deliver the bed and the table and chairs this afternoon. So if we manage to buy utensils, I'll be pretty much stocked up.'

'I'll have th'chest from me cabin brought over ter ya as well. At least you'll have somewhere ter store things. I'll make sure th'lock is workin' on it too.'

'Thank you. Now go and get dressed, we can have breakfast on the veranda.' Jenny continued stirring the porridge and humming to herself as Jack hurried upstairs and was just ladling it into two bowls as he came back down, wearing just his breeches.

She looked him up and down and sighed. 'It will do, I suppose.' She handed him his bowl and a spoon then followed him outside, into the already warm sun and sat beside him on the step, eating the oats.

'Yer ready?' came Patience's voice from the path as she approached them from her house.

'Nearly, let me just finish this,' Jenny smiled, scraping the spoon around the bowl. 'You can wash up,' she laughed, handing the empty bowl to Jack, who looked at her with raised eyebrows. She went inside and fetched a pouch of coins to buy her purchases with, then bent down and kissed the top of his head. 'Won't be long.'

'Try not ter spend it all, eh?'

'I'll try…' she winked at Patience as they made their way along the lane towards the town.

'I can't wait to buy things for the house,' Jenny said, excitedly. 'I've never actually bought anything before. My father provided everything when I married Edward. Heaven knows why, he never bothered buying me anything beforehand.'

'Yer married?' Patience frowned, looking at her in astonishment.

'Yes,' she replied quietly. 'Twice, if the truth be told. But I had no say in my second marriage.'

'Oh...' Patience said, unsure of what to say.

Jenny smiled apologetically. 'My first husband, Edward, died when he was crushed by a falling stack of hay bales. I was sent out here by my father, then dragged back home from the Caribbean by him, drugged and forced into a marriage to a business associate of his.'

'Sounds a bastard,' Patience muttered.

'Indeed… so as you can see, I haven't exactly led a quiet life,' Jenny replied, sadly.

'Did th'captain kill him?'

'My father? No, unfortunately. I killed the bastard I was married to though,' she smiled, a little triumphantly. 'Throttled him with this.' She took the small wooden heart on its lace from beneath her dress and showed Patience. 'Jack made it for me.'

'He did? So that's why ya wear it all th'time,' she stated, having wondered why her friend preferred to wear that rather than pearls or gold chains. 'Now… did ya say somethin' about shopping?' she grinned.

'I did indeed,' she laughed, linking arms with the young Tortugan woman. 'Let's buy the whole town out and bugger Jack!'

The two of them laughed as they strolled down the street. 'I've never had a house meself, 'cept fer me mother's that th'sods burned down durin' th' riots,' Patience admitted.

'Right, first things first, the kitchens...'

'Th'beds,' Patience said simultaneously and they laughed again. The first shop they came to was an ironmongers and they glanced at each other.

'Looks like it's th'kitchens first,' Patience chuckled and she pushed the door open. 'Although I still want some nice white cotton sheets, all clean an' new!'

'So do I!' Jenny agreed, having had enough of the mostly dirty sheets that adorned the bunk in Jack's cabin.

'An' me own tub! Can't have that dirty sod, Shay, muckin' them up!'

'Yes, you will get one of those here.' Jenny smiled at her enthusiasm. 'An' soap, d'ya think he'd go fer soap too?' She turned to Jenny, puzzling.

'Soap?! I have enough trouble getting Jack to use it - unless there's a little _fun_ involved,' she grinned.

'At least he knows what it is!' Patience laughed. 'I ain't havin' him in me bed all dirty!'

'I'd resort to blackmail if I were you,' Jenny winked. 'No bath, no bed...'

Patience grinned, her smile innocent yet malicious.

They walked back towards their houses, both of them laden with various things, including pots, pans, lanterns and hurricane lamps, sheets and blankets. The heavier things they would send some of the men to fetch later.

'Were ya serious… what ya said on th'ship? Ya know, about Shay an' us havin' babies an' that?' Patience asked quietly, a thoughtful expression on her face.

'Yes, why? Jenny stopped and put down her load, easing her back.

'Nuthin' - just there's ways of preventin' things… you know. An' if somethin' were ter happen…'

'Don't you want a child yet?'

'I haven't got a man yet,' Patience retorted. 'I'll not raise a child on me own like me mother.'

'Is Shay not your man?' Jenny asked, puzzled. She had thought the young couple were getting along well, despite their often loud arguments.

'I dunno,' she shrugged. 'He's closer than a leech, but after what ye said... he has said nothin' ter me, no indication that he wants more than just fun,' she sighed. 'Not that I mind th'fun,' she added. 'But there's commitment an' _commitment_, if yer get me drift.'

Jenny smiled, 'No the fun is... _fun_!' She picked her goods up and started walking again. 'I think Shay is very fond of you. He did everything he could think of to help you and was worried that it wasn't enough. He was afraid Valentine would get to you before he could protect you. I think that shows how much he cares.'

'But if it is just fun then I need ter do something. I don't want ter be with child.' She looked at Jenny in confusion. 'I don't know what ter do,' she admitted. 'There's somethin' I used ter get from th'whores ter prevent that sort of thing, but there don't seem ter be any girls in this pokey little town.'

'Have you thought that it might already be too late? He visited your bunk most nights, didn't he? Jenny smiled ruefully at her friend.

'Aye, I've worried 'bout that enough,' she frowned.

'Look Patience, I know for a fact that Shay hasn't been with another woman since he met you. To me, that says he is serious and wouldn't run out on you if you were pregnant. Why don't you ask him how he feels?'

Patience shook her head, going silent as they approached the houses, grateful that Jack was nowhere in sight. 'I'd best get this stuff indoors,' she said, hurrying off and leaving the older woman staring after her with a bemused frown.

**…**

Jenny did not broach the subject with Patience again during the following few days as they helped prepare for the party. She had the feeling it was not something Patience felt comfortable discussing. She eased her back after preparing a mountain of fruit, including guavas, bananas, hog plums and her own favorite, pineapples, then put the fruit into a large bowl and fetched a bottle of Jack's rum with a wicked grin. '_What he doesn't know won't hurt him_,' she thought as she poured the whole bottle over the fruit and mixed it round.

'Joshamee!' She called as she spied the quartermaster through the unshuttered kitchen window. 'How is it going?'

'Chaotic, but nothing new there,' he grinned, pinching a piece of fruit from the bowl. 'The pig is roastin' nicely on th'spit, there are more barrels of ale being brought over from th'ship…'

'_More_! None of you will be able to stand,' she remarked, shaking her head.

'Jack included…' 'No, I think you may be sleeping alone tonight,' he chuckled, darting out of the door with another piece of fruit in his hand.

'Joshamee Gibbs!' Jenny called, shaking her fist at him and laughing. It felt good to be settled and more relaxed, even though she knew she would worry about Jack.

'Are ya ready?' Patience asked through the window. 'I'll get Shay ter fetch th'water.'

She walked to the beach where the fire had been going all day to cook the pig and where a huge vat of water had been heating for the last hour or so. She smiled as she saw Shay and Olabisi talking.

'Jenny needs th'water fer she wants a bath... an' th' two of you have just volunteered ter carry it fer her, unless Sparrow has other plans fer ya?'

Bisi laughed and shook his head, 'No, we'll carry it for you.'

'Are ye not havin' one?' Shay asked with a gleam in his eyes.

'P'raps... but not with you around!'

'Ah, yer a spoilsport woman!' he chuckled, walking over to the fire and lifting the vat with Bisi and carrying it carefully up the beach to Jenny's house.

'Ye can wash me back another time,' Patience teased and shut the door on Shay before he could reply. Her nose caught a scent and she turned to see Jenny pouring some perfumed oil into the tub. She made sure the windows were shuttered and the door was bolted - just in case.

'Ya'd best go first, yer cleaner than me!' she grinned, helping a laughing Jenny off with her dress and to climb into the tub. 'D'ya want me ter scrub ya back?'

'Would you? I can't reach any more,' Jenny shrugged ruefully. 'An' Sparrow ain't here t'help either!' Patience tsked. 'Dereliction of duty if ya ask me.'

'Not by his choice,' Jenny laughed, recalling his face when she told him he wasn't allowed.

'Shame!' Patience smirked, washing Jenny's back and then her hair for her with the coconut soap that she always used. Jenny climbed from the tub with her friend's help and dried herself off with a large, clean rag, wrapping it around herself and pulling a chair up beside the tub. She gasped as she saw the scars on the girl's back as she undressed, but tried to hide her shock.

Patience giggled with delight, still not quite believing that she could have a hot bath whenever she wanted. She looked around at the gasp from Jenny. 'What?'

'Those are nasty scars you have,' she said quietly, picking up the sponge and lathering it.

'Just a little farewell gift from Valentine – I've seen him do worse,' she shrugged.

'I'm sorry... here lean forward, I'll clean your back for you.' Jenny gently washed her back, afraid of hurting her.

'Yer'd best scrub a bit, ya'll never get th'dirt off otherwise…' she laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself.

'Are you sure?' Jenny rubbed a little harder then moved the girl's long hair to one side and cleaned her neck, noting a couple of bite marks and she smiled to herself, knowing that she had her own marks on her neck, beneath her hair. 'Let's do your hair now,' she offered.

After Patience was clean and out of the tub, Jenny took the rag from around her body and wrapped it around her damp hair. 'Pity we can't go out in the sun to dry, she laughed.

'With those pervy dogs out there?' Patience snorted, drying her body and hair with another rag.

'Not on your life,' Jenny agreed, chuckling some more. 'Give them something to gawp at though,' she winked. She accepted help in putting on her undershift and then the pale lemon cotton dress which was decorated with tiny beads and cream embroidery around the hem, grateful that the younger woman did not pull the laces tightly.

She watched as Patience pulled on her undergarments then fetched a dark blue silk dress and she helped her with it, pulling the laces for her, envying Patience her slim figure. She turned her around and admired the young woman. 'You look lovely!' she smiled, hugging her. Patience returned the smile, combing her hair with the comb that Shay had given her.

'Thank you,' she replied, somewhat self-consciously. 'Let's do yer hair.' Jenny sat whilst Patience pinned her hair up.

'Do you want to borrow any jewellry? I have more than enough.'

'I already feel like a dogs dinner,' she smiled. 'Won't feel right all fancy.'

'But how often will you have the chance to dress all fancy?' she persuaded, knowing the very thing that would look nice with the blue silk dress.

'Go on, just some simple pearls if you want?'

'I'm fine, honest.'

'All right,' Jenny conceded, reluctantly.

'Thanks anyway.' Patience opened the door a fraction. 'Don't think we can delay no longer or there might not be any food left fer us.' She looked round at Jenny who was peering over her shoulder.

'After yer…' She stood aside and let Jenny walk out first and lead the way to the beach, shifting uncomfortably as the men erupted in cheers at the sight of them. She looked around for Shay, breathing a sigh of relief as he pushed his way through a crowd of men.

He stood in front of her, gawping. 'Bloody hell!' he exclaimed. 'Is that _really_ you?'

'Ha bloody ha! D'yer want me ter kick yer ter prove it?' She aimed a halfhearted kick at his ankle.

'No cailin, ye just have,' he laughed, crooking his arm for her. 'Come on.'

'Ya look gorgeous,' Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around Jenny and kissing her, amid cheers and whistles from nearby men.

'You look quite handsome yourself,' she grinned, looking him up and down, taking in the new breeches and fancy brocade waistcoat he wore.

'I'm always handsome,' he winked, leading her to the fire. 'Ya hungry, or is that a daft question?'

'It's a daft question,' she laughed, her mouth watering at the smell of the food cooking on and around the fire.

'Where'd ya get th'rum fer th'fruit…?'

'Ah… erm… sorry,' she smiled sheepishly. 'I should have known you'd notice some missing.'

'Of course I did,' he laughed.

'Ya only had ter ask ya know.'

'I know but you weren't around and if I had left it any longer, the rum wouldn't have soaked into the fruit.' Jenny perched herself on an empty barrel, smiling gratefully as Jack fetched her a plateful of meat and roasted vegetables. 'I'm ready for this,' she remarked, tucking in eagerly.

'So I'd noticed,' Jack commented dryly, taking a long draught from a bottle of rum that Olabisi pressed into his hand as he passed.

'Shay and Patience are having fun,' Jenny chuckled at the sight of the young Irishman swinging her around, more or less in time to the music. 'I wish I wasn't too big to dance around.'

'Yer not _that_ big. Come on.' Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet, placing one hand on the small of her back and clasping her hand with the other and leading her gently around the fire

…

'Slow down ya great oaf! Yer'll make me dizzy!' Patience exclaimed as Shay whirled her around.

'It's not what ye said last night,' he teased, continuing at the same pace.

'Well… th'new bed needed testing,' she giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'An' test it we did!' he laughed. 'Ye look beautiful cailin,' he murmured, brushing his lips against her ear then pulling away and looking at her, surprised to see her looking embarrassed. 'Shall we get somethin' ter eat?'

'It'll give yer mouth something ter do other than talkin' rot,' she laughed.

'I can think of somethin' better fer my mouth ter do,' he replied huskily, bending down and kissing her hungrily, drawing jeers from those nearby.

Patience pulled away from him, uncomfortable with such an open display of affection before the whole crew. 'Shut yer gobs yer useless gits!' she snapped, glaring at them through narrowed eyes.

'Ah, come on Patience, they're only teasing,' Shay consoled as they walked towards the fire and the food.

'Well I wish they'd bleedin' stop - pervy dogs.'

'Look cailin, if ye can't loosen up fer a party, when can ye loosen up, eh?' Shay took a couple of plates off John, handing one to Patience, then grabbed a couple of beakers of ale then walked back down the beach, sitting on the fine sand and facing the sea.

'I wish ye'd stop thinkin' th'worst of people. They're friends,' he chided, sweeping a free hand to encompass his crewmates spread along the beach. 'They mean no harm by it.'

'I know, I just ain't used ter… well kissin' a man an' that. Especially with an audience!'

'All right, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you,' he apologised, kissing the side of her head.

'S'all right,' she conceded, tucking into her food.

…

'Enough!' Jenny squealed breathlessly, sitting gratefully on the barrel once more as they reached it. 'Go on, you go and play your drums.' She waved her hands at Jack, shooing him away, and watched with amusement as he weaved and swayed his way to where the musicians of the crew had gathered and were playing various instruments. He plopped on to the sand and positioned the drums between his legs, beating out a rhythm and losing himself in the music.

'Come on Drew, let's hear some songs,' someone cried and Andrew McCarrick took a swig of his rum and cleared his throat before walking over to stand by the musicians.

'Oh, I thought I heard the Ol' Man say,'

'_Leave her, Johnny, Leave her_!' the crew chorused.

'Tomorrow ye will get your pay,'

'_An it's time for us to leave her_!'

'The work wuz hard an' the voyage wuz long,'

'_Leave her, Johnny, Leave her_!'

'The sea was high an' the gales wuz strong.'

'_An_'_ it's time for us to leave her_!'

Jenny clapped her hands in time to the song and joined in the chorus with more than a little sadness, for that was exactly what she was doing, leaving _The Black Pearl_.

…

'Hey Patience! Ya look good tonight,' Billy Wheeler smiled as he went past, ignoring the look he got from Shay.

'Thanks. I see you even _washed_, Billy. I'm impressed!' she chuckled.

'Aye, I've even done behind me ears,' he quipped, enjoying the flirtation with the attractive young woman _and_ winding his friend up at the same time.

'Who does he think he is?' Shay grumbled, staring moodily out to sea.

Patience got to her feet and walked over, inspecting Billy's ears by the light from the bonfire, then turned to Shay in disbelief. 'He did too!' she gasped, tweaking Billy's ear.

'Hmpf!' Shay snorted. 'So did I...'

She sat back down, picking up her plate once more. 'I'll inspect yours later,' she teased. 'An' th'rest o'yer if ya like…?'

Shay chuckled. 'I like very much, especially the rest o'me part,' he grinned salaciously, shuffling closer to her.

'Patience, pet. Can I have a dance later?' Mr. Gibbs asked, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

'Of course Mr. Gibbs,' she smiled graciously.

'If he don't get drunk first,' Shay remarked sarcastically.

'That's enough of that Shay Connelly – I'll not have ya takin' that tone with Mr. Gibbs!' she sniped crossly. 'Even if it is likely…' she sighed.

'I'm sorry cailin. I just want ye all ter meself tonight. I've never had such a beautiful woman.'

'Pah! I ain't beautiful. Me mother - now she was beautiful. Ask Mr. Gibbs.'

'Patience Riley! If I say yer beautful then yer beautiful. An' Mr. Gibbs is always sayin' how much yer like yer mother,' he reasoned, before covering her mouth with his as she bobbed her tongue out at him and pushing her down onto the sand.

'Get off yer great oaf!' she squealed, trying to shove him off.

'Shan't!' he teased.

'Shay!' she protested. 'Get off…'

'All right, all right!' he sighed, standing and pulling her to her feet.

'Hey Patience! Can I have this dance?' Dan Woods took her hands and wheeled her around before either she or Shay could say anything.

…

'Ya all right, Jenny Wren?'

'Fine Jack, just a little tired.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, tasting rum and hemp on his breath.

'D'ya want ter go home?'

'No, I'm having too much fun to go home. Besides, I doubt I'd get any sleep with the din this lot are making.'

'Ya calling our music din?' he retorted playfully, nipping the tender skin where neck and shoulder meets.

'Ow! You know I'm not,' she laughed, crooning in his ear. 'You will hurry back, won't you?'

'Of course I will luv,' he replied quietly. Although he hadn't said anything to Jenny, he felt the same way she did about the time they would spend apart. 'I'm not goin' ter desert ya, you know.'

'I know…'

'Come on, let's go fer a little walk, eh?' He lifted her off the barrel and thread his fingers through hers then lead the way past the horde of men, still drinking and now singing a lewd song, and down towards the beach, nodding at Shay who was glowering in the direction of Daniel Woods dancing with Patience.

'I'm glad we found this place, it's paradise,' Jenny smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'It is,' Jack agreed, tilting his head against hers. 'Good place ter bring up th'nipper.' He stopped and helped Jenny sit on the sand before settling himself beside her.

'What d'ya remember about th'constellations?'

'Oh Jack!' she protested. 'I'm not going to need to know how to navigate by the stars now, am I?'

'No, but yer goin' ter be th'one teachin' our child th'most and he'll need ter know his constellations.'

'Oh yes… and just what makes you so sure it's a boy?'

'Another female pirate on th'waters – that'd be interesting,' he laughed. 'What's that one over there?' he pointed low on the dark horizon.

'That's Capricornus,' she grinned, feeling very pleased with herself.

'Very good. Now that one…'

**…**

Apologies is this uploads wrong - I have had to go through thr whole chapter in edit and put in line breaks as there were none when I uploaded!


	18. ‘It seems the infamous Jack Sparrow can ...

Usual disclaimers – but Merry Christmas anyway!

With thanks to Kat, PirateAurora, lexie, Dramaced, beatlechicksteph, Tru Spirit, Orlando's Hot Chick, Mrs Depp, Pendragginink,Ginny, A Depp Girl and Hilary for her editing and thoughts.

Kat, more scantily clad Jack here…

Dramaced, I will never be able to type a scene with Jack and his drums without getting pervy thoughts now! ;)

Pen, I really don't know how you do it! You come up with funnier and funnier reviews – thank you!

Just to clarify things, Jenny is around six months pregnant.

I won't be uploading another chapter on Sunday, so I'm afraid you will have to wait until next Wednesday…

**_Merry Christmas to you all!  
_****…**

**Chapter Eighteen: **'It seems the infamous Jack Sparrow can no longer hold his drink…'

Jenny woke alone in her bed the following morning, having insisted that Jack return to the party once he had seen her back home. She dressed in a loose shift and padded downstairs, not having the stomach to face food just yet. '_I wonder if Jack is conscious yet_?' she mused, smiling to herslf. '_I doubt it, somehow_…'

Her thoughts turned to Patience. She had noticed she and Shay having an argument at the party and then they had both stormed off, Shay to go and get blink drunk and Patience back towards her house. Jenny had debated whether to go after her friend, but knew from experience that the young woman didn't always like talking about her problems and besides, Jack was just starting to get romantic at that point.

She opened the shuttered windows and noticed Patience walking past, obviously having been into town to buy some things. She frowned as she noticed the pale, drawn complexion of her friend and her red-rimmed eyes and wonder what the cause was, but assuming Shay was at her house, decided not to intervene.

…

Shay sat up and groaned, holding his head gingerly, convinced it was about to fall off his shoulders. He crawled to his knees and finally managed to stand at the fourth attempt, at last starting to understand Jack's swaying gait as he tried to walk. He brushed sand off himself and slowly started to walk towards Patience's house, wondering why he had slept on the beach that night and not in her bed, and why he had got so drunk. He liked his drink but rarely got into this state.

Shay knocked on her door quietly, the noise reverberating around his head, jumping back slightly as the door swung open suddenly.

'What?' Patience all but spat at him, glaring crossly.

'Ah! Bloody hell woman, don't shout,' he pleaded, holding his head once more. He frowned at her obvious anger but could not understand the reason for it.

'Patience?' He followed her in as she stomped back inside. 'What's wrong cailin? What happened last night?'

'Well if ya can't remember then I'll not be remindin' ya!' she snapped. 'I remember everyone wanted ter dance wi'ye an' I remember us movin' away from th'party...' He looked agast at her silk dress discarded on the floor, its laces cut. 'Why is yer beautiful dress thrown away like a rag? Patience? What happened after we moved away from th'party?'

'What happened? I'll tell ya what happened! Ya left me an' by th'look of it went an' got blind drunk, that's what bleedin' happened!' Furiously she scooped up the silk dress, scrunching it tightly in a ball.

'Patience...' he warned, not liking the dangerous glint in her eyes, then diving for her as she went to throw it on the fire, both of them landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

'Get off me!' she cursed, lashing out as she burst into tears.

'What th'hell has got into ye woman? Why would ye want ter destroy th'dress?' Shay stared at her in bewilderment, dodging her flailing fists. 'Patience, will ye _please_ tell me what th'hell is goin' on.'

'I'll never wear th'bleedin' dress again. Now get off me!' Reluctantly, Shay rolled to one side, still holding her. 'What happened last night Patience?'

'Ya started spoutin' about marriage an' all that,' she hissed angrily.

'I asked ye ter marry me?' he gasped.

'No ya bleedin' didn't ask me, ya just assumed I would. An' I asked fer time ter think about it,' she defended. 'Ya didn't even give me a chance ter say more b'fore ya stormed off.'

'Oh… ah, bloody hell,' he cursed as he recalled the argument they had. 'I thought ye didn't want me. Do ye? Would ye marry me if I asked properly?' he enquired tentatively.

She looked at him awkwardly, sniffing. 'If I ask fer a little time, yer ain't goin' ter storm off again?' she said cautiously. 'This is happenin' too fast fer me.'

'Why darlin'? Ye give yerself to me, doesn't that mean that ye want ter spend th'rest of yer life with me?'

'Why do yer want ter marry me? Do yer fear I'll get with child? There are ways ter prevent that, if that is what yer afraid of. Although havin' a child unwed is not unusual in Tortuga,' she mused.

'I wouldn't mind yer getting' with child. I want ter marry ye because I love ye,'Shay declared, moving to a more comfortable position on the floor, where they still were.

'I don't understand ya Erinman,' she frowned. 'How can ya be so sure ya want me? We've only known each other just over a month.'

'So?' he argued. 'Ye don't have ter know someone fer years an' years ter know that ye love them.' He rose, helping Patience to her feet before sinking to his knees, looking up at Patience. 'Will ye marry me, _please_?'

For a long moment Patience could not speak before she took a deep breath. 'If ya really think ya want me, then I'll marry ya. An' get up off th'floor, yer great oaf. Ya don't have ter grovel.' A ghost of a smile played about the corners of her lips.

'D'ye want _me_?' Shay asked.

'Yes,' she nodded slowly.

'Are ye sure? Ye don't seem ter be…'

'I said yes, didn't I?' she sniped. 'Or do ya want me to say maybe an' ask fer some time ter think about it, so ya can storm off an get drunk…?' She pushed him away.

'Have ye ever seen me drunk before cailin?' he demanded, starting to get angry himself. 'I only got drunk because I thought ye didn't want me, that I meant nothin' to ye.'

'An' that was because ya were too pig ignorant ter give me a chance ter finish what I wanted ter say!'

'Well I can't help it if ye fly off th'handle at th'drop of a hat,' he shouted, standing, albeit gingerly.

'An' I didn't see ya drunk yesterday, because I was asleep, up there. Alone!'

Aye? An' who's fault was that?' He grabbed the dress from her, lest she carried out her threat and ruin it and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Patience sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and burst into tears, hugging her knees, wondering how it had all gone wrong so fast.

Shay stopped at the end of the path, in two minds, until he heard the faint sound of crying coming from within the house. He turned and hurried back, crossing the floor in two strides and scooping her up in his arms, wincing as she thumped him.

'I'm sorry cailin,' he whispered, still holding her tightly.

'When d'ya want ter do it then?' she asked, sniffing. 'There's a minister in th'town if ya want.'

'We'll take it slowly if ye want?' he offered. 'Wait a while an' give yerself chance ter get used ter th'idea.'

'I seem ter remember ya spoutin' th'same rot b'fore,' she said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve then looking up at him. 'Me answer then was th'same as now - now or never Erinman. Yer choice…'

'But... there wouldn't be time fer ye ter have a dress made, would there?' he wondered.

'Ya changing yer mind? Getting cold feet already, p'raps?' Patience teased, kissing him on the nose.

'Ye know I'm not. All right, if ye want to get married as soon as I return, then we will…'

…

Jenny stood at her kitchen window, trying not to spy on her friends but with the shouting coming from the smaller house, she could tell what was going on easily enough without having to look. She wasn't sure whether the now silence was a good thing or not and was in two minds whether to go and check on them when she heard a sound from behind her.

'Bloody 'ell fire!' Jack cursed as he staggered through the door. 'I can't remember th'last time I drunk so much.'

'Don't expect any sympathy from me,' she admonished, shaking her head at him. 'Sit yourself down and I'll do you some breakfast.'

Jack turned green and ran back outside, retching into the shrub that Jenny had planted just by the steps.

'Oh dear,' she mocked, leaning against the doorframe and watching him with an arched eyebrow. 'It seems the infamous Jack Sparrow can no longer hold his drink…'

'Ha bloody ha!' he gasped, clutching his stomach and leaning against the veranda rail. 'Why were ya spyin' on Patience an' Shay?'

'Ah… umm. They were having a huge argument but it's gone quiet now.'

'Ya should be used ter it,' he quipped, straightening up and climbing the two steps.

'I know, but this was a humdinger. Sit down, I'll get you an ale.'

'That's m'girl,' Jack grinned, flopping down on the step. 'Come on, come an' join me,' he urged Jenny when she returned with a pitcher and beaker.

'All right, but only for a while – I have far too much to do.' She nestled into his arms, smiling as he brushed his lips against her neck.

'T'was a good party,' he observed, grateful for the soothing ale as it slid down his parched throat.

'How do you know, you were out for most of it!' Jenny teased, caressing the inside of his thigh.

'Exactly!' he declared, laughing, but not too loudly. His head still hurt too much.

'When will you be making sail?' she asked, even though she did not want to know the answer.

'Tomorrow,' Jack replied with an equally heavy heart. 'We'll be stocking up today.'

'All right…'

'Hey, come on now,' he soothed as Jenny bit her lip to keep from crying. 'I'll be back within the month, sooner if I can, savvy?'

'S-savvy,' she sniffed. 'I'll go and do the washing.'

'All right darlin'. I'll come an' join ya when my head doesn't feel like th'whelp's anvil.'

'The whelp?' Jack chuckled. 'It's what I call Will Turner,' he explained.

'Ah, I see.' Jenny walked into the house, wondering how her friends in Port Royal were.

…

'Ah, so ya haven't killed each other then?' Jack remarked sarcastically as Shay and Patience strolled down the path arm in arm. He had noticed them arguing the night before as well but thought no more of it.

'I was just practisin' fer when I get ter kill yer!' she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

'I'd like ter see ya try, missy!' Jack mocked, bobbing his tongue out back and being surprised when she actually laughed at him.

'I give up wi'the pair of ye,' Shay remarked, rolling his eyes and grinning. 'Like an' old married couple ye are!'

Patience poked her tongue out at Shay, a squeal of surprise muffled by his mouth covering hers. A little startled, she kissed him back, not quite comfortable with Jack being there, but since she had just agreed to marry him, she reasoned she'd better get used to it.

'Bloody hell!' Jack teased. 'I'll fetch a bucket o'water if ya not careful...' His eyebrows shot up as the kiss continued. 'Will ya name th'babe after me, being as I was present an' all...?'

'Bastard'd be a cruel name fer a babe,' Patience mumbled as she finally broke away from the embrace and drew breath.

'Ya want ter be thankful yer not aboard th'_Pearl_ any more,' he warned, his hangover making him extremely tetchy. 'I'd throw ya in th'brig fer insubordination…' Jack glared at Shay who was laughing hard. 'Ya'd be joinin' her – though not in th'same cell.'

'Aye, sorry Cap'n. Hey, ye'll never guess what?' Shay said after he composed himself a little. 'We're gettin' married! Ouch! What d'ye hit me for?'

'Did ya have ter tell th'world?' she protested crossly.

'It's Jack…' he defended, holding his hands up in innocence. 'He ain't th'world.'

'It will be with his gob!' she moaned, looking slightly crestfallen. She had wanted time to get used to getting married before announcing it and now she did not even have that opportunity, thanks to Shay.

'Eh? Watch what yer sayin' missy,' Jack retorted. 'I didn't think Tortugans did respectable things like get married – ya sure you were actually _born_ there?' he teased. 'Yer'll be getting' a bad reputation if ya not careful. Ya don't drink, yer goin' ter be wed, yer children'll be legal – ya daren't show yer face there again…!'

'Yer won't have a face ter show by th'time I've finished with ya,' Patience threatened but without any malice in her voice.

'I'd keep yer fiancée under control, if I were you, Connelly,' Jack chuckled. 'Not that I can see ya havin' much success. It's a bit sudden though, isn't it?'

'No,' Shay defended. 'We know how we feel about each other, so why wait?'

'Yer not… with child, already?'

'No I bloody well ain't!' Patience exclaimed. 'Anybody'd think ya think Shay is doin' th'wrong thing,' she sniped, storming off towards the town, leaving Shay in her wake.

'Bloody hell!' Shay cursed. 'Thanks a lot Jack...' he ran after her, wrapping a consoling arm around her shoulder when he caught up.

She shrugged his arm off, chewing her lips to keep the tears from falling. 'He thinks I ain't good enough fer yer,' she sniffed.

'It's not that,' Shay assured her. 'An' even if it was, ye _are_ good enough fer me, an' that's all that counts, isn't it?'

Patience stood there, frowning at him, trying to make sense of his words... totally unsure if what he had just said was an insult or a compliment. 'Do ya want me?' she asked quietly, still doubtful at the wisdom of all that was happening.

'Oh God, cailin! D'ye really think I'd ask yer ter marry me if I didn't love ye?' He stood at the top of the street, looking down towards town. 'I love Patience Riley!' he shouted. 'An' I'm proud that she is ter be my wife!'

'Shay!' she gasped, shocked and embarrassed.

'There! Does that prove it?' he grinned.

'If ya say it does…' she said, worriedly looking around for anybody nearby. It was bad enough him telling Jack, but to shout it to the world meant that soon the whole crew would know.

'I _am_ proud that yer want ter marry me,' he assured her. 'An' if Jack has a problem with that, well tough!' He cupped her face in his hands, looking at her tenderly.

'Thanks,' she replied quietly. 'I suppose we'd better get some food in then.' Slipping her hand back into his, she walked down into the town, blushing as one or two people smiled at them knowingly, obviously having heard Shay's declaration.

**…**

'Ya'll never guess what?' Jack drawled as he swayed his way into the house. 'Shay an' th'minx are getting' married!'

'I know,' Jenny smiled, chuckling at Jack's face. 'That's what they were arguing about.'

'Ah… who didn't want ter?'

'I think it was more a misunderstanding than one of them not wanting to get married – from what I could hear anyway.'

'Never had you down fer an eavesdropper,' he teased, winding his arms around her ample belly.

'I expect the whole town heard them,' Jenny defended, snuggling back into his arms.

'Ah, Cap'n, Jenny – sorry ter interrupt,' came John Williams' voice from the doorway. 'D'ya want me ter round th'men up an' start on supplies?'

'So you're all startin' ter come round then? Yes, make 'em feel even worse than they do already,' he grinned wickedly. 'Is Gibbs around?'

'He's erm… _recoverin_' as it were.'

'I know th'bloody feelin'! I'll be along just now, Cookie.'

'All right, Cap'n. See ya later, Jen.'

'Bye John,' she called as he beat a retreat. 'Go with him, you'll only get under my feet here,' Jenny urged.

'Ya sure? All right, I'll see ya later luv,' he smiled, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Jack checked himself as he saw Shay and Patience returning from the town. He knew he had hurt the young woman's feelings before.

'Patience…' he began, looking ruefully at Shay as she ignored him and stomped up the path to her house. 'Look, I'm sorry mate. It came out all wrong.'

'I know,' the Irishman assured him. 'Ter be honest, I think I put me own foot in it too…'

'We'll be loadin' th'ship up when ya've finished here.'

'All right, Cap'n. See ye shortly.' Shay hurried along to the house, watching from the doorway as Patience bent to put the food away in various cupboards.

'Ya pervin' me?' she asked sardonically. 'What'd he say?'

'That he's sorry fer what he said – that it came out wrong. Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks.'

'He needs a brain ter think,' she sniped. 'His is probably too rum-addled ter do so!'

'Don't ever let him here ye say that!' Shay laughed. 'He'd throw _me_ in th'brig just ter get back at ye…'

'He wouldn't dare! Now get out of me kitchen an' p'raps we can eat soon.' She shooed her hands at him.

'_Yer_ kitchen,' he teased. ' Proper little wife yer becomin', eh?'

'This is my house, therefore it's my kitchen!' she countered. 'An' I never intend ter be proper!'

'Is that so?' he grinned wolfishly.

'Aye, t'is so…' she teased.

'Will ye show me how improper ye intend ter be?' he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

'Yer'll be hungry...' she warned, snaking her arms around him and kissing him.

'I already am,' he growled, kissing her back.

'That is not what I meant and ya know it!' she chided. 'We won't be disturbed will we?' she asked. 'That bastard won't be coming back?'

'I'll run him through if he does,' Shay threatened.

She pulled away from his grasp for a moment, lowering the bar across the door. 'P'raps he can take a hint,' she grinned, knowing full well that anyone could jump through the unglazed windows.

'Good idea,' Shay grinned, leading the way up the stairs.

**…**

'Our last night,' Jenny sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair, with the hogs hair brush that Jack had given her a while back.

'Only fer a few weeks,' Jack assured her, pressing his bare chest against her back as he knelt behind her.

'Mmm,' she murmured as the heat from his body seeped through her thin shift.

'Like that, hmm?' he rasped, cupping her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples.

'You _really_ need to ask?' she chuckled which turned into a gasp as he tweaked them, albeit gentler than he normally did. Jenny had complained at how much her breasts hurt the larger she got and Jack was mindful not to cause her too much pain.

'Let's get this off ya, luv.' He helped Jenny to her feet and lifted the shift over her head, burying his face in the deep valley between her peaks.

'Oh Jack…' she breathed, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. 'Suck them, please.'

'With pleasure,' he growled, latching his mouth onto a hard bud and sucking gently at it, whilst rolling the other around with the palm of his hand, switching over after a time, revelling in the mewls and moans coming from his lover's lips.

Jenny pushed him off her breasts, capturing his lips with her own as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him. 'I want to be on top, all right?'

'Whatever luv, ya know that,' Jack whispered hoarsely, bucking his hips as she ran her fingers along the length of his pusating manhood, rubbing her thumb around the tip and along the slit. 'Bloody hell!' he gasped, clutching at the sheet.

'I-I'm not sure I have the strength to be on top,' she admitted, blushing.

'Hey!' he smiled. 'Nothin' ter worry about. I tell ya what…' He got up as Jenny moved off him and positioned the pillows against the bedhead then rested himself against them. 'Come an' sit on me,' he urged, helping her to position herself. Jack brought his knees up so that Jenny could use them for support and groaned out loud as she eased down onto him, taking in his entire length.

'That's better,' she smiled seductively, leaning forward to kiss him. 'Thank you.'

'I told ya,' he gasped as she gripped him tightly. 'It's a pleasure…'

Jenny moved slowly up and down his manhood, savouring the intense feeling she was getting as he seemed to fill her more than usual. 'Oh Jack… this feels…'

'Damn right it does,' he agreed, cupping her buttocks in his hands and feeling the hot juices already seeping from her.

She increased the pace slightly as she felt her passion build, then she arched her back and tilted her hips forward as the waves of desire engulfed her, his prick hitting a spot inside her which intensified her climax, drawing it out longer until she sagged into his arms, panting and breathless.

'My turn,' Jack growled, easing her off him then moving round behind her. He gently pushed Jenny forward so that she was leaning against the pillows and thrust into her, grinning lasiviously as a shudder coursed through her body. He forced himself to slow down, knowing it would be the last time they would make love for a while and he wanted to make the most of it.

He lay along her back, easing in and out rather than driving, and crooning endearments in her ear as he played with her nipples again. Jack swiveled his hips as she cried out in passion once more, brushing against her spot time after time as she screamed out his name.

Jack knew his own release was near, so quickened the pace, thrusting harder, biting at her neck, until with a grunt, drove deep inside her and shot his release into her hot, moist tunnel, gasping as Jenny returned the favour and swiveled her own hips, making his climax as enjoyable as her own had been.

'Sweet Jesus,' he breathed, withdrawing gently and flopping face down onto the bed. Jenny curled herself around him as best she could with her large belly, and stroked his damp hair. 'I'm givin' up th'sea!' he joked, turning his face towards her. 'Livin' th'rest of me days out here an' keepin' ya barefoot an' pregnant, savvy?'

'Savvy,' Jenny laughed, kissing his shoulder.

**…**

Jenny stood on the beach, blinking away the tears but it was a futile effort. She tried to smile as Joshamee Gibbs squeezed her shoulder gently, then embraced her. 'He'll be back, safe an' sound, before you know it,' he assured her. 'He is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, after all…'

'Thank you Joshamee,' she replied, wiping her face as Jack approached them.

'Hey! What did I say earlier – no tears,' he chided, holding her tightly. 'I promise we won't be gone more than a month, savvy?'

'I know,' she whispered. 'Just promise you won't do anything – _stupid_!' she managed a chuckle as Jack grinned at her.

'Y'know I won't. I've got too much ter lose now, eh' 'Keep 'im safe,' Patience warned Jack as she broke away from the embrace of her fiancée.

'I will,' he promised. 'You keep Jenny safe…'

'As best I can,' she replied.

'Goodbye Patience,' Shay smiled sadly. 'See ye soon...' He walked dejectedly to the waiting boats.

'Look after yerself an' our babe,' Jack murmured, kissing her cheek.

'Don't worry,' Jenny sniffed as he turned and walked down the beach with the young Irishman.

'How much trouble can we get into d'yer reckon?' Patience winked mischieviously, trying to cheer her friend up.

'About as much as they can,' Jenny smiled through her tears.

'Ah, come on. I'll put yer kettle on fer ya,' she offered.

'All right,' Jenny smiled gratefully, but did not move.

'A few games of strip poker an'we'll be well away...' Patience took a last look at the figure of Shay climbing aboard _The Black Pearl_ then turned and walked towards the house, leaving Jenny alone with her tears.

**…**


	19. What have I done ter upset th' minx now'

Usual disclaimers – wah!!

With thanks to Kat, Michiru, beatlechicksteph, Mrs Depp, Sparrow'sLover, A Depp Girl, Pendragginink, Orlando'sHotChick and Hilary for editing as well as plotting, reviewing, kicking my arse…! ;)

Michiru, thank you for your kind words.

Sparrow'sLover, aw shucks blushes like mad Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy the stories.

Pen, I _so_ wish I could claim "Bastard'd be a cruel name fer a babe" as my own work, but credit goes to Hilary for that. We playplot any scene that has Patience in.

**_Happy New Year_!!**

…

**Chapter Nineteen: **'What have I done ter upset th'minx _now_?'

'Sorry Shay,' Jack apologised. 'I know ya wanted ter see Patience but th'storm that's brewing looks like a bad one an' with th'crew we lost when we attacked th'Dutch schooner, I can't afford ter let ya have leave. I want th'_Pearl _safely in Tortuga harbour as soon as possible.'

'I understand,' Shay replied heavily. He had been looking forward to seeing Patience for the first time in four weeks, and now he did not know _when_ he would get to see her.

Jack had been in two minds whether to go to Tortuga first and visit Jenny afterwards, but he knew how she hated storms and wanted to be with her. He watched as the supplies of fruit, flour and fabrics he was taking ashore with him, were lowered into the boat.

'Ya should make Tortuga long before th'storm hits, but if ya don't…'

'I know, I know,' interrupted Joshamee Gibbs. 'Make for the nearest safe haven.'

'Come fer me in a week.'

'Yes Jack…' He had heard it all morning and would be glad when his captain was finally on his way. 'Isn't that Jenny on the beach? I wonder where Patience is?'

Jack turned and looked towards his home, grinning as he saw the figure of Jenny waving at the ship. 'Aye, that it is. Look after me ship.'

'Yes Jack. Give my love to Jenny and Patience.' The quartermaster sighed with relief as Jack climbed down to the boat and waved cheerily as he started rowing.

'Jack!' Jenny called hurrying across the sand and flinging her arms around him as he jumped from the boat and swung her around.

'Missed me?' he grinned, kissing her.

'Not really…' she teased, returning the kiss eagerly.

'Bloody hell, yer big!' he exclaimed, looking in astonishment at her stomach. 'How long yer got now?'

'Still another three months or so,' she laughed, linking her arm with his and walking back to their home. 'Is Shay not coming?'

'There's a storm on its way an' we lost some men when we attacked a ship. I want her safe an' there's nowhere 'round here that's safe enough ter shelter, so they're headin' fer Tortuga.'

'Oh. Patience will be disappointed,' she frowned sadly. 'She's been excited all morning. I sent her to town to get some things just for some peace.'

'I'm sure I can give him a few hours when th'_Pearl_ returns. Now come on missy, I want ter hear all about what ya've been up to…'

…

Jenny smiled to herself as she looked at Jack lying beside her, snoring gently. She had loved having him with her these past couple of days and was starting to dread him leaving again. She jumped as the wind blew one of the shutters open and got up to shut it again, looking out of the window at the rough seas and the small fishing boats bobbing up and down violently in the bay. She secured the shutter, hoping this was as bad as it would get. But she doubted it. Jack had a feeling it was going to be a bad storm and he was rarely wrong. She looked at him fondly, still sleeping, and bent to kiss him before going quietly downstairs to cook some food to keep in case she was not able to light the fire in the storm.

She was still cooking a couple of hours later when Jack finally emerged, and turned to kiss him, savouring the feel of his bare chest through her thin shift. 'Sleep well?'

'Mmm. This is th'only place on land I can sleep. Funny that.'

'It's because this is your home as well as the _Pearl_,' she smiled, releasing him and getting another batch of bread from the oven. 'You're not Patience's favourite person at the moment, by the way. She popped in earlier for a loaf for breakfast and she was _still_ fuming.'

'When am I ever?' he chuckled, breaking a hunk of bread from the loaf and tossing it between his hands. 'It's hot!' he exclaimed, blowing his fingers.

'Serves you right,' Jenny admonished with a smile.

'What have I done ter upset th'minx _now_?'

'Teasing her about that woman and Shay in San Juan. It wasn't a nice thing to do.'

'Ya should have seen him, Jen. She was twice th'size of him, an' when she put her arms around him, I thought he was goin' ter suffocate,' he laughed, shaking his head at the memory. 'Shay couldn't get away from her fast enough! He ran down th'street to th'docks like all th'hounds of hell were after him.'

'But it still wasn't nice to tease Patience about it…'

'All right,' he sighed. 'I'll apologise t'her, satisfied?'

'You had better,' she warned, shaking a floury fist at him.

'I'm goin' down th'tavern, have a drink wi'Tom. See ya later luv.' He kissed her and pulled on his shirt and boots as he was going out the door. 'Won't be long.'

'See you later,' she called then carried on with her baking.

…

'Is his lordship around?' Patience asked through the kitchen window.

'No, gone for a drink with Tom.'

'Thank gawd fer that. I'd have probably decked him,' she sniped, coming through the door. 'Bit bloody blowy out there. Hope th'houses will be all right,' she worried. She didn't want to lose her precious house, not now she was getting used to life on another island. 'Ya feedin' an army?!' Patience looked at all the food that her friend had cooked,

Jenny laughed then looked at the vast amount of food she had prepared. 'Oh dear. I do seem to have overdone it a little,' she smiled sheepishly.

'I was goin' ter ask ya if ya wanted anythin' from town, but I can see ya don't,' she laughed. 'If I see _him_, I'll tell him ter get home.'

…

Patience hummed to herself as she strolled back from the shops, having enjoyed a gossip with the ironmonger's wife and the seamstress and she now knew all the latest comings and goings around Spring Point and couldn't wait to tell Jenny all about it. She stopped dead on hearing a voice near to the houses and dropped her basket in shock as she recognised it, cold fear coursing through her body.

'Ya'd think Sparrow would have built a better house than this,' Tobias Hoskins sneered, looking at the relatively simple wooden structure.

Patience started to back away slowly, quietly, until she was far enough away to run without being seen or heard.

'And gone ter a safer place,' Richie Page put in, noticing the much smaller building to the back of it. 'Wonder who lives there?' he nodded towards it.

'Quiet, both of you!' Valentine hissed. 'Do you want Sparrow to hear us? Peters, you stay here and keep watch,' he ordered a member of the crew who had accompanied them.

Patience fled along the lane, her bare feet pounding along the track as she ran back into town. She knew Jack had been in town, drinking with Tom, and she prayed that he was still there.

…

'Good morning Mrs. Samuels,' Valentine sneered, a cold smile of his face as Jenny spun to face him, dropping the tray of bread she was holding.

'How… did you find us? _You_!' she spat as Richard Page entered the house after Hoskins. 'You bastard!' She picked up a pan and hurled it towards him, making him duck out of the way.

'Where's Sparrow?'

'Not here,' she snarled, picking up another pan and holding it in front of herself.

'Come, come dear. You should know I know _everything_. _The Pearl_ is in Tortuga harbour without her captain, so that tells me but one thing. That Sparrow is here with you.' Absolon Valentine nodded to his men and they advanced on Jenny. 'I will ask again… where is Sparrow?'

'Piss off you weasel.' Jenny went to throw the pan at him but Hoskins grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her release her grip. He shoved her into Page and she found her arms pinned to her side.

'You're goin' ter regret ever crossing us,' Tobias Hoskins snarled, slamming his fist into her belly.

'No,' she wailed, trying to double up but was held fast by the man behind her. 'Please no…'

…

Patience burst through the door of the tavern, looking around wildly, not noticing the mutterings that accompanied her entrance. She spotted Jack and Tom and ran over to them.

'Wha...? Patience?' Jack stood, a worried frown on his face. 'What's wrong?'

'V… va…' she stuttered, unable to even get his name out in her terror.

'Valentine?' His blood ran cold. 'Where?'

'T-the house…'

'Bleedin' hell.' He ran out of the tavern and along the lane as fast as he could, cursing the fact that he only had his boot knife on him. Patience followed him with Scurvy Tom some distance behind.

'Stay back,' he ordered her as they ran. 'I'll deal wi'them.'

'An' what if there are more? I might not be much Jack, but at the moment me an' Tom're all ya've got!'

He sighed, knowing she was right. 'Have ya got any of Shay's weapons in yer house?'

'No,' she replied. 'I've got a broom though…'

'That'll have ter do,' he panted as they reached the garden gate. They looked at each other in horror as Jenny screamed from within the house. Jack sprinted up the path, punching the watchman outside before he could shout a warning, and burst through the door, taking in, in an instant, the two men aiming kicks at Jenny, curled up on the floor trying to protect her belly, and Valentine standing to one side, watching.

In a split second, Jack made the decision to leave his nemesis for the moment and hurled himself at Page and Hoskins, grabbing the latter by his hair and smashing his head into his face. He glanced up to see Patience flying through the kitchen door at the back of the house, wielding a broom and whacking Page across the head, knocking him senseless.

'Jack!' Tom threw his short sword across the room to his captain and flashed his dagger at Tobias Hoskins who had tried to make for the door. 'Goin' somewhere?'

Hoskins backtracked and stopped dead as he saw Patience Riley staring at him, broom in hand and fear in her eyes. 'You little bitch!' he spat, advancing on her. 'I should have killed you a long time ago, whore.'

'Th'feelin's mutual…' Patience jabbed the broom towards him, gasping as he grabbed in and pulled her towards him. She overbalanced and fell against him, knocking them both to the floor. She struggled to get away from his grasp, her hands flailing around, trying to find something else to use as a weapon when her fingers grasped the hilt of a kitchen knife. She grabbed it and rolled off him in one movement, plunging the knife deep into Hoskins' chest, their eyes locked together, both pairs wide with shock.

'You… you…' he gasped as he clawed at his chest, then went still, his hand curled around the knife and his open eyes staring at nothing. Patience scrambled away from him, shaking and nauseous.

'So, you're not as clever as you think you are, Jack Sparrow,' Valentine taunted, withdrawing his sword from its scabbard, focusing only on the man before him. 'Thought you could kill me, eh? Thought I would never find you here? Well you were wrong on both counts, you fool!' He moved around so that he was standing in front of Jenny, still groaning on the floor. 'And she is the one who has paid for your foolishness.'

'Why did you have to hurt her, you bastard? What has she _ever_ done to you?'

'She got involved with you, that's what,' Valentine smiled thinly. He raised his sword to meet Jack's and the sound of metal on metal rang out as they parried.

'Stay where you are!' Valentine ordered Patience as she tried to crawl across the floor to her striken friend. He stepped back as Jack lunged, slicing his blade through the air in a frantic bid to get to his enemy. 'You should know better than to fight in anger, Jack,' he taunted, pushing away Jack's sword with ease.

Jack felt a red mist descend over him and he fought to keep calm. He _had_ to keep calm or Valentine would kill him, then Jenny and their baby, of that he had no doubt. He took a deep breath then raised his sword to Valentine's once more, running it along the length. 'I'm perfectly calm,' he replied, and now he was. He took a step to the side and lunged then brought the blade round in a low arc and sliced, making Valentine take a few steps back to escape being cut.

'See?' Jack grinned coldly.

The two men faced each other for long moments, occassionally clashing blades or thrusting, neither lowering their guard for a second. Valentine suddenly sprung to life, lunging and slicing, driving Jack away with the ferocity of the charge. He brought his sword down hard, cutting Jack's arm and making him drop his sword. Valentine smiled triumphantly and went to leap for him, his sword poised for the final thrust to end the pirate's life, but instead, found himself falling forward as something caught his ankle, making him overbalance. Jack looked down at Jenny's hand grasping Valentine's leg, then dived for his sword, snatching it up and driving it through the back of Valentine's neck before he had a chance to escape, pinning his body to the floor.

'_Jack_…' Jenny wailed, clutching at her stomach once more. 'Oh God, Jack.'

He sank to his knees beside her, gulping at the blood seeping through her dress. 'Yer all right darlin', come on now,' he whispered. 'Patience, fetch th'midwife. _Patience_,' he snapped, glaring the girl who was staring at the two dead men on the floor and shaking in shock. She looked at him and blinked, as if she had only just heard him, the front of her dress covered with Hoskin's blood.

'No. It's no use Jack, the midwife won't be able to do anything,' Jenny sobbed, crying out as pain shot through her abdomen.

'I'll get th'bodies out, Cap'n,' Tom said, yanking the sword out of Absolon Valnetine's neck and lifting the body up by the shoulders and dragging it out of the door then coming back and doing the same to Hoskins' body, leaving blood trails across the floor. He fetched some rope and tied Richard Page's hands behind his back, having already dealt with Peters outside, then dragged his still unconcious form out of the house.

'I'll fetch some sheets an' blankets,' Patience said sadly, her footfalls heavy on the stairs.

'I'm sorry luv,' Jack croaked, tears rolling down his face. 'It's all my fault.'

'No it's not. You weren't to know that Page would betray you.'

Patience returned with the blankets and she and Tom pulled the cushions off the settee and lay them on the floor. Jack carefully picked Jenny up and lay her down on them, wincing as she cried with pain.

'Leave us, I'll stay with her. Go ter me house. It's too bloody foul ter stay out there.' Patience watched as the men left and shut the door, jumping as a flash of lightning shot across the sky. The storm was getting closer.

Tom hurried to Patience's house to get out of the driving rain and Jack stayed outside on the veranda, waiting in agony as he heard Jenny's crys and wails. Then silence - followed by a howl of despair.

…

Jack stirred with a start as he felt Jenny shift beneath him and looked into her green, pain filled eyes.

'Where is he?' she whispered.

'In th'bedroom.'

'I want to see him.'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea luv,' Jack soothed, wishing he could take the pain away from her eyes.

'I _want_ to Jack, please.'

'All right, I'll go an' fetch him.' He left Jenny and went upstairs to fetch the body of his son. He stopped as he saw Patience sitting on the edge of the bed, sobs wracking her body. He went over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until her sobs receded.

'She wants ter see th'babe.' He tentatively picked up the bundle of swaddling and carried it downstairs to Jenny, who had propped herself up on the cushions, her eyes never leaving the bundle in Jack's arms.

'Let me see him,' she urged, her voice breaking.

Jack carefully unwrapped the swaddling and handed the baby to Jenny who sat with his arm around her, gazing at their son for a long time.

'He needs a name,' she whispered, looking at the child's face.

'John.'

'John? Why John?'

'Tis my given name, John Hillier.'

'So that _is_ your name then?' A ghost of a smile played on her lips. 'John Hillier is a fine name.'

'Come on luv, ya need yer rest.' Jack went to take the baby from her arms, frowning as she held him tighter. 'I want him with me, please,' she begged.

'All right, Jen.' He pulled the blankets around her and his son as she snuggled down and stroked her head until she fell asleep, then went outside, his face as black as the storm clouds above.

'So yer awake then, ya bastard,' he snarled at Richard Page, who was sitting tied up on the veranda, and kicked him hard in the groin. 'Why? Why did ya betray me ter Valentine?'

Richie Page spat out some bile and looked fearfully at Jack. 'I-I had no choice… y'know what Valentine is… _was_ like. I watched him feed Bailey to th'sharks.'

'He took over yer ship? How? _How_?!' he demanded, kicking Page again and again until the stricken man fell over.

'S-stop… Jack, p-please,' he begged, groaning in agony as Jack kicked his face. 'We w-went ashore at San Juan an' he f-found us there,' he stammered.

'_Liar_! Yer a bleedin' liar Page,' Peters spat from where he was tied up on the veranda. 'I'll tell ya th'truth Sparrer, but I want me life fer it.'

'Th'truth? An' just what _truth_ would that be?'

'No, no. Don't listen to him, Jack,' Page pleaded.

'I'm waiting…'

'Yer word that ya'll spare me life?'

'Ya have me word.'

'He's Valentine's son, Sparrer. He led a mutiny against Bailey even before we left Tortuga an' then we 'ad a rendevous wi'Valentine in a bay a few miles round th'coast from th'harbour. He's Valentine's bleedin' son.'

'His son?' Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, but both men heard him even above the thunder crashing around them. 'You are Valentine's son? You fuckin' bastard.' Jack leapt on to him and gripped his throat, pressing hard as he bashed his head against the floor of the veranda over and over. 'You an' your bleedin' father cost me _my _son an' you are going ter pay!' He continued to bash Page long after he went limp and lifeless beneath him. 'Ya killed my son…' he choked, finally releasing the body of Richard Page.

'You…' He stood and advanced on Matthew Peters, who cowered away from him.

'Ya promised…'

'An' I'm a man of me word. If I _ever_ see yer ship, I'll blow ya out the water, savvy?' he snarled, taking his boot dagger and slicing the ropes that bound the man's feet together. He yanked him to his feet. '_Savvy_?!'

'S-savvy…' he stammered, wincing as Jack cut his wrists free, nicking his skin as he did.

'Now piss off. I never want ter see yer ugly face again.' Jack shoved him down the step and into the driving rain, watching as he ran for all he was worth along the street until he was out of sight. He leaned against the wall of the house, taking deep breaths to compose himself then went around to Patience's house to find Tom.

'We have another body ter get rid of,' he announced as he opened the door to the small dwelling.

'Only one?'

'Aye, just Page. I let th'other bastard go with a warning that I'll blow _Le Brestois_ out of th'water if I ever see them. Page was Valentine's son…'

'_Wha_..? You are bleedin' jokin' Cap'n?'

'I wish I bloody well was,' he replied heavily. 'Any rum here?'

'Some, the lass doesn't allow much in her house. How is Jenny…?'

'She lost th'babe,' Jack replied, the words almost choking him. He fetched a bottle from a cupboard in the kitchen area and pulled the stopper out, taking a long draught of the warm liquid. 'Ya ready?'

'As I'll ever be. At least there's no chance o'being spotted in this weather,' Tom smiled grimly as he lead the way out of the house. 'Valentine an' Hoskins are over here,' he indicated behind the smaller house with his thumb.

'I'll fetch Page.' Jack walked back to his house and slung the body over his shoulder with some difficulty, the fighting and damp weather aggravating the injury to it. He dumped it down as he reached Tom and they carried Page between them through some trees that fringed the garden, until the trees thickened into a woodland. They repeated the process twice more and took it in turns digging the sandy earth with a shovel until there was a hole big enough to bury all three men in. Jack spun on his heels as he heard a noise, cussing as the small form of Patience appeared through the trees.

'What th'hell are ya doin' here? Ya should be wi'Jenny.'

'She's fast asleep. I gave her some of your rum. I wanted… I need ter see _them_ buried – please?'

'Well yer here now,' he replied, bending down and rolling the body of Richard Page into the makeshift grave. 'Did ya know Valentine had a son?' he asked, looking at her in the gloom.

'No…_ him_? I'd never seen him before ya all arrived in Tortuga wi'all guns firin'. Ya sure he was his son?'

Jack nodded. He looked at the body of his enemy, the man who had caused him so much pain and grief and knew that his death had not absolved anthing. 'Why did I have ter go after ya?' he wondered aloud.

'Cos he would've gone after _yer_,' Patience replied simply.

Tom pushed the body into the pit then turned his attention to Tobias Hoskins, stopping as Patience approached him.

'I hope yer burnin' in hell, ya bastard.' She spat on his body and turned, making her way to the house without looking back.

Jack and Tom filled the grave in after the final body was consigned to it and slowly walked back themselves, both bone tired and soaking wet. Tom grinned as he realised Patience had built the fire up in her house and he bade his captain goodnight before heading for the warmth. It was too late and too far to walk back to his lodgings in town that night.

Jack opened the door to his house, looking down at Jenny, still asleep on the makeshift bed, the body of his son beside her.

'I'll go back home now.' Patience stood from the chair she had been sitting on and went to go past Jack, stopping as he caught her arm.

'You all right?' he asked. 'Ya can stay here th'night if ya'd rather.'

'Is Tom at me house? Then I'll be all right wi'him,' she replied to his nod.

'Thanks Patience. I'm sorry ya had ter go through this.'

'At least I was there fer Jenny, that's th'important thing. Now get them wet things off before ya catch yer death…' She opened the door and disappeared into the gloom, leaving Jack alone with his family. He stripped off, leaving his clothes on the floor as they fell and lay beside Jenny, stroking her hair and smiling as she stirred.

'Where have you been?' she asked quietly.

'Doesn't matter, I'm here now, eh?' He pulled the blankets back and snuggled in, holding her in his arms, their son between them.

'Why?' she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'It took so long for me to get pregnant, _why_?'

'I wish I knew luv. I should have left it, I knew what he was like but I didn't an' now ya've paid th'price. I'm sorry,' he choked, pressing his lips against her forehead.

'_We've_ paid the price,' she reminded him, looking at the perfect face of her son. 'Sing to me,' she asked, closing her eyes as Jack started to sing A Spanish Lady and other shanties until she fell into a restless sleep once more.

…

'Cap'n! Captain Sparrow!' Scurvy Tom hammered on the door in panic. '_Jack_!'

'All right, all right. Fer Pete's sake, Jenny's restin'. What's wrong?' he snapped as he opened the door and closed it behind himself.

'Th'navy! Th'bleedin' navy are here! I've just come from town an' saw 'em.'

'_What_?!' Jack scanned the now calmer sea, but he was unable to see the main harbour of Spring Point from the house. 'What th'hell are they doin' here? What ship is it'

'Dunno which ship she is but they took some damage in th'storm. Ya have ter go.'

'How can I go? I can't leave Jenny.'

'You have to,' came her voice from within the house.

Jack opened the door again and walked over to her, crouching down. 'I am not leaving you an' our babe, savvy?'

'So you'll let them capture and hang you, before we've even had chance to bury John? _Please_ Jack. You have to go, either into hiding or off the island, until it's safe to return. _Please_,' she begged.

'How much damage to th'ship?' he asked Tom who was hovering in the doorway.

'Dunno, Cap'n. Th'mast's were intact an' she was floatin' upright, so I don't imagine there's too much damage.'

'I'll go into hidin' until they've gone. There's plenty o'places in th'hills.' He looked at Jenny once more. 'Will ya be all right?'

'Knowing that you are safe, yes. You will have to take John. Bury him.'

Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak and took the body from Jenny's arms, wrapping the swaddling around him. He bent and kissed Jenny tenderly, staring deep into her pain filled eyes, then turned and fled the house, picking the shovel up from outside Patience's house and made for the hills that rose from behind the houses.

…

Jack choked back a sob as he reached a place on the cliff top that overlooked the sea and placed the wrapped body of his son carefully on the ground. He took the shovel and pushed it into the loamy earth, finishing the tiny grave all too quickly, then picked the bundle up and peeled back the layers, revealing the peaceful, perfect face of his son.

'I can't bury ya at sea, son, but this is th'next best thing,' he whispered, giving up the fight against his tears. He held the tiny body up, facing the ocean. 'Ya can hear th'roar of th'waves and feel th'spray of th'sea from here, an' you'll be able to see m'ship when we pass an' salute ya.' Jack nuzzled the downy hair on his son's head. 'Goodbye John,' he croaked as he tenderly placed the body into the grave, taking a last look at his son's face before covering it with the cloth and filling the grave in.

…

**Author's notes:**

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. _Ani dons an asbestos suit and awaits the grilling_…

I did seriously wonder whether to put this in or not, but when I first started writing What Jack Sparrow Wants, the plot bunny popped up (in the bath of all places – the perv!) and I had this vision of Jack, standing forlornly on a hillside, burying his son. I _had_ to include it.


	20. ‘Your men haven’t left yet, Lieutenant…’

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to lexie, Kat, KillerK, Ginny, BoricuaSparrow, Mrs Depp, RandonGal, beatlechicksteph, Josie, Orlando's Hot Chick, RetroChika, A Depp Girl, Opi, Mrs Sparrow, Tru Spirit, Sparrow'sLover, Vampire Princess Nissa, and last but not least, Hilary.

BoricuaSparrow, welcome and thank you so much for reviewing – there is no need to be scared of reviewing – I won't jump on you! :D

Thank you all for not flaming me… _too _much! If it made for sad reading, imagine how I got on acutally typing it!

…

**Chapter Twenty: **'Your men haven't left yet, Lieutenant…'

'Captain Gillette! Sir!' The red faced marine ran to his captain, panting with the effort. 'Some of the men were in the tavern, enjoying a drink, and… well I don't know if it means anything, but some of the locals were talking about an altercation yesterday, just before the storm passed by the island.'

'Yes… so?' Charles Gillette looked bored by the man's waffling and glared at him. 'Is there a point to all this?'

'Well apparently a young woman came bursting in to the tavern, seeking a John Hillier. The man said he hoped there wasn't any problems with Mistress _Jenny_ Hillier. Jenny is a very unusual name, Sir. Don't you agree?'

'Hillier? That name means nothing to me.'

'If it was Sparrow, Sir, he would be unlikely to go by his name, would he? Apparently, the woman was heavily pregnant.'

'You think Sparrow is _here_?' Captain Gillette shook his head slowly. 'Why would he be here?'

'Well she wouldn't be able to stay on board, being pregnant and all,' the marine reasoned.

'No… no, she wouldn't, would she? Get all the men together. I want this town searched thoroughly.'

…

'Jenny!' Patience pulled the bedroom window shutters to, panic in her voice. 'Th'bleedin' Navy are comin'…'

Jenny sank back against the pillows on her bed and closed her eyes. She had prayed they would just repair the ship and go, but apparently, it was not to be. She jumped inspite of herself as someone pounded on the door.

'Shall I answer it?' Patience asked, her eyes wide with fear.

'You might as well… save them battering it down.'

The young Tortugan woman ran down the stairs, shouting at them to stop hammering the door. 'What d'yer want?' she snarled at the marine nearest to her.

'We would like to search your premises,' he informed her calmly.

'On what grounds? Ya can't just go where ya want, willy nilly.'

'This island comes under English jurisdiction; therefore, we _can_ go where we want. Stand aside…' He pushed Patience out of the way and the house flooded with marines.

'Are those blood stains… what happened?' another marine asked.

'My mistress lost a baby. It was too late ter get her up th'stairs so I had ter deliver it here.'

'You delivered it? Why not the midwife?'

'Th'babe was early, the midwife wouldn't have come.'

'Where is the master of the house?'

'At sea. Gawd, I hope he was safe durin' th'storm,' she worried, laying it on thickly. 'Oi! Where ya goin'? Ya can't go up there! Me mistress is asleep.'

'I doubt very much that she's asleep,' the first marine retorted as he started to climb the stairs, four of his men following him. 'And we want to check that you are not harbouring fugitives.'

'Fugitives!' Patience snorted, hurrying up the stairs. 'Why would two women be harbourin' fugitives?'

'Sir!'

Jenny looked wearily at the marine hovering in the doorway. 'How dare you,' she spat, but with little venom in her voice. She did not have the strength for venom.

'It _is_ her, isn't it, Sir?' the marine said to his Lieutenant.

She sighed as she recognised one of the men who served on HMS _Sutherland_ when she had been taken to England by her father, then swallowed as she realised that Gillette was probably still the captain.

'Jenny Crompton, I believe.' Lieutentant Tremaine smiled. His captain was going to be very pleased with this. 'I have to ask you to accompany me.'

'She's in no fit state ter go anwhere,' Patience yelled, drawing herself up to her full five foot nothing height and facing the lieutentant. 'She's very weak an' too ill ter leave her bed.'

'This woman is a murderess,' he snarled, taking pleasure when Jenny went even paler than she already was. 'She murdered her husband back in England. There was a general notice put out for her whereabouts and her father informed the captain in a letter, just in case she decided to head back here. A bad apple never falls far from the tree,' he smiled. 'Where is Sparrow?'

'Go to hell,' Jenny snarled.

'You are not making this easy for yourself… where is he?'

'On _The Black Pearl_,' she lied, praying Patience had not said anything.

'No sign of him in this house, nor the smaller one at the back, Sir,' a voice from the corridor said.

'Ya went in me house?!' Patience shrieked. 'Ya bastards! How dare ya!'

'Very well, men get her out of the bed,' Lieutenant Tremaine ordered, smiling creepily.

'Don't ya dare touch her!' Patience pushed past the lieutenant and stood in front of the bed.

'It's all right,' Jenny replied, standing gingerly and clutching the bed post as her legs wobbled. 'Tell your men to leave so I can dress.'

'_Jenny_! Ya can't go with them.'

'I don't have a choice, Patience. I have to.'

'Then I'm comin' with ya,' she declared, glancing at the naval man and daring him to contradict her.

'Your men haven't left yet, Lieutenant…' Jenny remarked sarcastically.

'Out!' he ordered, but did not move himself. 'I will turn my back,' he offered.

'Damn right you will,' Jenny retorted, sitting heavily on the bed as her strength gave out on her. 'Patience will you fetch some clothes for me please?'

'I don't like this,' she bemoaned. 'Damn naval nobs.'

'Neither do I but not all naval men are bad, the same as not all pirates are bad...' She winced as pain shot through her body as Patience carefully helped her dress and clutched onto her friend as she stood and walked from her bedroom and down the stairs, followed by Lieutenant Tremaine.

'All these men, just to arrest me,' she sniped sarcastically. 'My, my. I must have you worried…'

'We believed that Sparrow was here.'

'Well, well. Look who we have here.'

Jenny's heart sank as she recognised the voice of Charles Gillette. 'Our path's cross again, Gillette,' she smiled sweetly, her eyes cold. 'How did you know I was here?'

'Village gossip… it can be very useful at times,' he smiled. 'Take her to the ship,' he ordered his marines. 'Not you,' he sneered, as Patience went to go with her friend. '_You_ can tell Sparrow that we have her and that she will be hanged for her crime.'

'I ain't bleedin' leavin' her,' Patience shouted, trying to push past a group of men as Jenny was pulled from her grasp. 'Let her go, ya bastards.' She balled her fist and slammed it into Captain Gillette's groin then brought her knee up and smashed it into his face as he doubled over.

A marine towered over her, the butt of his rifle crashing down into her face and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

'_No_… you bastards!' Jenny fought to get away from her captors, but they were too many and too strong and she was too weak and in pain. 'You didn't have to do that,' she spat, as Captain Gillette tentatively stood upright.

'She assulted me,' he gasped, clutching himself. 'I could see her hanged for that. Take her,' he ordered, nodding at Jenny. He needed time alone to recover his composure.

…

'Dear God in heaven,' Luke Martin swore as he looked at the figure being half carried, half dragged into his sick bay. 'Jenny!' He hurried over and took her in his arms, carrying her to a bed. 'What on earth happened to you?'

'Not with _them_ there,' she hissed, rolling over to her side and clutching her stomach.

The surgeon of _The Sutherland_ frowned as he saw a large blood stain on her dress. 'Leave us,' he ordered, glaring at the men when they were slow to comply. 'Get out!'

'Oh Luke,' she wailed, giving in to her tears. 'I-I was… I lost my baby,' she sobbed.

'Sparrow's baby?' he asked gently, sighing as she nodded. 'He came for you in England, yes? Why did you marry that other man?'

'I was used,' she whispered. A business agreement between him and my father. I was drugged and forced into the marriage.'

'You killed him?'

'Yes.'

'How did you lose the baby?'

'A man Jack had gone against found me and his men beat me… They kept kicking and punching…'

'Shh. It's all right. I'm sorry I asked,' he soothed, stroking her arm. 'May I examine you?'

'All right,' she croaked, turning back over and closing her eyes as the ship's surgeon gently examined her.

'I will give you something to help build you up again, you've obviously lost a lot of blood. Otherwise there's little I can do, I'm sorry,' he apologised.

'I know. Why did it have to be this bloody ship?'

'At least you know you have a friend on board.'

'That's true.' Jenny managed a smile. 'Thank you.'

'Get some rest. I will look in on you later.' Luke Martin left the sick bay, anger welling inside him. '_Surely it doesn't matter whether she consorts with pirates or not_,' he thought, furiously. '_She is still a woman and a human being_.' He sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on his notes, but the anger would not die down.

…

Patience blinked, momentarily wondering why she hurt. She put her hand to her head, groaning, staring in confusion at the blood through her one good eye – the other was swollen closed. Dazed, she clambered to her knees, worriedly recalling events prior to her unconsciousness.

'Jenny!' she shouted, instantly regretting the noise. Staggering, she lurched to her feet, reaching for the door frame to support herself, but there was nobody about. No sign of the Navy, Jenny or even Jack. She wobbled from the house, falling down the steps of the verandah, landing in a heap on the sand.

'Patience?' Tom ran from the woods where he had been hiding and helped her to her feet. 'What happened?' He looked in shock at her eye and the dried blood on her face and the top of her dress, where it had seeped down.

'Bugger,' she cursed, spitting sand from her mouth. She looked at Tom, still swaying. 'Where's Jack?'

'Still in th'hills as far as I know. Where's Jenny? I heard shoutin' but didn't dare come out.'

'Get Jack!' she urged, sitting down heavily on the steps of the verandah that he guided her to. 'Th'soddin' Navy have taken her!'

'What?!' he exploded. 'Will you be all right?'

'Just bloody go!' she cursed, once more regretting the loudness of her own voice. 'Go,' she whispered, holding her head in her hands and wishing it would stop hurting.

Tom ran as fast as he could towards the hill where Jack was last seen, calling as loudly as he dared and praying that he could find him. He whirled round at a sound and found himself face to face with his former captain.

'They've taken her! Th'bleedin' Navy have taken Jenny…' he gasped.

Jack blinked for a second or two, not comprehending what he had heard. 'Patience?' he asked, his mind already planning.

'No, she's still here, although they bashed her about.' He turned and ran after the younger man, finding it hard to keep up with him as he flew down the hillside, skidding to a halt outside his house.

Patience was lying on her back, looking at the verandah roof after realising it felt more pleasant being horizontal.

'Patience! What happened? Who took Jenny?' The words came out in a rush.

She turned her head slightly and looked at him, regretting the movement. 'Th'soddin' Navy,' she replied, keeping her voice as quiet as she could. 'Jenny called him... damn...' she put her hand to her head, trying to recall the name. 'I think she said Gallotte or something like that.'

'Gillette!' both men echoed. 'I'll kill th'bastard,' Jack promised, suddenly feeling worse, if that was at all possible. He knew that Captain Gillette disliked Jenny from what she had told him of the journey to England on board HMS _Sutherland_.

Patience looked at Jack worriedly. 'They knew about that man from England - the one she killed...'

Jack paled 'They'll hang her,' he whispered, shuddering. 'Come on, we've got no time ter lose.'

'Help me up,' Patience pleaded. 'I owe him a few bruises meself, although I've already given him some.'

Jack gently helped her to her feet. 'We have ter get ter Tortuga. It means goin' on a small boat, will ya be all right or would ya rather stay here?'

'I'll come,' she replied quietly.

'Right, get what ya want from th'house, nothin' too big. An' bring a pot ter pee in.' He ran into his own house as Patience went on her errand, fetching Jenny's jewellery box from the chest of drawers in their bedroom and a shawl she had made for the baby. He stopped, staring at the small woollen blanket and held it to his face, then shook himself, flying back down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing what food he could find and stuffing it into a sack. Tom was busy rolling out a barrel of ale to take with them, not caring to waste time in going back to his room above the tavern and fetching his meagre effects. He knew his captain would see him right.

They carried the stores between them to the ships boat, which was beached, and loaded it once the boat was in the water. Jack and Tom pulled on the oars, making for a small dory, anchored on the edge of the main bay.

Patience looked worriedly at the dory as she accepted Jack's helping hand into the small boat. 'Where should I sit?' she asked, wobbling as she tried to find her sea legs and clutching the pillowcase containing her comb and mirror, plus her blue silk dress.

'Over there,' he indicated, away from the tiller. 'Near th'mast an' keep low.'

Trembling, she made her way to where he had said, sitting quietly whilst the two men prepared the dory for their journey.

…

'Captain Gillette, I really must protest at her treatment,' Luke Martin spluttered indignantly. 'She has been badly beaten and lost her child, as well as a lot of blood. She is not up to being paraded through the streets of Pot Royal, up to the fort.'

'Your objection is noted,' Charles Gillette sneered, watching as Jenny was shoved along the wharf by a marine, her hands manacled behind her back.

'There is no need for this,' Luke implored, his voice rising several octaves. 'She would not be able to escape that many men anyway, so why chain her? Why force her to walk that distance when she is barely capable of standing unaided?'

'_Mister_ Martin! Don't you dare question my authority nor my judgement,' Captain Gillette snapped, marching along the wharf to get away from his surgeon.

Luke Martin stood there for long moments, debating what to do before running along the wharf, past his captain, and to the group of marines in which Jenny was at the centre.

'Are you all right?' he asked, grimacing at her pale, drawn features.

She merely nodded, not having the energy to talk, prefering to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other but she lost her footing and went careering into a marine in front of her, only being saved from falling to the ground by Luke Martin's quick reflexes.

'Captain Gillette, I beg you, release her from the manacles at least,' Luke pleaded. 'Or she might not live long enough for you to get your _hanging_.' He spat the last word out, his disgust plain to see.

'It is not far now, she'll be all right.'

Jenny gasped for breath as pain shot through her body. She didn't believe that she would make it to the fort but a small, bloody minded part of her was determined not to give Charles Gillette the satisfaction of seeing her collapse in front of him. So she gritted her teeth and carried on, blotting everything from her mind, even Luke's words of encouragement.

To her relief, the gates to the fort appeared quicker than she expected and she almost looked forward to being locked up, at least there would be a cot in the cell.

'What do we have here?' Commodore Boothe marched to Captain Gillette, looking at the pale, bedraggled woman. 'Who is she?'

'She is Sparrow's woman _and_ she is wanted in England for the murder of her husband,' Gillette announced triumphantly.

'Sparrow? You mean _Jack_ Sparrow?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'I see… you had better to see that she is safely behind bars then, Captain. Well done.'

'Thank you, Sir,' he gushed, nodding to his men to start marching again, taking their prisoner with them.

Jenny's eyes watered as the stench of urine hit her nostrils as she carefully walked down the steps leading to the cells. To her relief, there was no-one else incarcerated and she was shoved unceremoniously into the nearest one, then the manacles finally removed from her wrists.

'I will stay with you a while,' Luke smiled, going to join her inside.

'I'm afraid not, Mr. Martin. I feel you have become altogether too close to this woman and I am not entirely convinced you are to be trusted with her. You may visit, but only with an escort.'

Lukje Martin spun to face his captain, just stopping himself before he struck him. 'Sir! I really must protest,' he spluttered. 'I know that she has done wrong and do not have any problem with her being gaoled. What I object to is her treatment…'

'You have a problem with the way I have treated her, is that it?' Gillette enquired, coldly. 'Tell me, do you have a problem with my command, Mr. Martin?'

'N-no, Sir…' he hissed, clenching and unclenching his fists. 'She is ill, that is all I am saying.'

'Well, she'll get plenty of rest in here,' Gillette laughed, sneering at Jenny then turning on his heel and walking from the cells.

Jenny lay down on the cot, not caring about the argument between the two men. She felt light headed and dizzy, so closed her eyes, opening them again immediately as the cell spun violently.

'Could I have some water please?' she asked of no-one in particular.

'No!'

'Yes…'

Luke and the cell guard answered at once and the guard shuffled away under the surgeon's intense stare, returning a few minutes later with a beaker of water, which he put down on the floor of the cell.

'Thank you, she croaked, smiling at Luke.

'I must go now,' he apologised. 'I will come and see you later, I promise.'

'All right,' she smiled weakly, giving up the battle with her heavy eyelids.

…

Patience opened a weary eye and shivered with cold, despite having Jack's coat wrapped around her.

'We're here,' he informed her from the tiller of the small vessel. He prayed that they hadn't passed _The Pearl_ at night during the three day journey, and almost gasped with relief as he saw her black stern through the entrance of Tortuga harbour. 'An' so is th'_Pearl_.'

The small boat drew odd looks from the crew of various pirate ships as they entered the natural harbour, but no-one challenged them and they were soon up against the hull of _The Black Pearl_.

'Who goes there?' cried an attentive watchman and Jack mentally told himself to give the man an extra tot of rum that night.

'Th'Captain,' he called. They looked up as various faces appeared over the ship's side.

'Bleedin' hell! What ye doin''here?' Shay exclaimed, shocked at the battered and bloodied appearance of his fiancée. He issued an order to get the bosun's chair rigged up.

'Jack?' Joshamee Gibbs looked puzzled as his captain climbed to the deck, leaving Tom to help Patience into the chair. 'What has happened?'

'Get th'crew together now. Th'Navy have Jenny an' we have ter get to Port Royal.'

'Why have they taken Jenny?' Gibbs asked as the crew scrambled overboard to go ashore and find their mates.

'They know about Crompton,' Jack replied heavily. 'Gillette found her.'

'Well they won't hang her, she's pregnant,' Gibbs said, hoping to reassure Jack, but catching an exchanged look between him and Patience.

'No she's not,' he said quietly. 'Valentine found us first an' they beat her. She lost the babe...' He marched across the deck and down to his cabin before anyone can see his tears.

Patience put her hand on Joshamee's arm, stopping him from following Jack. 'Leave 'im be,' she cautioned.

'What happened with Valentine? Who else was with him?' the quartermaster asked, a worried frown creasing his brow.

'Hoskins,' she replied, shuddering. 'An' someone called Page I think.'

'Did Hoskins see ye, cailin?' Shay asked, shaken to the core at how pale and drawn she looked. He grimaced at her bruises and wondered if Hoskins had beaten her – or worse.

'I killed him,'she whispered, shaking.

'Ah God,' he murmured, holding her tightly. 'Yer free of him now,'

'What was Page doing there?' Gibbs asked.

'He was Valentine's son,' came Jack's voice as he re-emerged from below, composed once more. 'Shay, take her down ter my cabin, she needs a bloody good rest.'

'_Son_?! Mother's love, Jack,' he exclaimed. 'Son…?'

'I can't take yer cabin Jack,' Patience protested.

'Yes ya bloody can, an' that's an order, savvy? Shay make sure she stays there until she's asleep, then ya can come on duty.'

'Aye Cap'n.' Shay smiled his thanks and started to usher her towards the hatch, knowing she was about to protest some more.

Patience opened her mouth then closed it again, knowing when she was beaten. 'Yes Captain,' she sighed.

'Good girl,' Jack smiled. 'Patience... thanks fer everythin' ya've done.' She smiled briefly and nodded before disappearing below with Shay.

'I take it Valentine is dead,' Gibbs said after the couple had gone.

'Aye, I killed him. Far too late, but I killed him.'

'And Page told him where to find you. Damn! But he attacked the ships. He was on _Le Brestois_ when we attacked.'

'I reckon he kept quiet so as not ter blow his cover. Can ya imagine what Bailey would have done if he had found out that Page was his son?'

'I doubt Job is still alive,' Gibbs sighed.

'No, fed to th'sharks, apparently…' Jack looked out at the town and the ruined shell of Valentine's mansion, cursing the hestation that had allowed his nemesis to escape.

'Jack, it looks as though they're managed to round up most of the men already.' He nodded at the small flotilla of boats, heading back to the ship. 'We're fully stocked, we were going to sail back to you in the morn, so as soon as everyone is on board, we can go. I'm sure they won't hang her, not until she has recovered at least.'

'They'd better not have,' he warned. 'We sail as soon as this lot are on board, th'rest we can pick up when we return.'

'Very well,' the quartermaster complied, barking orders even before the returning men had chance to board the ship.


	21. ‘Ye want me ter be ye, yes?’

Usual blasted disclaimers – Pah!

With thanks to Hilary :p Miss Sophia, Ginny, beatlechicksteph, Mrs. Deep, SapphireSparrow (welcome), Sparrow'sLover, Orlando's Hot Chick, A Depp Girl and Mrs Sparrow for your reviews.

Y'know, I realised that I while thank everyone for reviewing, I never thank you all enough for your kind words. It really does mean a lot to me – so _thank you_! XX

Hilary – Jedi marine…? You're weird woman, weird!

…

**Chapter Twenty one: **'Ye want me ter be ye, yes?'

'Jenny…'

Jenny opened her eyes wearily, blinking in the strong sunlight. 'Who is it?' she whispered, not wanting to exert herself by turning her head and looking.

'James… Governor Norrington.'

'Got my father with you?' she retorted, slowly moving her head to the side and glaring at him.

The Governor gasped at the sight of her, scarcely believing her pallor. 'I-I… of course not,' he replied, clasping his hands behind his back. 'What happened, Jenny? In England?'

'Ask Luke, he will tell you. I can't be bothered.'

'Luke? The surgeon, Luke Martin? Very well… is there anything I can get you before I leave?'

'The keys to the cell would be nice,' she sniped, turning her head away from him again.

'I could almost hear Sparrow there,' he half-smiled. 'I shall have a word with the Commodore, see if we can move you to the sick quarters, with a guard of course.'

'_Of_ course…'

'I will see you as soon as I have arranged it.'

…

'So how are we goin' ter rescue her?' one of the crew asked as they all crowded on the deck, at anchor in a small cove around the coast from Port Royal.

'We can't risk blowin' th'gaol,' another put in, his mates murmuring their agreement.

'I'm goin' on my own,' Jack informed them, ignoring the gasps of surprise.

'_Alone_? Is that wise, Jack?' Mr. Gibbs asked.

'They are goin' ter be expectin' th'whole crew ter be roamin' th'streets of Port Royal. What they won't expect, I hope, is fer me ter go in on my own.'

'I don't like it, Jack. It sounds far too risky,' John Williams put in.

'Wouldn't it be better if there was a diversion?'

'We could start a riot in town…'

'Yeah, burn th'bleedin' place ter th'ground…'

'Hold th'Governor ter ransom…'

The ideas flew thick and fast across the deck until Jack held his hands up for silence. 'I agree with th'diversion idea,' he announced. 'So th'_Pearl _can sail into th'harbour, blast whatever ship is or are there and generally fire at th'town, out of reach of th'fort's guns.

'But Jack,' Gibbs protested. 'Even with a commotion going on, your face is too well know around Port Royal. Every man, woman and child knows who you are. You need someone else to go, someone who _isn't_ known there. Someone like Shay…'

Jack looked from his quartermaster to his young friend, a smile spreading across his face and a gleam in his eyes. 'Have I told ya recently that yer a genius, Mr. Gibbs?'

'Ya want Shay ter rescue her?' Patience asked, looking horrified. 'He don't know his way 'round th'town.'

'No, I'm rescuin' Jenny, Shay can be part of th'diversion… follow me.'

Shay and Patience followed Jack to his cabin. 'What have ye got in mind?' Shay asked, although he had a pretty good idea. The crew had mistaken him for Jack from behind many a time, when he had his hair tied in a bandana thanks to them both being of similar height and build.

'Ya'll have ter cut ya hair,' Jack said, rummaging around in the drawer of his tallboy for a sharp knife.

'Ye want me ter be ye, yes?'

'Yes.'

'An' do what?' Patience asked, getting more uneasy with the idea every second.

'An' pretend ter be me in th'town…'

…

The crew looked on in astonishment as Shay re-emerged from below, swaying and staggering across the deck, his hands flailing about before him in a perfect imitation of Jack.

'Oi! There's no need ter take it too far…' Jack warned, a grin splitting his face as he looked at his doppelganger. Shay had his clothes on, including his bandana and hat and his black hair had been cut to more or less the same length as Jack's and braided with his beads.

Jack was dressed soberly in a well made, but worn coat, well cut breeches, a clean linen shirt and his unadorned hair was tied back in a sailors plait and topped with a large, wide brimmed hat, giving him the air of a reasonably respectable gentleman.

'Ya are good, I'll give yer that,' Patience admitted grudgingly, looking her lover up and down.

'Just don't go confusin' us, will ye?' he laughed.

'How can I? Ya don't reek o'rum,' she retorted, smiling and reaching up to give him a kiss. 'Keep safe,' she whispered.

'Gibbs, yer know what ter do,' Jack barked. 'We'll meet ya back here at sun down, savvy?'

'Ya know I will Jack. Good luck both of you and bring her back safely.' Joshamee Gibbs shook the hand of his captain, then watched as the two men climbed over the side of the ship and into a waiting boat, picking up the oars and starting to row towards a sheltered cove.

'C'mon lads, we've got a diversion to make,' Gibbs yelled, amid cheers on board _The Black Pearl_. The ship became a hive of activity as the crew set a course for the nearby harbour of Port Royal, whilst Patience disappeared below to clean the cabin up and put fresh sheets on the bunk in anticipation of Jenny's return.

…

'Ya ready Shay?'

'Aye Ca… Jack,' he caught himself with a shrug.

'Ya remember th'way back to th'boat?'

'Aye Jack,' Shay Connelly was beginning to get impatient, eager to start running rings around the marines.

'Fer gawds sake, don't get caught. If ya do, yer own yer own, savvy?'

'I know Jack. Can I go now please?'

Jack waited for a few moments until the first boom of cannon fire came from _The Pearl_ and nodded, shooing his friend on his way and grinning in spite of himself at the sight of the Irishman swaggering down the street, looking for all the world like himself.

…

James Norrington stormed into the Commodore's office, his face like thunder. 'What is going on?'

'It's _The Black Pearl_, Sir. She attacking the town.'

'I know it's _The Black Pearl_ and it is quite clear she is _not _attacking the town. The ship is too far out to sea for the shots to do any damage, so what is going on?' The Governor tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

'I-I'm not sure Sir,' Commodore Booth admitted. 'Come,' he called as a knock sounded on the door.

The officer bowed to both men, then addressed the Commodore. 'I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but Jack Sparrow has been spotted around town.'

'Where?' both Governor and Commodore chorused.

'He was last seen near Turner's smithy. I have posted men there, so if he returns he shall be captured.'

'Despite appearances to the contrary, Jack Sparrow is not a stupid man. He knows the first places anyone will look is Turner's workshop, then his house.' James Norrington pinched the bridge of his nose 'Where was he heading?'

'Towards the docks, Governor.'

'I shall return to my house and send the men posted there out to help search for him.' He turned and faced Booth. 'I suggest you do not waste manpower by trying to fire at _The Black _Pearl and instead concentrate on searching the town for Sparrow. The ship firing is just a ruse to distract our attention from his obvious rescue attempt.'

'A good idea Sir. I shall see to it at once.' Commodore Booth hurried out of his office, leaving the Governor to find his own way out.

…

Jack waited patiently in the shadows, watching the gate to the fort and shrinking back as another troop of marines jogged past, then broke into a trot as yet another 'sighting' of him had been made. '_Good man, Shay_,' he thought to himself. '_Extra rum rations fer you_.' He rolled his eyes as a carriage pulled up outside then grinned to himself and darted out from his hiding place and dived beneath it, clinging to the underside as the vehicle started to move again. He grimaced as he recognised the voice of James Norrington as he alighted the carriage but waited until all went quiet. Still clinging on, he bent his back so that he could peer from beneath the carriage, relieved to find no-one about, and dropped to the ground, scrabbling out and hurrying for cover, tensing for the cry of alarm that never came.

…

Shay grinned to himself as he ran along the rooftops, waving at the persuing marines in the street, but careful not to show too much of his face. The whole ruse relied on them thinking that he really _was_ Jack Sparrow and he was determined to make the most of it. He looked in alarm as a pistol shot whizzed past his head and decided that it was time to disappear again, lie low for a few minutes until the marines went to another part of town. He spied an open window in the next street and leapt from one building to the other and into the window, his grin broadening as he came face to face with a pretty young lady in a state of undress.

'Pardon me, miss,' he grinned, doffing his hat and running from the room and down the stairs, her shriek of alarm following him.

'_Bang goes disappearing_,' he thought ruefully as he ran down yet another alley, the heavy footfalls of the persuing troops following him. He darted into an empty building and up the stairs, wanting to be on the rooftops again and shot across them and down a drainpipe until he was in a quiet lane and he walked nonchalantly along it before running down another alley at the end, relieved to not hear footsteps behind him any longer.

…

'Damn!' Jack sighed heavily as he saw the cells empty, wondering where Jenny was. '_The sick quarters_!' he thought, mentally kicking himself for not realising earlier. He knew James Norrington cared about her and if he could not get her released from gaol and into his custody, he would at least make sure she was cared for. '_Where th'hell are th'sick quarters_?' he wondered, going through what he knew of the layout of the fort in his mind, until he came upon the most likely place, well away from the officers living quarters. He crept around the fort, shaking his head at the fact that all the marines seemed to be out in the town chasing 'him', whilst the object of his being in Port Royal was only guarded by a skeleton watch and in one of the most accessable areas of the fort. Jack smiled sardonically as he spied a single guard outside a door, giving away the location of Jenny. He snuck up and clubbed him with the butt of his pistol, catching the man before he fell to the floor and made a noise, then dragged him to a nearby alcove and out of sight. Jack pressed his ear against the door, grimacing as he heard the voice of James Norrington, then slowly opened it, sending thanks as he saw that he had his back to him. The Governor spun on his heel as he heard something, freezing as he came face to face with the wrong end of Jack's pistol.

'How on earth did you find your way in here?' he asked, without surprise.

'Ways an' means, my dear James. Ways an' means. Sit on th'chair an' don't do anything… _stupid_!'

James Norrington complied, wincing as Jack yanked his hands behind the chair and tied them with a length of rope he had brought, just in case he needed to tie someone up.

'Ya all right luv?' Jack asked, going over to Jenny lying on the bed, taking in her pale, drawn face and black rings around her eyes. 'Oh Jen…' He held her tightly as she reached up for him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

'J-Jack,' she sobbed. 'Oh Jack…'

'Shh. C'mon luv, let's get ya out of here, eh? Can ya walk?'

'I'm not sure I can,' she whispered.

'That's all right, I'll carry ya.' He pulled the covers back, relieved to see that she was at least wearing a night gown. 'Here, put me coat on. Don't want ya gettin' cold now, do we?' he smiled, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

'You won't get out, Sparrow,' the Governor said. 'The marines _will_ capture you both.'

'No they won't, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…' He fetched some lengths of rag, obviously intended for use as a bandage, and wound it around James Norrington's mouth. 'Don't want ya tellin' everyone what has happened now,' he chuckled, tying the other rags around the Governor's feet, anchoring them to the legs of the chair.

'Come on luv, time ter go.' Jack picked Jenny off the bed, shocked at how light she was, and carried her from the room, shutting the door behind him.

'I-I'll try to walk,' she offered. 'I'm slowing you up.'

'Yer that light, I could probably climb th'riggin' with ya,' he joked, the humour belying the anger he felt inside.

'Did you bury him…?'

'Aye luv, I'll take yer back an' show ya where.'

'All right,' she choked, biting her lip to stop from crying.

'Hey. Come on Jenny Wren, we're almost out of here,' he chivied, heading for the carriage which was still waiting, unattended, where it had been before.

Luke Martin faltered in his step as he saw a man, Jack Sparrow, he presumed, carrying Jenny across the yard of the stables, praying that his companion, Captain Gillette, would not notice them, but it was not to be.

'Halt!' Charles Gillette cried as he spotted the fugitives, drawing his pistol from its holster and running towards them. 'Stop them,' he called to the few marines that were on patrol within the fort.

'_Oh God, what do I do_?' Luke asked himself, before drawing his own pistol and running towards them himself.

'Gillette!' Jenny exclaimed, trying to reach Jack's pistol from his sash.

Captain Gillette stopped and took aim, having a clear shot of Jack's back, smiling as he knew he finally had the pirate.

'_No_!' Luke Martin screamed inside his head, flinging himself towards his captain, knocking his arm as he squeezed on the trigger, making him shoot wide.

'You fool! Gillette spat, looking with a mixture of bewilderment and fury at his surgeon and throwing down his spent weapon, pulling another from its holster around his waist before giving chase again, realising that Jack meant to use the carriage as a means of escape. He cocked his pistol again. This time he _would_ get the pirate as he put Jenny into the carriage.

Luke Martin also cocked his pistol, taking a deep breath, then running faster to catch his superior up, grabbing his arm and stopping him, aiming his pistol at Gillette's head. 'I will not let you do this, Sir,' he said. 'Jenny does not deserve this.'

'You will hang alongside them,' Gillette shrieked, outraged that his own surgeon had turned against him, spluttering as his pistol was snatched from his grasp.

'Get in,' Jack called from the driver's bench. 'We can use him ter get us out of here.'

Luke shoved his prisoner towards the carriage, then into it, half smiling at an astonished Jenny.

'Luke! What have you done?' she worried, taking the pistol that Jack had left her and aiming it at approaching marines, ready to fire if needs be.

'I couldn't let him kill you,' her friend replied simply.

'Stay where ya are,' came Jack's laconic voice from above. 'We'll kill yer captain if ya try an' stop us, so don't do anything stupid. I know it's hard fer gentlemen of yer limited intelligence…'

'Kill them!' Charles Gillette screamed at the marines. 'Never mind me, just kill them all.'

Luke pistol whipped his former captain as best he could in the cramped space, staring with horror as Gillette lost his balance and fell against the side, a loud crack sounding out as his head connected with it and he slid down until his head was resting in Jenny's lap. She tentatively placed a hand on the striken man's chest, gasping as she felt no heartbeat, no rise and fall of him breathing.

'Sweet Jesus,' Luke swore, sagging back in the seat. 'I've killed him,' he whispered.

'Sit him up,' instructed Jenny. 'Sit him up so the marines can still see him. They won't know either way. _Luke_!'she urged.

'Wha…? Oh yes, of course.' He hauled the body upright and held onto to it, with his pistol pointing visably at the head.

'What goin' on in there?' Jack asked from the driver's seat, grateful that the marines had backed off and were opening the gate as they approached.

'Later Jack,' Jenny called weakly, feeling drained.

'Are ya all right luv?'

'Fine, just get us out of here quickly.'

'What am I going to do?' Luke asked aloud. 'They'll hunt me down.'

'You can come with us, you'll be as safe on board _The Black Pearl_ as anywhere else,' Jenny reasoned.

'_The Black Pearl_?' Luke echoed. 'But… it's a pirate ship.'

'Very observant,' she replied tartly. 'Just until you find a safe haven, if you like.'

'Will I be safe from the pirates?'

'I'll make damn sure you will be and I'm sure Jack will as well.' Jenny looked out of the window, relieved to see the gates of the fort going past as Jack urged the horses on faster, sending passers-by scattering and diving for cover as the carriage hurtled past them.

…

Jack dodged as a shot flew past him, knowing the luck that had seen them get a mile or so away from the fort, had finally run out. He glanced behind, grimacing as he saw a large group of marines giving chase, some on horseback, and he urged the horses on some more, feeling nervous at the speed they were going. He jumped as a sharp whistle sounded somewhere to the left of his head and looked round, sighing with relief when he saw Shay.

'Slow them down, I'll jump,' the Irishman said, running along the rooftops alongside the carriage.

'How?'

'Pull on the reins a little – not too much.'

Jack did as was instructed, jumping again as his friend landed on the roof of the carriage.

'What the hell was _that_?!' Jenny shrieked from within.

'Only me.' Shay leaned over the side and peered in through the window, a big grin on his face.

'Will ya bloody well hold them off?' Jack yelled.

'How about I have th'horses an' ye hold them off?' Shay offered, sitting beside Jack and taking the reins, controlling the horses with more expertise that his captain had done.

'Much better,' Jack agreed, firing his pistol towards the gaggle of men, taking one of the horsemen down, then hurling the weapon at the other mounted man, grinning as he too, fell.

'Ah, sod it!' Shay swore, clutching his arm, but keeping tight hold of the reins with one hand.

'Ya hit?'

'Just a scratch, I'll live.' He pushed the horses harder as he spotted a shepherd with a large flock of sheep just ahead. He got past them in the nick of time and whooped as the sheep surrounded the pursuing troops, holding them up.

'Clever boy,' Jack grinned. 'D'ya want me ter have th'reins back?'

'Nah, I'll be fine,' he replied. 'Th'carriage won't go down th'track to th'cove, ye know.'

'I know,' Jack sighed. 'Any suggestions?'

'We could take th'horses… who's that in th'carriage?'

'Gillette an'… I dunno… Jen, who's yer companion?'

'Luke Martin, the surgeon I told you about,' she called. 'Gillette is dead.'

'_What_?! What happened?' he exclaimed in shock.

'I hit him,' Luke replied. 'He overbalanced and hit his head.'

'Unlucky,' Jack sympathised. 'But at least it saves us havin' ter deal with him now.'

'I'm glad it pleases someone,' came the riposte.

'Patience'll be delighted,' Shay chuckled. 'This is as far as we can go. Jenny,' Shay called. 'Are ye up ter ridin' a horse?'

'How far is it to walk?'

'Too far fer you in your state,' Jack informed her, jumping down from the carriage as it slowed to a halt.

'I suppose I will have to, won't I?' she replied, carefully getting out of the carriage with his help.

'Are ya comin' with us?' Jack asked Luke. 'Or ya goin' ter take yer chances here?'

'I'd be hanged within a day,' the surgeon snorted. 'Do I have your assurances that I will be safe on your ship, at least until we reach somewhere that is safe for me?'

'Of course ya do.

Luke Martin took a last look at his former captain, then climbed out of the carriage, going and helping Shay unharness the two horses, glancing from time to time at Jack fussing over Jenny, smiling to himself.

'I'll take Jenny with me,' Shay said. 'I've ridden with two to a horse before. Will you two be all right sharing?'

'Yes, I've ridden as well,' Luke informed him. 'Have you?' he asked the pirate captain.

'Twice,' he replied dryly. 'Although, with a saddle,' he frowned as he realised they would have to ride bare back.

Shay mounted his horse first, holding onto Jenny as Jack lifted her up in front of him. Luke gave Jack a leg up before mounting himself with the aid of the carriage steps, then the Irishman took up the makeshift reins and led the way down the track, reaching the small cove where _The Black Pearl_ was anchored, an hour later.

…


	22. ‘If we were that wise, we wouldn’t be si...

You'd have thought The Mouse would have forgotten about Jack by now, but nooo – so usual disclaimers!

With thanks to Killer K, Lexie, RandomGal, Mrs. Depp, A Depp Girl, BoricuaSparrow, beatlechicksteph, Galleria, Orlando's Hot Chick, Sparrow's Lover, Tru Spirit, Ginny and Hilary for reviewing and editing.

Tru Spirit – _why_ were you pleased the horses had a main part? Ani scratches her head in bewilderment! 

Galleria – yay! Welcome back!

RandomGal – I did toy with the idea of James helping them, but needed a way of getting Luke on board, so ditched it.

I am now four reviews short of my entire total for Another Time, Another Place – just for this installment. A thousand thank yous! XX

I'll stop waffling now…

…

**Chapter Twenty two: **'If we were that wise, we wouldn't be sittin' on a pirate ship

in th'middle o'Tortuga harbour,'

'Thank gawd you're safe,' Joshamee Gibbs beamed as Jenny was hoisted aboard in the bosun's chair.

'Y-yes… I'm fine,' she whispered, flinching as the men crowded around her.

'Leave her be,' Jack ordered he as stepped onto the deck. 'C'mon, let's get yer down to th'cabin. Ned, Luke, I want ya both there as well.' He scooped Jenny up in his arms and carried her down the steps and to their cabin with Luke following behind, getting nasty looks from the crew as he was still in his naval uniform. Jack placed her gently on the bunk and stood aside to let the ship's doctor examine her.

'This is Luke Martin, he's… _was_ the surgeon aboard _The Sutherland_,' Jack said at at the surprise written on the older man's face. 'He's only stayin' until we find him a safe haven. He killed Gillette.'

'Pieces of eight, pieces of eight!' the parrot squawked, bobbing up and down on the window ledge.

'Cotton approves of ya,' Jack grinned. 'Cotton is our doctor,' he explained to Luke who was slightly bewildered as to why he wasn't the one to attend to Jenny. 'He's a mute. Your lot cut his tongue out…'

'I never claimed that the Navy were angels,' Luke sniped. 'But then neither are pirates…'

'Most pirates,' Jack reminded him. 'An' I'd be watchin' yer tongue around here. Most of th'crew won't take too kindly ter that tone.'

'I'm sorry,' Luke apologised. 'It's just been a very trying day.'

They all looked up at a knock on the door and Jack went to open it.

'How is she?' Patience demanded, pushing her way past Jack and into the cabin.

'Come in, why don't ya?' he muttered sardonically.

'Patience!' Jenny smiled weakly, beckoning her over to the bunk.

The younger woman ignored the look from Jack and hurried over to the bunk, reaching cautiously to hug her friend. 'Welcome 'ome, she grinned.

'It's good to be back home,' Jenny agreed, returning the hug. 'Are you all right? The bastards hurt you…' She reached for her friend's still swollen and bruised eye.

'Just ruined another dress – blood's a bugger ter get out,' Patience grumbled. She glanced at Jack and Cotton, before turning back to Jenny. 'Ya all right?'

'Physically not too bad, despite Gillette's best efforts…'

'Bloody bastard,' Patience swore. 'Pasty faced, ill-mannered bloody nob!'

'That's a polite description of him,' Jenny chuckled, leaning back against the pillows and closing her eyes.

'Yeah well…yer tired. D'ya think yer up to some food? Th'stove's still hot.'

'Just some broth maybe, I couldn't face anything more.'

'I'll see what's there,' Patience hugged her friend again before leaving the cabin on her errand, smiling sweetly at Jack as she passed him.

'Cotton, take Luke ter Shay. He'll be safe enough with him. Any problems, come straight ter me, savvy?'

'All right,' the surgeon agreed reluctantly, following the mute out of the cabin and not looking forward to facing the crew of pirates.

'Are ya all right?' Jack asked when they were finally alone.

'Fine, just come here,' she choked, the façade she had been putting on, crumbling.

He sat on the bunk and wound his arms around her, rocking her to and fro as she cried.

…

'Bugger!' Jack cursed as someone hammered on the door. He carefully climbed off the bunk so as not to disturb Jenny who was snoozing and yanked the door open, about to shout at whoever was on the other side of it, but checking himself as he saw Patience with a bowl of broth in one hand and a plate of bread in the other. Obviously the hammering had been done with her foot.

'Ain't got a free hand,' she smiled, breezing past him and heading towards the bunk.

'Ya could try balancin' somethin' on yer head,' he replied sardonically, following behind and sitting at the end of the bunk.

'Thank you, Jenny smiled, having been woken by the noise, sitting up as Patience placed the bowl on her lap.

'Well take this then, an' I'll head back.' She shoved the plate into Jack's hand and turned to leave again, knowing her friend would want some peace alone with Jack.

'Thanks luv,' Jack called as the door closed. 'I'll go an' tell Gibbs not ter disturb us, eh? Don't want all an' sundry botherin' ya.'

'It's all right, really,' she smiled. 'It's nice to know they care. Is Luke all right?'

'Shay's lookin' after him, so he'll be fine. Especially when word gets out that he killed Gillette, albeit unintentionally.' Jack moved up to the top of the bunk and kissed her on the cheek. 'Will ya be all right fer a while?'

'Fine, go on. Where are we headed?'

'Tortuga fer now, safest place fer you _an_' Luke. Then we can think about somewhere else fer ya ter live, if ya want?'

'We'll see…'

'Try an' sleep, I'll look in on ya later, savvy?'

'All right,' she smiled, watching as Jack made for the door then putting the untouched bowl and plate of bread on the side table and settling back against the covers, weariness washing over her like a wave.

…

Jenny woke alone for the first time in two days, missing Jack but glad of her own company at the same time. She gingerly climbed off the bunk and walked over to her trunk, fetching a cream short sleeved dress and an undershift, pulling them both on, making sure the wooden heart was sitting on the outside of the dress. She made her way slowly to the door and pulled it open, half expecting to see Jack standing guard outside and smiling to herself when she saw no-one about. Jenny carefully made her way barefoot to the galley, pausing for a rest and a chat to various crewmen on her way, but she eventually made it and stood in the doorway, wobbling slightly, watching Patience do her old job of dishing out the food.

Her young friend looked at her in surprise. 'Are ya sure yer should be up?' she gasped, ladling a bowl for Jenny and carrying it to the table, ignoring the queue of men.

'I'll go as mad as Jack if I don't get out of that cabin,' Jenny laughed, sitting down gratefully all the same.

Patience put her bowl before her, smiling. 'Nah, nobody's as mad as that bastard,' she snorted with a grin, before heading back to the serving trestle and picking up the ladle and serving the men once more.

'I won't tell Jack what you said,' Jenny winked, tucking into her food.

'Don't care if ya do,' she grinned, spooning the next bowlful out.

'Come and join me when you've finished,' Jenny invited her friend. 'I've barely seen you since we left Port Royal. I want to catch up on the gossip.'

Patience nodded, busy with the crews' breakfast and Jenny chatted to the men around her whilst waiting for her friend, glancing up every time someone came into the mess in case it was Jack.

Eventually, Patience scraped what was left in the cauldron and joined Jenny at the table, sighing as she sat down.

'How are you?' Jenny asked. 'You look a little tired.'

'Been workin', ya know how it is,' she shrugged, tucking into her food. 'Although these past few weeks haven't been the easiest of times...'

'You've been through a lot,' Jenny agreed. 'Thank you for what you did for me,' she said quietly.

'That's what friends are for, eh?' she smiled sadly. 'Look, can I talk with ya?' Patience asked, glaring at one of the nearby men who had clearly been eavesdropping. 'Private like…?'

'Of course,' Jenny replied, wondering what was the matter with her friend. 'Come on.'

They stood and made their way to the captain's cabin, Patience still eating her breakfast from the bowl, and sat on the stern seats in the empty cabin.

'I need ter ask ya something...' Patience ventured hesitantly.

'What? There's nothing wrong is there?'

'No, no. Look, I don't want ter seem uncarin', what with all yer've been through, but I need ter know what yer plans are,' she explained. 'Are yer goin' ter stay onboard or settle somewhere again?'

'Jack and I have been talking about it a lot the last couple of days,' Jenny admitted. 'I am going to settle somewhere again. Maybe not immediately, but within the next couple of months or so. Were you wondering whether I want you around or not?'

Patience nodded. 'I had ter leave everythin' behind when we left,' she explained. 'If I'm ter settle somewhere an' yer want me nearby, then I'd have ter find a job an' somewhere else ter live.'

'Would you want to live nearby? You don't have to live by me if you'd prefer to choose a place yourself. Don't you want to live here again?' Jenny asked, indicating the town of Tortuga through the window.

'Shay doesn't want me to,' she confessed.

'I can't say I blame him…' Jenny chuckled wryly. 'I'm sorry, I know it's your hometown and all, but I think it's a very dangerous place for a woman to live and if word got about that you're the woman of a _Black Pearl_ man, some might take exception to it,' she reasoned.

'So yet again I have ter leave me home,' Patience sighed.

'I know all about that,' Jenny sighed with her, feeling as if her whole adult life had been spend moving from pillar to post, and not entirely by her choice.

'But wherever I live, it will have ter be somewhere th'ship visits, else I'll never see me husband - if we ever get to th'church,' Patience snorted. 'He won't marry 'ere - wants a fancy church…'

'There's plenty of churches on the islands. I'm sure we'll come across one that suits. So, do you want to live near me?'

'That would depend on yer,' her friend replied.

'I would love to have you close by,' Jenny confessed. 'I've never had a close female friend before, I enjoy it.'

'But ya won't need me as a companion, unless ye intend ter try fer a child again.'

'We're already trying,' Jenny smiled, blushing slightly. 'I know it's probably not wise, so soon after…'

'If we were that wise, we wouldn't be sittin' on a pirate ship in th'middle o'Tortuga harbour,' Patience snorted, a grin splitting her face.

Jenny chuckled. 'No, very true,' she agreed.

'If ya want me, then I'll stay. Thanks.' Patience rose, taking her bowl with her as she headed for the cabin door.

'Good, I'm glad,' Jenny smiled. 'Come by later and we'll have a look at some of Jack's charts, see where might be a suitable place.'

'Means nothin' ter me,' the Tortugan woman shrugged. 'B'fore I left with ya, I'd never set foot off this island.'

'Still, it will be your home too, it's only fair you have a say as well,' Jenny reasoned.

'But I know nothin' of the other isles. As long as it is where Shay will visit, then I'll be content,' she smiled, reaching for the latch.

'Shay will visit wherever you live, even here,' Jenny laughed as her friend left the cabin with a wave.

…

'Everyone treatin' ya well?' Jack asked Luke Martin as they leaned on the starboard rail and looked out through the harbour entrance to the open sea.

'I have no complaints,' Luke replied, not wanting to admit that he had been getting some very dirty looks from the pirates and was being whispered about wherever he went on board. 'It was good of Mr. Gibbs to let me share his cabin.'

'He's like that,' Jack smiled sardonically, although he had been grateful for his quartermaster's offer as it gave him one less headache. He turned and faced the surgeon. 'Why did ya help us escape? D'ya have a thing fer Jenny?'

'A _what_?!' Luke exploded, looking incredulously at the pirate. 'If you really thought that, I wouldn't be on board right now, or alive at least…'

'True enough,' Jack nodded. 'So why?'

Luke sighed, pulling a face as he struggled to explain himself.. 'I had an older sister who died many years ago. Jenny reminds me so much of her,' he replied simply.

'So ya see her as a sister then?'

'Yes… yes, I suppose I do,' he nodded. 'I can assure you, I have no untoward feelings for her.'

'That's all right then,' Jack grinned, clapping him on the back. 'Ya thought about what ya want ter do?'

'Not really, except find somewhere safe to live.'

'And what will ya live on? People on the islands tend ter be poor, they wouldn't be able ter afford ter pay ya an' ya couldn't be doctor to the upper classes, they'd ask too many questions.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Cotton's getting' old an' probably thinkin' about retirin' with Tom when we find somewhere else ter live. Ya could be our ship's doctor.'

'_Me_?! A pirate?! I… I'm not sure…' he stammered.'

'Mull it over,' Jack suggested. 'We haven't decided where ter live yet, so plenty of time.'

'T-thank you, I will…'

'Right, time fer me ter see how me missy's doin' today.' Jack swayed towards the hatch, laughing at a joke he heard some of the crew below telling each other and leaving a rather bemused Luke still leaning against the rail.

…

'Patience!' Jenny called through the open door of the cabin as she spotted her friend walking along the corridor. 'Do you want to look at the charts now?'

'If ya like,' she smiled. 'But it still makes little difference ter me. It's Shay ya need to be talkin' to.'

'Why? He won't be the one living on land, so it's your decision and don't let him forget it.' Jenny had heard rumours that the pair of them had been arguing and hoped it wasn't too serious.

'But he knows more than me,' Patience argued. 'As long as I've a home I don't care. Shall I find him?'

'No, leave him. He doesn't know that much about the Caribbean himself. He'd only been here a few weeks before he met you.' Jenny stood from the chair she had been sitting on and went over to the table, where Jack had spread a chart out, various places clearly marked on it. 'Jack would prefer me to live on an English island, even though there's a danger attached to that. He's marked those which he thinks would be suitable.'

'Where do ya think?' she asked, clearly puzzled by the chart.

'I'm not sure. It would have to be to the north, or we'd never see them… maybe another one of the Bahaman islands or the Caymans. Nevis is fairly central too.'

Patience shrugged. 'Yer choice...'

'Jack likes the Cayman islands. Says it nice there. It's a little close to Jamaica though,' Jenny mused.

'Well, he'd be th'best one ter judge where is safe, although it didn't work out too well last time.'

'No, thanks to Richard bloody Page,' she replied bitterly, staring at map but at nothing.

'Aye, well he can't be held accountable fer traitors an' storms, can he?' Patience replied.

Jenny shook herself. 'Would you prefer a small village or a larger town?'

'A larger town would have troops... be more dangerous wouldn't it?'

'True,' Jenny agreed. 'But I got the feeling Spring Point was a little quiet for you…'

'Which one's th'Caymans?'

'Those islands just there.' Jenny pointed to them on the chart. 'They're not very big, are they?'

'Where's Tortuga?'

'Erm... here. About 5 days sailing by my reckoning.'

'An' this one is?' Patience pointed at a large island close to the Cayman's.

'Jamaica and Port Royal, although that is the other side of the island.' Jenny looked closely at the chart, mentally crossing the Cayman Islands off in her head. It was _far_ too close to Jamaica for her liking.

'I don't suppose Ireland is on this chart then? Shay says it is far away.'

'_Ireland_? No, that would be on another chart and I daren't get them out without asking Jack or he'd have my guts for garters,' Jenny chuckled.

Patience smiled at the image. 'Is it pretty there?' she asked. 'Shay says it is green.'

'Not when we were there in the middle of winter, it wasn't.' Jenny shuddered at the memory. 'It did look green though, even in winter and I imagine it would look pretty when the sun shone.'

'Shay wants ter take me there. Ter meet his family,' she announced uncertainly.

'Really? It's a long way to go,' Jenny warned. 'Would you be staying on a while?'

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'Shay hasn't said.' Patience looked again at the chart. 'I honestly don't care where I live Jenny, as long as th'ship will visit an' I'll see him. Just make sure it has a church!'

'I don't think they Cayman's will be any good,' Jenny mused. 'Shall we see about Nevis?'

'That's fine with me,' her friend smiled. 'Can I tell Shay where we'll be lookin' at?'

'Of course you can. Bring him here and show him if you like.'

Patience grinned and dashed out of the cabin in search of Shay, excited in spite of herself at the thought of settling in another home.

'Where's th'fire cailin?' Shay asked as she found him swabbing the gundeck.

'Jenny wants ter see yer in th'cabin, ter show yer where we might be livin,' she replied, her enthusiasm bubbling over and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. 'Come on...'

'Great!'he beamed, caught up in her fervour. 'Where?'

'Nevis. She showed me on a big chart.' Patience dragged Shay through the corridors at breakneck speed until they reached the captain's cabin and she knocked eagerly on the door. 'Can we come in?'

'Come in,' came Jack's voice from within.

She blinked in surprise, not having expected Jack to have been there, but entered, pulling Shay in with her.

'I hear ya like th'sound of Nevis?' he drawled from the table where he had been looking at the location.

'As long as it's safe fer th'ship ter visit, I don't care where I settle,' she smiled

'Jack has fetched another chart showing Ireland,' Jenny smiled. 'We can look at that afterwards if you like.'

Patience lead Shay over to the chart. 'Ere,' she says, pointing to where Jenny showed her. 'This one...'

'Bit small isn't it?' Shay remarked. 'I thought ye wanted somewhere a bit bigger with a proper town an' all.'

'But it has ter be safe fer th'ship else I'd never see yer!'

'We'll check it out, don't worry,' Jack assured her. 'I ain't ever getting' caught like that again.'

'No…' Jenny agreed.

'I know ya will,' Patience smiled, looking at Shay. 'Did ya say ya had a map of this Ireland place then?' she grinned. 'Can ya show me how far away it is?'

Jack spread another chart on the table, anchoring it down with large stones and a lantern. 'Here it is.'

'An' where are we?' she asked.

'Here...' Jack trailed his finger across a vast expanse of sea, then stopped somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean islands.

Patience gasped as she considered that Jenny had said that it would take five days to travel the short distance from the Cayman Islands to Tortuga. 'But that'll take fer ever!' she exclaimed, looking in shock at Shay.

'In good weather it'd take about a month ter travel,' Jack informed her.

'Good weather?' she queried. 'An' how long fer bad?'

He shrugged. 'However long it takes, missy. 'An th'Atlantic can be a bugger ter sail…'

'I doubt we'd be in a big ship like this,' Patience worried, looking at Shay 'It's an awful long way.'

'We'll see cailin, it was just a thought,' he smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing. Looking at the distance on the map, it _did_ seem like an awful long way.

'I said I'd go,' Patience replied. 'I just never realised how far it was.'

'So ya thinkin' of desertin' me?' Jack enquired, folding his arms and regarding the young couple. 'Permanently or just fer a while?'

'I just thought I'd show me new bride off ter me folks,' Shay replied. 'Me Ma would want ter know I'd settled down with a nice girl.'

'Yer don't mind, do ya?' Patience worried, staring at Jack and daring him to say something about her being nice.

'It's a bloody long way ter go, espcially as ya've only just come out here,' Jack drawled. 'Why not leave it a year or so?'

'We might have a nipper by then...' Shay trailed off, looking aghast at Jenny. 'Sorry cailin, I never thought...'

'That's all right,' she smiled sadly.

'An' yer've got ter get me to a church first, since th'one here ain't fancy enough fer yer!' Patience put in, kicking Shay in the shins for his gaffe.

'Well we could get married here I suppose. Yer friends would be able ter come then,' he shrugged.

'Nah, ya said ya wanted somewhere fancy. I don't think that place was fancy even when it was new. P'raps Jack could tell us?' she teased.

'Well, as it happens…' he grinned. 'I know a lovely little church in Montserrat... Ah! It's Church of England, sorry,' he shrugged, his grin growing wider.

'Well, yer'll have ter find one then,' she sighed. 'I ain't sleepin' in that hammock fer ever!'

'You're sleeping in a hammock?!' Jenny exclaimed. 'In the crew's quarters? _Jack_, she can't sleep there!' she admonished, glowering at him.

'It's all right,' Patience assured her. 'Except I keep fallin' on me arse every morning - I think me bruises have bruises!' she grinned.

'I'll get some blankets an' put them on th'deck,' Jack joked. 'Break yer fall…' He bowed elaborately as Patience blew a raspberry at him

'Well, d'yer know a church or not?'

'No, but I know a man who will. Gibbs is th'one ter ask, being a God fearin' man an' all. I bet he can even tell ya if there's a church on Nevis.'

Patience turned and looked pointedly at Shay.

'All right, all right.' He threw his hands up in surrender. 'I go an' ask him, shall I?'

'Heaven's preserve us, a mind-reader!'

'Do ye want me ter go now?'

'T'would be nice,' she sniped, turning back to Jack. 'If yer've decided where we are goin' ter live, I'd best get back to th'galley,' she sighed, turning to leave.

'Don't mention Nevis ter anyone,' Jack warned. 'Th'fewer people that know, th'happier I shall feel.'

'All right,' Patience nodded, yanking the cabin door open and bumping into Luke as he was about to knock on the door. She stood aside sharply. 'Watch it!' she hissed, glaring at him then stomping off to the galley.

Luke looked at the strange girl then entered the cabin as Jack beckoned him in. 'She doesn't give ya any trouble does she?' the pirate grinned at the former naval man. 'I reckon she hates Navy worse than pirates do, owin' to them burnin' Tortuga down a few times durin' her life…'

'I'd best go an' find Mr. Gibbs if I want some peace,' Shay grinned, exiting the cabin on his errand.

'Am I to be held accountable for _everything_ the Navy has done?' Luke sighed, taking his spectacles off and rubbing his eyes.

'They'll come round,' Jack assured him. 'Yer not th'first naval man I've had on board.'

'I hope so,' he smiled ruefully. 'When will we be leaving Tortuga?' He was extremely uneasy at being in the pirate town, even though he had yet to set foot off the ship. He knew that one slip of the tongue by one of the _Pearl_ crew and he would most probably be done for.

'Tomorrow. We're headin' fer Nevis, check it out fer Jenny an' th'minx.'

'Nevis is a good place. Although there is a naval base there, it is only small and they don't tend to be much use. The reefs are treacherous though,' Luke warned.

'Thanks mate,' Jack smiled. 'But not a word ter anyone, savvy? Would ya like a rum?'

He hesitated, not wanting to offend his host but knowing that he and Jenny would probably welcome some privacy. 'Thank you, but no. I just wanted to know when we were leaving, that is all. Goodnight Jenny, Jack,' he smiled, nodding his head at them.

'Night Luke,' Jenny replied, watching her friend leave the cabin before turning to her lover. 'Come to bed Jack,' Jenny beckoned, holding her hand out to him.

'Are ya sure?' he asked uncertainly. Although they had made love a couple of times since she had been rescued from Port Royal, Jack was still afraid of hurting her.

'I wouldn't say so otherwise, would I?' she smiled seductively.

'No…' he murmured as she pressed her lips against his. 'I… suppose… not…' He broke away and lifted the simple dress and undershift from her, running his hands down her naked body and smiling as she responded to his touch.

Jenny gasped as he lifted her up and carried her across the cabin to the bunk and lay her down gently on it before undressing himself. She knew that she was being foolish allowing him to sleep with her, she still felt very weak and bruised. But she needed him with a hunger than frightened her a little. Not just for the coupling, but a deeper need. A feeling right within her core that unsettled her and only Jack could make her feel normal again. She smiled as he lay his equally naked body beside her and turned on his side, his rough, calloused hands caressing her soft breasts.

'I wish I could promise ter look after ya,' he whispered, looking into her green eyes. 'Every time I do, you end up hurt.'

'Comes with the territory,' she smiled sadly, turning over herself so she was facing him.

'Ya never had any choice about th'territory though,' he replied, frowning to himself.

'If you hadn't kidnapped me, we would never have got together,' she reasoned. 'And we would never had had John…' Jenny leaned forward and kissed his lips. 'I don't regret being with you, Jack. I never will, no matter what happens, savvy?' she smiled.

'Aye savvy,' he grinned, kissing her hungrily and rolling them both over but careful not to press his full weight onto her.

Jenny parted her legs and thrust her hips upwards, gently grinding herself against his length and chuckling at the moans it elicited from Jack.

'Stop teasing,' he growled, guiding himself into her slowly until she completely enveloped him. 'Tell me if I hurt, promise…?'

'I will,' she promised, wrapping her legs across his back and her arms around his shoulders and rocking to a rhythm with him, revelling in the secure feeling she had once more.

Jack concentrated on taking it slowly, scared of hurting her. If he were honest with himself, he would admit to not enjoying making love with Jenny at the moment. He knew she was too weak and that the physical wounds had not yet healed properly, let alone the ones in her head. But he also realised that she needed this, she needed him, so he hid his feelings and made love to her tenderly, then held her afterwards until she fell into a fitful sleep.

…


	23. ‘Well if we’re always arguin’, yer alway...

Usual disclaimers – I don't even have to look at the keyboard to type those words anymore!

With thanks to KillerK, PirateAurora, beatlechicksteph, Mrs. Depp, shanz-sparrow (welcome!), Miss Sophia, Punkdpirate (welcome!), Orlando's Hot Chick, A Depp Girl, Galleria, BoricuaSparrow, Dramaced (you both just made it before uploading!), and Hilary for reviewing and editing.

**PirateAurora**, I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. One of my biggest fears is the story becoming stale and boring, so I like to keep you all on your toes.

**Beatlechicksteph**, oh crumbs! _Thank _you!

**Miss Sophia**, I suppose Jenny has spent more time on land than on sea and if she and Jack _do_ have any children, she'd have to live on land then.

**Punkdpirate**, thank you for your kind words. If you would like the story from Shay & Patience's perspective, email me and I will send you the chapters.

**Galleria**, I know Ireland is green – I'm from that other island just across the Irish Sea!

**Boricua**, flamin' hell woman! _Triplets_?! Don't you think Jenny has suffered enough? ;)

**Dramaced**, sorry! I suppose I was a little bloodthirsty at the time :D

Two things. Firstly, Hils and I will be working on a joint story when this is finished. We needs someone who is proficient in Italian, particularly swear words and curses!

Secondly, for the the newbies I have, if you would like another good read sometime, search for Hils here on ffnet. She has some great stories!

…

**Chapter Twenty-three: **'Well if we're always arguin', yer always fuc…'

'Patience!' Shay bounded down to the gundeck eagerly, catching his lover just as she was about to fall out of the hammock – yet again.

'Bleedin' hell, Shay!' she grumbled. 'What's th'panic?'

'We're here! We've reached Nevis,' he beamed. Joshamee Gibbs had informed him that there was a nice church in the town of Newcastle, which is where Jack had in mind for them to live anyway, and he and Patience had been eager to reach it and get on with their wedding plans.

'Here?!' she grinned, whooping with delight and throwing her arms around him. 'I don't bleedin' care if it's a fancy church or not, Erinman,' she warned. 'Yer ain't dallyin' any more.'

'I ain't th'one who's been dallyin,' he protested as he hugged her in the cramped space. 'Come on, come and have a look at it.' Shay led her through the deck and up to the main deck, glancing out at the land to starboard. 'Look,' he pointed.

'It's hilly,' she exclaimed. 'Looks like Tortuga!'

'Gawd help us,' Shay retorted. 'If it's anythin' like that hellhole, we ain't livin' there.'

'Yer dallyin' again,' she warned, kicking his shin for good measure.

'You two at it _again_?' Jack sighed as he approached them.

'At least whilst she's havin' a go at me, she's leavin' ye alone,' Shay moaned humourously.

'True enough mate,' Jack grinned, pulling a face at the small Tortugan woman.

'How's Jenny?' Patience asked. She was surprised not to see her on deck as well.

'Gettin' dressed,' Jack replied, grinning wolfishly. Despite his worries, Jenny had perked up and got some of her spark back on the week long voyage and had begun to be less needy of him, less afraid of the demons that haunted her. The excitement of Patience and Shay's forthcoming wedding helped, as the two women spent many hours going over the preparations.

'Well if we're always arguin', yer always fuc…'

'Patience!' Shay warned, glaring at her, despite Jack's laughter.

'Yer no slouch yerself, missy,' came the teasing riposte.

'We're here then?' came Jenny's voice from behind them as she walked over to Jack and wound her arms around him, hugging his back.

'We are, sleepyhead,' he teased, turning around and kissing her.

'See what I mean…' Patience remarked, giving Jenny an innocent smile. 'Amazin' stamina fer a man his age,' she muttered, loud enough for Jack to hear, as she turned and looked at the land that was to be her new home.

'What is going on?' Jenny asked, looking from her lover to her friend and back again.

'I wouldn't ask if I were ye, cailin,' Shay sighed, shaking his head. 'They're at it again.'

'No,' Patience said quietly. '_They're_ th'ones who're at it.'

'Patience Riley, if ye don't behave yerself…'

'Yer'll do what?' she goaded, shrieking and darting out of the way as he went to pick her up. 'Yer'll have ter be quicker than that, Erinman,' she laughed, running back down below with Shay giving chase.

'What are they going to be like when they're married?' Jenny wondered, chuckling at their antics.

'Probably borin' an' quiet!' Jack laughed.

'I doubt that.'

'Me neither,' he agreed. 'Come on, let's take over th'helm until we reach th'reefs. Been ages since we did that.'

'It has,' she smiled, walking with him towards Olabisi.

'You want th'ship, Cap'n suh?'

'If ya don't mind, Bisi.' Jack took the wheel from his helmsman and Jenny ducked beneath his arms, holding onto the spokes and smiling softly as he covered her hands with his. 'This is nice, eh luv?' he murmured into her ear.

'Lovely,' she replied, settling back into his arms and enjoying the feel of the sea through the wheel.

'I've been thinkin'…' Jack began. 'Patience was teasin' me about me age earlier, an' although it was in jest, she had a point. I _am_ gettin' older. Being captain isn't gettin' any easier an' I'm takin' longer ter heal from injuries.'

'What are you getting at?' Jenny asked. She'd had a feeling something had been playing on his mind for a while now but had decided to wait until he wanted to tell her freely.

'If ya settle here, an' we have a family… I _might_ retire from th'sea.'

Jenny turned and gaped at him in shock. This had been the last thing she was expecting. 'Give up _The Pearl_?'

'Not give her up… maybe put her in someone elses capable hands until any son I have is old enough ter captain her himself.'

'Who? What if you have no more sons?'

'M'daughter then,' he grinned.

'Who would you entrust her to? Joshamee?'

'Nah, he's too old himself. I was thinkin' of someone like… Shay.'

'_Shay_? But he doesn't know that much about sailing. Have you said anything to him?'

'Of course I haven't. I wouldn't say anything until I spoke ter ya first. Shay picks things up like that,' he replied, snapping his fingers together. 'He already knows a helluva lot about sailin' an' if I concentrated on teachin' him even more, he'd make a brilliant captain, I know he would.'

'You know he can't read very well?'

'I know, I was wonderin' if ya'd teach him.'

'Yes, I had promised to teach Patience anyway, once we're settled. I might as well teach them both. What about their trip to Ireland? Do you think they'll come back?'

'I don't know,' Jack admitted. His friend's announcement that he wanted to take his new wife to meet his family had thrown him a little and he wondered whether to abandon the idea altogether.

'You could always use the chance of being Captain as a lure,' Jenny suggested. 'Make it worth his while coming back…'

'Now I know why I luv ya,' he grinned, kissing the nape of her neck.

'Seriously though, Jack,' she said quietly. 'What _if_ we don't have any more children?'

Jack sighed heavily, hugging Jenny tighter. 'We will,' he promised. 'But if we don't, I can't think of anyone I'd rather see at th'helm.'

'All right,' she agreed. 'When are you going to tell him? I'd leave it until after the wedding, they have enough excitement going on just now.'

'All right luv, I'll leave 'til then. Look!' He pointed towards the land. 'There's Newcastle. Time ter keep watch fer th'reefs.' He yielded the helm back to Olabisi and set about ordering his crew to their designated duties, some climbing the masts to haul in sail, some taking up the long oars of the sweeps and the rest peering over the side of the ship, watching out for the beautiful but treacherous reef that surrounded the approach to Newcastle.

…

'I can't believe it's only a couple of days away,' Patience said as she and Jenny walked across the deck. 'Is there anythin' we've forgotten?'

'Have you spoken to Mr. Gibbs yet? He's just over there.'

'Patience!' Joshamee Gibbs smiled as the girl approached him with a little trepidation. 'Are you looking forward to it?'

'Ter what? Oh, the wedding! Yes…' She paused for a moment, before looking up at him. 'Mr. Gibbs, would ya mind if I asked ya a question?'

'Of course pet, what?'

'Do ya have family, children like?'

'I had a wife, years ago, but she died young. I've no children - none that I know of anyway. Why?'

'It's just Jenny told me that I have ter have a man ter give me away, an' I ain't got no family. I was... um... wondering if yer would do it, on account that ya at least knew me mother.'

'_Me_?!' he exclaimed in surprised. 'I'd be honoured to.' He gave her a bear hug, a huge beam on his face. 'Thank you for asking me - I'll sort my best suit out just for you.'

'Ya don't have ter do anything fancy, just wash an' walk me up the aisle,' Patience smiled, touching his shirt. 'I thought this was yer best suit anyway,' she teased.

'You little imp,' he laughed. 'No, I have one put away for special occasions... athough I don't remember the last special occasion when it came out,' he mused.

Patience grinned and turned to Jenny, walking towards them across the deck. 'All right,' she grinned. 'I got me man!'

'I thought Shay was your man,' she laughed, winking at Joshamee.

'I should be so lucky,' he chuckled, going about his business with a broad grin on his face.

'Right,' Jenny smiled. 'Are you ready to go fetch the dress and shoes? I've got Davy and Pete to row us ashore.'

'Not Shay?' she pouted playfully, looking around with a little disappointment.

'You'll get plenty of Shay soon enough,' Jenny laughed, linking arms with her friend as they walked across the deck.

'Are ye sure about those shoes?' she sulked, climbing gingerly down into the waiting boat. 'Davy, yer pervy dog! Stop peeping!'

'Me?' he asked, an innocent expression on his face. Pete just laughed knowingly.

Patience clouted Davy good naturedly on the arm as she sat cautiously in the boat. 'How much will ye pay me not ter tell Shay ye were peekin'?' she teased.

'_No_!' Davy laughed. 'Please don't tell Shay... anythin' but that!'

Patience laughed, unable to keep a straight face. 'Men, eh?' she chuckled to Jenny as she too climbed into the boat.

The two men made short work of the fair distance to shore and helped the women off the boat once they reached the wharf, paying the harbourmaster the mooring charge.

'Come on,' Jenny urged excitedly. 'Let's go and get our dresses.'

'Will they be waitin' fer us or do we have ter wave?' Patience asked, surprised that it seemed they were to be allowed in the town unaccompanied by any men.

'Nah, we're comin' with ya,' Pete announced gloomily. 'Although I ain't goin' in th'seamstress's shop,' he warned.

'Can't ya bugger off in th'nearest tavern?' Patience sighed.

'Jenny's orders,' he sighed in reply.

'An' we'd rather disobey Jack,' Davy put in.

Patience turned to Jenny in surprise. 'Yer orders? Afraid I'll do a runner?' she teased. 'No! No! Not th'shoes!' She started to run towards the town, laughing.

Jenny chuckled at her friend's antics. 'No, I'm afraid Jack would have my guts for garters if we went around without an escort,' she replied, rolling her eyes.

Patience stopped and looked back at her, sighing. 'Always th'escort, eh?' she said quietly.

'Yes,' Jenny nodded sadly.

Patience waited for Jenny to catch up, the shine taken off the day slightly. 'I'll be allowed out on me own though, won't I?' she worried.

'You'll have to see Shay about that,' she shrugged, smiling at the thought of someone _trying_ to accost her young friend.

'Good. I ain't used ter company.' She glanced back at the men who were following half-heartedly behind them.

'Here we are,' Jenny announced. 'Go on, go to the tavern,' she urged the men, who gratefully took her up on the offer and hurried towards the nearest inn across the street from the haberdashery.

'Yeah, bugger off!' Patience insisted, shooing them away eagerly. They opened the door to the shop and entered, looking about for the seamstress.

'Hello?' Jenny called.

'I know,' Patience muttered under her breath. 'Best behaviour, right…?'

'Right,' Jenny murmured back, smiling as a large Carib woman appeared from the back room.

'Ah, hello ladies,' she beamed as she approached them. 'I just put th'finishin' touches to yer dress this morning,' she smiled at Patience. 'Come on through.'

'Thank you,' Jenny smiled as they followed her to the back room.

Patience grinned excitedly, eager to see the dress despite herself. She had never had anything new, and most definitely not anything that had been specially made for her and her eyes lit up as she spied the dress which was hanging up in front of them as they entered a small room.

Jenny gasped. 'It's wonderful,' she smiled, turning and hugging her friend.

It was made of cream silk over which was a delicate Chantilly lace, with ties down the front so that it hugged her figure. It had long, lace sleeves and a modest neckline with a broad satin ribbon around the waist and bodice.

'You will look a picture,' Jenny exclaimed, fingering a delicate lace sleeve.

'It's right fine,' Patience agreed, wide-eyed, too afraid to even touch the fabric.

'Th'other dress is here,' the seamstress smiled, taking another dress from the folds of some rag and revealing Jenny's dress, also silk, but a rich buttermilk yellow with a scoop neck. The shoulders were puffed, with cream lace making up the sleeve. A chain belt hung down the front of the not too full skirt.

'Oh Jen! We're goin' ter look great!' Patience grinned.

'We are indeed,' Jenny replied excitedly. 'Has the Captain paid you?' she asked the seamstress.

'He has,' the woman smiled. 'Here I have a special small trunk ter pack yer dresses in. Th'shoes are already in there.' She busied herself carefully laying the two dresses out into the trunk, which was lined with clean rag.

'_Shoes_!' Patience hissed, pulling a face.

'Thank you,' Jenny smiled sweetly, ignoring her friend and picking the trunk up.

'Oh no ya don't,' Patience chided, taking the trunk from her. 'That's what those two useless tur... men out there are for!'

'I'm not walking into the tavern to fetch them,' Jenny snorted as they left the haberdashery, waving goodbye to the seamstress.

'We can walk in t'gether if ya like,' Patience offered, placing the trunk under her arm.

'All right,' Jenny grinned and they went off in the direction of the tavern.

Patience walked brazenly into the tavern, easily spotting the two Black Pearl men and making for their table. A buzz went up from men drinking in the tavern at the sight of two attractive women walking in unaccompanied, until Davy and Pete stood and made their way over to them.

'Ya all done then?' Davy asked, taking the trunk off Patience as she held it out.

'Yes,' she grinned. 'All done an' dusted. Now ya can take us back again.' She fell into step with Jenny as they walked back down towards the wharf.

…

'Is there anything else I don't know that I need ter do?' Patience asked as soon as they set foot on the deck of _The Black _Pearl once more.

'No, I think that's about it. Apart from the fact you are not allowed to see Shay the night before your wedding…'

'_What_?!'

'You and I can stay in the inn the night before. We can get ready together then,' Jenny smiled.

'First those bleedin' shoes an' now this?' She looked at Jenny, pleading. 'At least tell me th'shoes are a joke, eh?'

'No…'

'They hurt,' she pouted.

'It will only be for an hour or two,' Jenny placated. 'You can't wear a beautiful dress with no shoes.'

Patience pulled a face at her friend, frowning at the thought of wearing the instruments of torture for two whole hours.

'At least I'll have one more night with him,' she grinned. 'P'raps we should just live in sin... be a damned sight easier!'

'You are not getting out of wearing those shoes!' Jenny admonished jokingly. 'I've been married twice,' she mused. 'I'm not sure I'd want to chance a third time, even to Jack.'

'They say third time lucky,' Patience teased, looking up to see Jack nearby. 'But then again...'

'Oi! I heard that, missy!' he growled playfully. Don't think ya can't still be thrown in th'brig...' he threatened with a grin.

'Jack!' Jenny admonished. 'That isn't a nice thing to say to her just before her wedding.'

'I was only joking,' he pouted, looking guiltily at Patience glowering at him.

'Two can play at that game,' she muttered to herself.

'Bloody hell, what is it about weddings that makes women so grumpy?' he sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Patience looked at Jenny, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 'Men…' she exclaimed.

Jenny looked at Patience with a puzzled frown, wondering what her friend was up to, but kept quiet. 'Well, are you going to apologise to her?' she demanded, folding her arms.

'Hell'll freeze over,' Patience snorted. 'I'd best head ter me hammock. I've a long day t'morrow.'

'Women...' Jack muttered, going on his way. 'Bloody touchy...'

'I'll give you touchy just now my lad,' Jenny warned, winking at Patience.

Patience smiled at her. 'G'night Jenny,' she smiled before heading down the hatch to the crew quarters, relieved that it would be her last night in the accursed hammock.

…


	24. ‘Water! Pah! Water’s fer washin’ in and ...

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to lexie, Killer K, Chelsey (welcome back!), Mrs. Depp (and friend!), BoricuaSparrow, Tru Spirit, A Depp Girl, Orlando's Hot Chick, Punkdpirate, beatlechicksteph, Miss Sophia and Hilary, for reviewing & editing.

Lexie, I've always imagined Jack as Johnny's age, which will be 42 this year, I believe, and Jenny is 27.

Boricua, I'm glad you liked that bit. :)

Tru Spirit, it all depends on how many dresses the seamstress is already working on. It doesn't have to take that long.

Beatlechicksteph. I have a feeling I know what your predictions are. We'll have to wait and see if we're _both_ right!

Miss Sophia, Jack and Patience _love_ arguing!

…

**Chapter Twenty Four: **'Water! Pah! Water's fer washin' in and sailin' on,'

Patience fell with even less grace than usual from her hammock the following morning, eager to get her revenge on Jack.

'Patience?' Shay mumbled, half asleep. 'Where're ye off to darlin'? Patience…?!'

She skidded to a halt and went back to him. 'I've somethin' ter do this morning,' she grinned, standing on tiptoe and kissing him as he leaned out.

'But it's early,' he protested, watching as she hurried along the gun deck and down the steps, shaking his head slowly.

'Later!' she cried, hurrying to the depths of the hold on her errand.

Hefting the piece of timber that she had taken from the carpenter's store, she shuttered the lantern she was carrying and sat in the dark quietly and waited... and waited... until she heard what she was listening for. Years of hunting the alleys of Tortuga for some scant meat had honed her aim. She lashed out with the stave, reassured to hear a panicked squeak. Holding the lantern closer, she grinned, picking up the body of the rat and creeping up the stairs towards Jack's cabin.

Cautiously, Patience knocked on the door, relieved when nobody answered. She tried the handle, relieved to find it unlocked and with a last look around, crept inside. She looked around the cabin, quickly locating Jack's rum store, and placed the body of the rat by a half-empty bottle of rum and shut the cabinet. Quickly, praying nobody had seen her, she slunk from the cabin, heading back towards the galley.

'Patience?' came Jenny's voice from behind her. 'Were you looking for me?'

'Ah... yes Jenny,' she grinned. 'I was wonderin' what time yer wanted ter go ashore? Is there anything else ter arrange?'

'I don't think so. I was thinking maybe this evening, I don't fancy being away from the ship for too long.'

'All right. I'd best be headin' to th'galley then, before John comes lookin' fer me.'

'Do you need a hand?' Jenny offered.

'No, I'll be fine,' Patience assured her as she headed to the galley, chuckling to herself.

…

'I wish I didn't have ter go ashore,' Patience grumbled as she and Shay made their way to Jack's cabin.

'Tradition,' he smiled. 'But afterwards, ye can have me whenever ye want…'

'I already do,' she grinned, recalling illicit meetings in the hold and Shay giving up his rum rations to Olabisi every now and then, in exchange for his cabin. She knocked on the door and waited to be called.

'Come in.' Jack opened the door to his cabin and stood aside, allowing them entrance. 'Have yer last drink of freedom,' he grinned.

'Hello,' smiled Jenny, sitting on the window seat

'Hello yerself,' Patience grinned and went to sit by her, looking out at the water.

'D'ya want a rum, Shay? Patience, what d'ya want?' Jack asked, playing the dutiful host.

'Ah, but I wish ye'd got whiskey,' Shay moaned, pouting theatrically.

'Water'd do me fine,' Patience smiled.

'Water! Pah! Water's fer washin' in and sailin' on,' Jack teased.

'If it must be a drink, then an' ale please, I won't touch nothin' stronger.'

Jack walked towards the cabinet. 'Ale? Aye, I've got some ale.' He opened the cupboard, then remembered the beakers in a chest and went for those first, placing them on top of the cupboard.

Patience felt the corners of her lips quirk and she tried desperately to keep a straight face.

'_Wha_...? Bleedin' hell!' Jack cursed, backing away from the cabinet, his arms flailing wildly. 'There's a bloody rat in here!' he shuddered, grimacing.

Patience turned and stared out of the window intently, trying to ignore Jenny's quizzical look.

'How th'hell did that get there?' Jack wondered, looking at the cabinet as if it were about to spring to life.

'What's th'fuss over a rat?' Shay asked. 'Th'hold's full of 'em.'

Patience took a deep breath to compose herself and stood, walking over to the drinks cabinet. She picked the rat up by its tail and tossed it out of the nearest open window.

'There, feelin' better now?' she smirked.

'You...?' Jack frowned as realisation dawned on him. 'Ya little...' his lips twitched as he caught her eye, grinning in spite of himself. 'All square, eh?' He held out his hand in conciliation.

'Aye,' she grinned, cautiously holding out her hand in case it was a trick and sighing with relief when he shook it, a huge grin on his face.

'What's that about?' Shay asked, looking around the group with a puzzled frown.

'Nothin'... nothin' at all,' Jack assured him, giving Patience a warning glance.

'Should I have secrets from th'man who'll be me husband in less than a day?' Patience teased.

'You ain't th'one with th'secret,' Jack reminded her.

Jenny looked at Patience, raising her eyebrows. 'You know about...?'

'Aye, as he knows about...' she replied.

'_What_?!' Shay asked irritably.

'Oh! I can't believe he told you,' Jenny shook her head incredulously. 'I can't believe you told him!'

'Told her what? What th'hell is goin' on?' Shay grumbled.

'P'raps I'll have ter walk th'decks again fer the rest of th'tale,' Patience teased

Jack.

'Aye, an' get me blind drunk,' he retorted, handing her a mug of ale and Jenny and Shay some rum.

'That shouldn't be too hard,' she sniggered.

'Are ya saying I'm a drunk,' Jack asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

'Nah, I've seen yer sober a few times...'

Jack grinned again and raised his mug in toast. 'To sobriety,' he laughed.

'Ter t'morrow,' she smiled, glancing across at Shay.

'Aye, tomorrow!' They all raised their mugs and drank the toast.

'So… what _is_ th'big secret?' Shay asked Jack as they went to re-fill their beakers.

'Th'minx found out that I don't like rats,' he admitted, a rueful smile on his face. 'An' if ya tell _anyone_ Connelly… well, let's just say tomorrow night will be th'only time ya celebrate yer marriage, savvy?' I doubt he'd admit to that!

'I won't tell a soul,' Shay promised with a grin.

The foursome spent the next hour or so chatting and laughing until Jenny caught Patience's eye and nodded towards the door.

'Now?' Patience moaned, pulling a face.

'I'm afraid so,' Jenny smiled sympathetically.

The young woman sighed. 'Guess I'll go an' get th'dress an' those bleedin' shoes then,' she grumbled.

'Are ya sure ya don't want me ter come an' stay?' Jack offered, knowing that Jenny was still uneasy about being away from him for too long.

'I'll be fine,' she smiled, albeit a little uncertainly, as she reached up to kiss him.

'Right cosy yer'd be between th'two of us,' Patience snorted.

'I was goin' ter sleep in another room, young missy. Me days of threesomes are long over...'

'Well, I didn't like ter comment, old timer,' she teased.

'Go on before I really do throw ya in th'brig fer insubordination, minx,' he growled, good-naturedly.

'Aw, shut up b'fore I tell th'whole crew,' she threatened, her eyes twinkling.

'Ya'd better not...'

'If I see th'wrong side of those bars, then I'll sing it like a songbird,' she grinned.

'Hmpf!' he spluttered, pulling a face at her.

'I'll walk with ye,' Shay offered, leading her from the cabin and leaving Jenny and Jack alone in their cabin.

'Ya sure yer goin' ter be all right?' Jack asked. 'I'll come an' sleep in another room if ya really want.'

'I know you will,' Jenny smiled, hugging him. 'But you can't watch over me all the time, I have to get used to looking after myself again some time. Now is as good a time as any.'

'All right, I'll see ya to th'deck.' He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked up her small trunk, containing her dress and shoes for the wedding and her comb and mirror, then they slowly made their way to the main deck where the young couple were already waiting for them.

'Are you all set?' Jenny asked as they joined them.

'As I'll ever be,' Patience smiled, watching Shay climb down to the boat with her trunk then reach up and catch Jenny's as it is lowered down, before shakily following him, sighing with relief when she made it to the boat without mishap.

'See you tomorrow,' Jenny smiled, giving Jack one last kiss before following her friend down to the boat and settling in it quickly as Shay picked up the oars and started rowing. What crew were on board leaned over the side and waved them off, whistling and cheering their good wishes.

…

'There, that should do you,' Jenny smiled as she finished washing the back of her friend in the enamelled tin tub that the landlord had provided for them, thanks to Jack's generosity.

'Ta.' Patience climbed out and rubbed herself with a large rag, then wrapped it around her long hair to soak up the wet, rubbing vigorously to dry it.

Jenny picked up her own dress and stepped into it, turning so the young Tortugan woman could tie her laces. She picked up the comb and ran it through her shoulder length hair until all the knots were out of it and it shone.

'Ya look gorgeous,' Patience complimented her as she wriggled into her wedding dress then Jenny returned the favour and tied the laces tightly, accentuating the girl's already slim figure.

'D'ya think I'll do?' she asked, giving a little twirl.

'You look lovely,' Jenny smiled, remembering herself in a proper wedding dress when she had married Eddie, being much the same age as Patience. 'It's a beautiful dress.'

Patience turned and sat on a stool. 'Well, ya'd best do yer worst,' she sighed, bracing herself as Jenny set to work, teasing the knots from her hair after the rubbing dry, and pinning it up. Jenny carefully took the delicate veil and fixed it in place, nodding with satisfaction when she had finished. She then gave the hand mirror to her friend who peered at herself in it, not quite recognising the person looking back at her.

She looked up at Jenny. 'D'ya think he'll like it?' she asked uncertainly

'I think he'll fall in love with you all over again,' Jenny assured her, patting her shoulder as she grinned up at her from the stool.

'How much time have we got?'

'A few more minutes I reckon. Besides, a bride is never on time for her wedding,' she grinned evily. 'Makes the man sweat a little and appreciate his new wife all the more…'

'Yer wicked,' Patience laughed. 'Spent too much time in Sparrow's company.' She picked up the cursed shoes. 'I'll put these on outside th'church - deal?' she asked.

'All right,' she sighed. 'But you'll have to hold your dress up, we don't want the hem getting dirty. Before we go, here's mine and Jack's present to you.' She handed Patience a small box.

'Th'dress'll get dirty soon enough once Shay gets his hands on it,' she laughed, frowning as she took the box. 'What's this?' She opened it, gasping as she saw inside a sapphire teardrop pendant and matching ear-rings. 'Bloody 'ell Jenny! Does th'Captain know yer givin away 'is treasure?' she breathed.

'When I said I wanted to give you sapphires, he knew exactly what to look for,' she smiled. 'He has good taste for a man. But being a pirate helps I suppose,' she laughed, fixing the clasp of the pendant as Patience turned around, feeling her friend trembling with the shock of the gift.

Patience removed the simple ear-rings made from shell which she had on and replaced them with the sapphire ones, turning to her friend once more. 'Guess I'm all ready then.' She handed Jenny her mirror and comb, her first gifts from Shay. 'Will yer look after these fer me? See they make it back to th'ship safely.'

'I will,' she promised, tucking them into the trunk along with her own belongings, which one of the crew were collecting later, and following Patience as she opened the door and walked down the stairs of the inn, both of them drawing admiring glances from passers by.

…

Patience was relieved, on reaching the church, to see that Joshamee really _had _washed and was wearing his best clothes. She leaned against Jenny, struggling to get the cursed shoes on.

'Bloody things,' she muttered. 'Instruments of bleedin' torture.'

'It won't be for long,' Jenny sympathised. 'Good luck.' She kissed her on the cheek and made her way into the church, equally relieved to see all the crew that were attending looking smart.

'Bloody hell, Jen. Ya look gorgeous luv,' Jack muttered as she reached him.

'Don't swear in church,' she chided, kissing him as she sat. 'But thank you all the same. You don't look so bad yourself.'

'I feel like a blo… omin' nonce,' he pouted, running his finger along the collar of the shirt he was wearing.

…

Patience turned to Joshamee. 'Yer ready then?'

'You look like an angel sent from heaven, pet,' he smiled, crooking his arm for her to take and led her into the church.

Shay stood at the alter, trying to calm his nerves. '_Give me a sea battle any day of th'week_,' he thought to himself, gulping as he heard murmurs from the back of the church and turned around, his eyes growing wider and wider at the vision coming towards him.

Patience grinned at him beneath the veil, tempted to poke her tongue out, but a glance at the dour minister and Jenny's warnings about language and best behaviour held her back.

'Ye look beautiful,' he whispered as she reached him, his chest swelling with pride.

'Ta,' she replied, blushing, even though he couldn't see.

'Ahem.' They looked around as the minister cleared his throat and Patience placed her hand in Shay's when he gestured for her to do so.

…

'Bloody hell,' Jack muttered trying to stifle a yawn then a yelp as Jenny dug his ribs with her elbow.

'Behave,' she hissed, glaring at him.

'He goes on a bit, doesn't he?' he grumbled, pulling a face.

'He'll go on at your funeral if you're not careful,' she warned.

…

'I will,' Shay smiled, looking tenderly at Patience.

'Do you, Patience, have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him…'

Patience glanced sharply at the priest. No-one had told her anything about obeying.

Jack sniggered. 'I'd like ter see that,' he chuckled, ignoring the filthy look he was getting from Jenny.

'I… will,' she replied.

'I'll bet…'

'Jack Sparrow,' Jenny hissed, thumping his thigh, then turning and glaring the snickering crew behind them into silence.

…

Joshamee stepped forward to formally give Patience away, grinning as proudly as if she really were his daughter then listened with more reverence than his captain as the young couple pledged themselves to each other then turned and indicated at Jack.

'Eh? Oh, the rings!' he grinned, standing and swaggering over to Shay's side, giving him a broad wink as he lay the ring that his friend had chosen at the Isla de Muerta, plus one that had been brought from a jewel merchant in town, onto the bible then hurrying back to sit beside Jenny again.

…

'I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen,' the priest finally intoned.

Patience stood before Shay, waiting for him to lift her veil so she could at last see properly, smiling at him as he tentatively lifted it then bent down and kissed her tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, ignoring the jeers from the crew, only breaking away when the priest coughed, none too discreetly.

'Hello Mrs. Connelly,' Shay smiled, grinning down at her, grinning up at him.

Patience sighed with relief when he took her hand and guided her from the building, glad to be away from the dour clergyman and itching to kick the cursed shoes off. She squealed as the crew threw rice over them both, then surrounded them, kissing and hugging her and clapping Shay on the back. She leaned against her new husband and took the shoes off, throwing them towards Billy and smiling blissfully at the feel of the cool grass between her toes.

Jack swayed over to them, a benevolent smile on his face. 'Congratulations,' he grinned, hugging Patience and kissing her cheek then shaking Shay's hand.

'Ya knew yer bastard!' she complained. 'Ya knew what th'vows were an' yer never thought ter tell me!'

'What?' Jack asked innocently, spreading his hands wide as if in puzzlement. 'Oh, ter obey...' he grinned. 'Ya didn't have yer fingers crossed did ya?'

'Ye _didn't_… did ye?' Shay gasped, looking at her in horror, frowning as she burst out laughing.

'That's fer me ter know an' fer yer ter worry about,' she grinned.

'So much fer a husband an' wife not havin' any secrets,' Shay muttered, casting a sideways glance at her.

'If ya'll excuse me, I have business to attend to,' Jack smiled charmingly as he bowed then left them to the congratulations of the others.

'Bleedin' business, on me weddin' day!' Patience complained, bobbing her tongue out at his retreating figure. 'They weren't crossed,' she whispered. 'But don't tell Sparrow…'

'Ye naughty woman,' Shay grinned. 'Yer me wife, whether ye obey me or not,' he smiled, bending down and kissing her.

They followed the crew through the town to the boats moored at the wharf and Shay helped his wife in as Olabisi and Billy held it steady, then climbed in himself.

'Yer'd better not drink too much,' she warned, remembering the amount of booze that had been brought on board the previous day.

'Don't worry about that, cailin. I intend makin' yer me wife proper tonight,' he whispered, nuzzling her ear, oblivious to the nudges and chuckles from his two crewmates.

Patience glanced at the nearing ship, relieved to see that the men had rigged a chair, as she was unwilling to risk her dress. 'Thank ya,' she smiled up at the crew on board, her bare feet dangling as she was lifted from the boat.

'First time ya been honest in ya life, Connelly!' Ben Watson laughed as Shay appeared over the rail, laughing harder still as his mate bobbed his tongue out then Shay escorted his new wife to a trestle where drinks had been laid out.

She reached for an ale, doubting she'd get away with water on her wedding day.

'To us,' he toasted.

'To us,' she smiled, knocking her beaker against his and taking a sip.

'To Mr. And Mrs. Connelly!' Jack called, raising his mug.

'Mr. And Mrs. Connelly,' the entire ship chorused.

…


	25. ‘You are a wonderful man, Jack,’

Usual disclaimers

I am amazed that any of you knew I had uploaded, what with all the problems with emails alerts etc! So, thanks to Chelsey, KillerK, Pankhurst, BoricuaSparrow, Mrs Depp (thank you!), Hils, Punkdpirate, beatlechicksteph, Miss Sophia, Pendragginink (welcome back!), Orlando's Hot Chick, Ceyenne Pepper Powder (read her stories – great!), Sparrow's Slutty Strumpet (welcome!) and apologies to anyone I missed out!

I'm glad so many of you found the fact that Jack is scared of rats funny – and do you _really_ think I'd have not let Shay and Patience get married? Hils would have killed me for a start!

…

**Chapter Twenty five:** 'You are a wonderful man, Jack,'

Jenny stood watching as some of the crew danced a jig, clapping her hands in time to the music. She smiled as Jack approached her.

'Jen… c'mon,' Jack smiled taking her arm and leading her to the side of the ship, stepping over a couple of the crew who were already legless after only an hour or so.

'_Eh_?' Patience thought to herself as she noticed her friend disappear over the ship's rail whilst being twirled around by Drew McCarrick. '_Where're they off to_?' She almost shouted out after them, but something held her tongue.

Jenny looked down at the waiting boat containing Luke and Olabisi then at Jack, a puzzled frown on her face. 'What's going on?'

'You'll see,' he grinned, helping her into the bosun's chair then lowering it to the boat, climbing down himself once Jenny was settled.

'Jack…? Do either of you know what's going on?' she asked the two men, who merely nodded and smiled at her as they rowed to shore.

Jack jumped ashore once they reached the wharf and held out his hand to Jenny, kissing her as she stepped onto dry land. 'This way, luv,' he smiled, crooking his arm and leading her through the town, with his men shadowing them, until they reached the church once more.

Jenny looked at him, her eyes widening and her mouth became dry. '_Surely not_,' she thought. 'Is this what I think it is?' she asked.

'Yup, if ya want ter…'

'Have you arranged it?'

'Yes, this afternoon. Th'priest found he could fit us in,' he grinned, not letting on that a more than generous purse had helped. 'D'ya want to?' he asked gently, praying that she would.

'Oh, Jack Sparrow! Do you _really_ need to ask?' she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

'Guess that means yes,' he grinned at Luke and Bisi, then he lead the way into the church.

'You _have_ arrived then…' the priest sighed as he lit some altar candles. 'I was beginning to wonder if the lady had had a change of mind.'

Jack arched an eyebrow at him but wisely kept his tongue. 'Ya ready then?'

'I have been ready for a while,' he replied acerbically. 'We might as well make a start. We are gathered here today in the sight of God…'

'_Here we go again_…' Jack sighed to himself, keeping half an ear open for anything he might need to say.

…

'Will you have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?'

'_Damn right I will_.' 'I will,' Jack smiled, looking into Jenny's moist eyes.

'Will you have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?'

'_Don't ya cross yer fingers, Jenny Wren_…'

'I will,' she smiled happily.

The priest joined their hands together then looked at Jack. 'Do you know the vows?' he asked, fully expecting a negative reply and almost jumped with surprise when Jack nodded. 'I-I see…'

'I, John Hillier, take thee Jennifer Crompton to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse.' '_Plenty o'them_,'he thought sadly. 'For richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and I plight thee my troth.'

Jenny raised an eyebrow at the use of their actual names, but realised that Jack really wanted to do this properly and so smiled at him as she pledged herself to him for always.

'A ring?' the priest prompted, and took the two rings that Jack handed to him and blessed them, intoning the vows which they both repeated as they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

'_Get on wi'it man,_' Jack implored silently. '_I want ter kiss me wife…_'

'You may kiss the bride,' the priest said finally, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat of the display from the younger couple earlier.

'My husband,' Jenny smiled, gently capturing his lips with hers.

'My wife,' he grinned, holding her tightly. 'Mrs. John Hillier…'

'Mrs. Jack _Sparrow_,' she laughed, pulling away from him. 'I love you.'

'I love you, Jen. More than life itself.'

'If you don't mind, I have Evening Mass to prepare for,' the priest interrupted, scowling slightly.

'Of course,' Jenny smiled apologetically. 'Thank you.'

'Congratulations,' Luke smiled as they walked back up the aisle.

'Aye congratulations Jenny, Cap'n,' Olabisi put in, clapping his captain on the back. 'She's a fine woman, suh.'

'I know she is, Bisi,' Jack smiled, bringing Jenny's hand up to his lips. 'D'ya want to spend th'night on board or in th'tavern?' he asked her.

'On _The Pearl_. Home,' she smiled, squeezing his hand.

'Better make sure she's well anchored then,' he grinned, winking at his crewmen.

'_Jack_…' Jenny warned with a smile, wagging her finger at him. 'Behave.'

'Me?' Jack put on an innocent expression, belied by a wicked gleam in his eyes.

'Yes you…' Jenny stopped when they left the church and turned to face their two companions. 'Thank you both. You've missed the party to be here,' she sympathised.

'No,' Luke assured her. 'It's a pleasure to see you both happy. Besides, Bisi hid some booze especially for us,' he chuckled.

'Ya crafty devil,' Jack laughed.

'Got a good teacher, suh,' the black man laughed back as they slowly made their way to the wharf.

…

'Alone at last, eh luv?' Jack murmured, pulling her to him in the privacy of their cabin and nuzzling her ear. No-one had really noticed their absence and they had slipped back on board as if nothing had happened and went straight down below.

'At last, my husband,' she sighed, pressing her lips against his ear whilst tugging his shirt from inside his breeches.

'I'm not yer husband proper – yet!' he chuckled, pulling away and carefully undoing the silk laces on the bodice of her dress.

'How long had you planned it?' she asked, sighing blissfully as his lips traced a trail along her collar bone.

'I'd wanted ter ask ya fer a while, but I knew th'time wasn't right. I don't know… watching you watching Shay an' Patience getting' married, it _felt_ right then.'

'You are a wonderful man, Jack,' she smiled, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly.

'I know I am,' he smiled cheekily before returning the kiss. 'Let's get ya out of this, eh?' he growled huskily, yanking the dress down past her hips until it fell in a heap at her feet, her undergarments following suit soon after, then he scooped them up and placed them on a nearby chair. Years of stealing and selling fine things had taught him to look after them.

'Now your turn,' Jenny whispered, reaching for him and hoisting the shirt over his head. She sank to her knees and undid the laces of his boots, tugging each one off and tossing them aside, chuckling at his small yelp of protest. She knew there were two things of Jack's that you did _not_ mess with. His ship and his boots. '_And his hat, his coat, the rum…_' she mused, laughing silently to herself. Her fingers ran along his legs, making him shiver with excitement, until they reached the fastening of his breeches, and she undid them with her customary speed, pulling them down and exposing his throbbing manhood.

She got to her feet, and wound her arms and a leg around him, kissing him with as much feeling and passion as she could muster whilst his hands roved her body, caressing, grabbing and pulling her into him.

'C'mon, Jenny Wren, or should that be Sparrow now?!' he chuckled. 'Let's make ourselves comfy.' Jack scooped her up in his arms and lay her gently down on the bunk before climbing on top of her, looking deep into her eyes. 'Thank you for marryin' me,' he smiled, kissing the palm of her hand as she stroked his face.

'Thank you for wanting to marry me,' she whispered, moaning as Jack eased into her, consumating their marriage.

'It's a pleasure darlin'. Believe me, th'pleasure's all mine.'

'I don't think it's _all_ yours,' she murmured, sucking the tender spot just behind his ear while her fingers stroked down the length of his lean back.

'All right… maybe not _all _mine,' he chuckled, thrusting deeper inside her as the ministrations by her tongue and hands sent flames of desire shooting through him.

'Share and share alike, isn't that what the vows said?' she giggled.

'You _did_ promise ter obey, didn't ya?' he asked, wondering if she and Patience had managed to talk about the earlier conversation.

'Of course I did! Although, whether I will or not is another matter…'

'Ya'd better,' Jack warned, nipping her neck.

'Mmm, do that again,' Jenny murmured huskily, groaning and arching as her back as he showered nibbles and licks all along her neck, throat and jaw until she was moaning his name as passion coursed through her body and her juices flowed over his manhood buried deep within her.

'Now you really _are_ mine,' he rasped, kissing her intensely.

'Become mine,' she gasped, tracing the contours of his ear with the tip of her tongue and murmuring in his ear as she fluttered her fingers down the back of his thighs until he came with a throaty growl.

'My husband,' Jenny smiled, holding him as he recovered.

'My wife,' he whispered, kissing her ear.

…

'Typical,' Jenny sighed to herself. 'Awake alone as usual.' She climbed from the bunk and pulled on her best shirt and breeches, glancing at her wedding ring every now and then and smiling. '_The first man I've really wanted to marry_,' she mused. She padded from the cabin and set off in search of her husband, stopping as she went past the mess and backtracked on herself.

'Hello you two,' she smiled. 'You are awake then?'

'Aye,' Shay grinned. 'Only just mind…'

'I've been awake fer hours,' Patience grinned, then laughed out loud.

'I see,' Jenny chuckled knowingly. 'I'll bring your comb and mirror to you just now.'

'Me hair'll survive until later. I'll pop by yer cabin if yer like.' Patience's eyes caught a glint of gold on Jenny's hand. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

'_Should I tell them now_?' Jenny wondered, caught in two minds.

'Later,' Patience said quietly, smiling as her friend nodded and left the galley.

'What later?' Shay asked, looking from his wife to the door.

'Women's stuff,' she assured him, taking the bowls back to the galley and washing them up, Shay following behind. 'Don't yer have duties today?' she asked him, leaning back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Aye, a husband's duties,' he grinned salaciously.

'I meant on board, not on yer wife,' she chuckled, squealing as his sharp teeth nipped the skin on her neck.

'But I have ter help on th'riggin' first,' he sighed, pulling a face. 'Then I'll do m'husbandly duties, _again_.'

'Go then, I'll come find ya when yer done.'

'Up th'riggin'?'

'Not on yer bleedin' life!' she protested. 'In a dress? D'yer think I'm showing all and sundry m'underwear?'

'Ye can always borrow me breeches…'

'I think I'll pass,' she snorted.

'I'll see ye later, cailin,' he smiled, giving her one last kiss.

Patience quickly finished washing the dirty dishes and hurried along to Jenny's cabin. She wanted confirmation of her suspicions.

'Ya there Jenny?' she called softly, knocking on the door.

'Yes, come in,' Jenny's voice called from within and Patience entered, shutting the door behind her.

'Well?' she prompted, too impatient for niceties.

'Sit down, I'll sort your hair out,' Jenny offered, still evading the issue.

'I'll do me own - you pull!' She took the comb from Jenny, looking pointedly at her left hand.

'Jack and I got married ourselves yesterday,' she finally admitted, chewing her lip nervously.

'Congratulations!' Patience cried, hugging her. 'Why didn't ya say?'

'Thank you,' she breathed, returning the hug. 'I didn't want to say anything, you know - spoil your day.'

'Yer daft bugger! We could have had a double weddin'. Hell, I'd even have got drunk fer that!'

'I didn''t know anything myself until Jack took me away from the party and back to the church. He apparently offered the vicar a generous purse if he would marry us,' she grinned.

'Oh no!' Patience gasped, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 'Ya don't say...? It can't be... th'Captain's goin' soft!'

Jenny laughed out loud, hugging her friend. 'I think he must be,' she chuckled.

'Or daft…'

'Hey! That's my husband you're insulting there,' she teased.

'Is it a big secret, or what?' Patience asked, breaking away from the embrace.

'Well, no. I just didn't want to steal your thunder.'

'Yer are daft, woman!' Patience snorted. 'I'd shout it from th'crows nest if I were ya, except I ain't goin' up that high!'

Jenny laughed. 'I think Jack will allow me back on the rigging - I might just do it myself… and then be hauled off to the brig.'

'Make sure yer wearin' breeches. They're a bunch of pervy dogs on this ship!'

'Why do you think I only ever wear breeches on board? Jack gave me a shirt to wear when I first arrived and it had as many buttons on it as his does...' she rolled her eyes. 'Needless to say, I found something to wear beneath it.'

'I don't think I could wear breeches,' Patience said, eyeing Jenny's attire cautiously.

'You get used to them,' the older woman assured her. 'It's certainly easier about ship.'

'P'raps...' she said, her voice still heavy with doubt.

'It doesn't matter anyway, we won't be on board for too much longer.'

'Why?' Patience looked at her with shock.

'Well we'll both be looking for a house soon,' Jenny replied, confused as to her friend's obvious discomfort.

Patience breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she had thought that Jenny had realised she was already with child. It was almost a relief that she and Shay would be leaving for Ireland soon. Patience didn't want to see the pain in her friend's eyes when her pregnancy started to show.

'Aye, I'd forgotten about that,' she blustered. 'What with th'weddin' an' all.'

'And then you will be off to Ireland before too long,' Jenny smiled sadly. 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss yer as well,' Patience replied. 'But Shay has said we'll be back.'

'True, but not for some time. It takes a while to sail the Atlantic and you won't exactly be staying in Ireland for just a few days, will you? But it will be a wonderful adventure for you.'

'Aye maybe… but somebody has ter be here an' watch yer back.'

'Tom will be nearby and I believe Mr. Cotton is thinking of retiring as well. Maybe Luke will take over his doctoring?'

Patience's sour glance gave words to her feelings.

'I know he's a naval man,' Jenny sighed. 'But he was a good friend to me, twice... three times, in fact, if you include how he helped Jack and I escape from the fort.'

'Aye, I know that but it's hard ter trust 'im. Ya ain't sat up a tree watching yer home burn twice b'fore yer were ten.'

'True', Jenny conceded.

'I'd best be goin'. Am I allowed ter tell Shay about... you know?' She nodded towards the ring.

'Of course you can,' Jenny smiled. 'If Jack hasn't beaten you to it!'

'So yer aren't keepin' it a secret?'

'No, not if you don't mind.'

'Why should I mind?' she puzzled. 'Ya should have told us earlier - it would've been one hell of a party!'

'I didn't want a fuss made. This is my third marriage and after, you know… John,' she paused as she remembered her baby son. 'I don't know. I wanted to be married to Jack but I didn't want a huge celebration. Does that make sense?'

'Yes, it does,' Patience assured her. 'But th'crew will want another party,' she warned.

'Yes, they most probably will,' Jenny sighed, rolling her eyes. 'They always do…'

'Ah, give in with good grace,' Patience smiled. 'They'll soon be drunk an' then it'll be over.'

'Hmm, good job Jack and I celebrated our marriage last night then, isn't it?' she joked. 'I take it Shay wasn't too drunk to...?'

'He'd have been thrown overboard if he were,' she laughed, rising. 'I'd best start ter help John in th'galley then.'

'All right. I'll see you later, no doubt.' She hugged her friend, glad they shared a bond of marrying on the same day. 'If you see Jack on your travels, tell him I'm getting lonely…'

…

'Connelly!' Jack called, spying his friend at the far end of the ship. 'You an' I need ter talk.'

'If it's about th'marital bed, yer too late,' Shay chuckled, making his way over to him. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothin'. I just have a little proposition fer ya. Let's go up to th'nest.'

'Eh?' Shay looked at the figure of his captain and friend as he sped up the rigging towards the crows nest, then followed suit. 'What sort of proposition?' he asked once they had both reached their destination.

'First of all, me an' Jen are married ourselves,' he grinned, holding up his hand and flashing the wedding band.

'Bloody hell!' the Irishman exclaimed. 'We wondered where ye disappeared to yesterday. Congratulations.'

'Secondly, we've already started tryin' fer a family again. I'm getting' old, Shay, it's becomin' harder to be a good captain. An' I want ter be around fer Jen an' our children. I want ter enjoy th'fruits of m'labour, savvy?'

'Yes,' Shay replied uncertainly. He had not known Jack open his heart like this in the short time he had known him.

'I'm thinkin' of trainin' someone ter take over from me, captain th'_Pearl_ until any son I have is old enough ter become her captain.'

'I see,' the younger man pondered. 'Have ye got anyone in mind?'

'Yes. You.'

'_Me_…?! Ye can't be serious?!'

'Never more so,' Jack smiled at the shocked look on Shay's face. 'I know ya don't know everythin' about sailin', which is why I'm stickin' around a while, ter teach ya.'

'But… what about Ireland?'

'Ya can still go if ya want, just make sure ya come back, savvy?'

'Does anyone else know about this?' he breathed, his head still reeling, trying to take it in.

'Jen, no-one else. Of course, I'd have ter put it to th'crew first. But any sailor worth his salt knows it takes a special sort of character ter be a good captain, an' I reckon you've got that character, Shay. You_ will_ be a good captain of my ship, an' th'crew will agree, I'd stake all my treasure on it.'

'I-I… I don't know what ter say. I'm flattered ye think I'm upto th'job, but…'

'Nah, no buts,' Jack interrupted. 'Do ya want ter do it or not?'

'Are ye kiddin'? I'm flattered, honoured… _thank_ ye, Jack.'

'It's a pleasure,' he smiled benignly. 'Now go an' see that wife of yours an' I'll go an' see ter mine. Beat ya down there…'

'Ye bloody cheat!' Shay protested as Jack stole a march and raced down the rigging.

'Pirate!' Jack called up, looking in amazement as the younger man rapidly caught then overtook him. '_Yer in good hands, darlin_',' he told his ship as Shay stood proudly on the deck with his hands on his hips, waiting for Jack.

'I let ya win' he joked as he finally stood besides the Irishman.

'Like hell ye did! Give my love ter Jenny.'

'I will mate, now go.'

'Jack Sparrow! What's that there on your finger?' Joshamee Gibbs enquired, squinting with both hangover and the fierce morning sun.

'That there'll be a weddin' band, Mr. Gibbs,' Jack smirked, holding his hand up for all to see. 'Me an' Jen snuck away whilst you lot were gettin' pissed.'

The captain of _The Black Pearl_ found himself swamped with men offering their congratulations and he had a struggle to get out of the thong. 'Excuse me, gentlemen. I have a wife who is missin' me!' he winked salaciously as he disappeared down the hatch amid a chorus of whistles and cheers.

…

Of course I was always going to marry Jack and Jenny off! I should have named this chapter 'Two Weddings and a Piss Up!' :D

…


	26. ‘There’s nothing fancy about being a pir...

Usual disclaimers and I _still _don't like Dead Man's Chest as the title of the next film!

The thanks are going to be longer than the chapter today! Many thanks to lexie, Chelsey, Karna (welcome!), KillerK, Rose Pearl, BoricuaSparrow, Mrs. Depp, Punkdpirate, A Depp Girl, Tru Spirit, beatlechicksteph, Sparrow's Slutty Strumpet, Orlando's Hot Chick, Cayenne Pepper Powder and Hilary for reviewing, editing and playplotting.

Mrs. Depp, Patience didn't want to tell Jenny because of what had only recently happened to Jack and Jenny's baby.

SpadesJade, I'm glad you like Shay – get in the queue! ;)

Punkdpirate, thank you for your kind words. The story however, is _not_ winding down…

Karna, would you rather I kill Jack off? :-o

This is the final chapter of this installment. Many thanks to everyone who has taken the trouble to review – even if it was only once. It really _does_ help a writer when they receive feedback – even criticism. The story continues in Deceit and Decisions, which I will upload sometime this week.

Ani

X

…

**Chapter Twenty six: **'There's nothing fancy about being a pirate's wife,'

'What d'ya think?' Jack and Jenny stood outside the gates of a house on the edge of Newcastle, waiting for the baliff's clerk. He had been very pleased when he had heard from his contacts in the town about this house, a week after they had married.

'It looks very nice,' she smiled, a little uncertainly. 'It's a bit big though.'

'Ah, Captain Hillier, I presume?' A portly, red faced man approached them, hand outstretched, which Jack shook. 'Jacob Lowe, I apologise for keeping you waiting. Would you like to follow me? I'm sure this house will meet all of your requirements.' They followed him up the path and waited as he unlocked the door. 'It hasn't been empty that long,' he assured them as he lead the way into the square hallway, a grand staircase leading off from the left. 'It was the townhouse of one of the plantation owners, but he had a bad harvest this year and needs to tighten his belt a little,' he informed them. 'He is also prepared to sell some of the pieces of furniture.'

'I see,' Jack mused, looking around.

'The drawing room is here…' Mr. Lowe, the bailiff's clerk, led the way into a large room with French doors opening out onto the garden.

'It's beautiful,' Jenny gasped, looking through the doors into the large expanse of grass outside.

'This way to the kitchen and scullery area - will you have many staff? There are a couple of rooms upstairs for maids and the like.'

'Perhaps,' Jack smiled. 'My wife likes to do a lot for herself though.'

'Of course, of course,' the clerk chuckled, looking a little nervously at Jack, not quite sure what to make of him. 'Please feel free to wander at your leisure, I shall be just outside if you need me.'

Jack and Jenny took their time wandering through the house, inspecting the kitchen, which Jenny approved of, then made their way up the stairs, looking in four small bedrooms before coming to the master room.

'It's enormous!' Jenny exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

'We'll have ter get a bed made ter fit,' Jack grinned lascaviously.

'I'd need a chart to find you in it,' she laughed.

'I'm sure I'm big enough fer ya ter find,' he winked, patting her backside.

'_Jack_…' she laughed, slapping his hand away. 'Behave yourself.'

'I'm always good - as yer well know,' he grinned, swinging Jenny around. 'D'ya like it?'

'Better than I thought I would,' she admitted. 'It's a little larger than I was anticipating, but maybe Patience and Shay could stay here until they go to Ireland?'

Jack raised his eyebrows, regarding the idea before nodding slowly. 'I don't suppose it would hurt, just fer a couple of weeks,' he agreed, albeit reluctantly. 'Right, let's go an' see th'clerk and get it all formalised.'

…

Two weeks later 

'I am goin' ter throttle that bloody woman before she has chance ter sail fer bloody Ireland!' Jack cursed as he entered the drawing room.

Jenny sighed and put down the embroidery she had been working on. 'What now?' she enquired. Jack and her friend had done their best to get along, but after two weeks, the strain was starting to show on them all, even the usually easy going Shay.

'She's just so damned… _stubborn_!' he hissed, stomping across the floor and staring out of the French windows at the garden.

'Pot, kettle and black,' Jenny teased gently, getting off the settee and walking over to him, winding consoling arms around his waist. 'They'll be gone in the morning anyway,' she reminded him sadly.

'I know,' he sighed, turning in her embrace. 'I know yer goin' ter miss her. Ya sure ya don't want ter come back on board?'

'Not all the time. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy being on land. I'll come with you next time you're here, I promise.'

'All right luv,' he smiled, kissing her lips. 'Can't have ya forgettin' yer sea-legs now, can we?'

'I doubt that will happen,' Jenny chuckled. 'I have too much salt water in my veins now. Anyway, I'd miss the sea too much if I were away for long.'

'Oh… sorry,' came Patience's voice from the doorway. 'I didn't know _you_ were in here.'

'T'is my drawing room,' Jack sniped, feeling Jenny's reproaching squeeze around his midriff.

'Aye, so ya keep remindin' me. Well I won't be under ya feet fer much longer!' the young Tortugan snapped, turning on her heels.

'Go and apologise,' Jenny ordered, releasing her hold on her husband and pushing him towards the door. 'Go on.'

'She's as bad as I am,' he pouted, making for the door anyway. 'Patience!' he called, hurrying across the hallway towards the kitchen.

'What?!'

'Look… I'm sorry. We knew this wouldn't be easy – at least on a ship there's plenty of places ter hide.'

'True,' she conceded. 'An' I suppose I'm as much ter blame… but only _sometimes _mind!'

'Ah! Peace has broken out,' Shay joked as he came into the kitchen, having taken off his dirty boots outside.

'Ha bloody ha!' Patience bobbed her tongue out at him and lifted the small cauldron of water she had been heating for a bath off the stove and out of the kitchen.

'Ya all set?' Jack asked as Shay poured them both a mug of ale.

'Yes, I can't wait ter go, but I don't want ter leave either.' He took a long draught of the ale. 'Look Jack, there's somethin' I have ter tell ye.'

Jack arched an eyebrow, his stomach giving a slight lurch. 'Yer not comin' back, right?'

'_No_! No, that's not it at all. It's just that, well… Patience is pregnant,' Shay jabbered, shifting nervously on his feet. 'We didn't want ter upset Jenny.'

'Bleedin' hell,' Jack cursed, taking a drink of the ale himself and wishing it were rum. 'How far gone?'

'We're not sure, but we _will_ be back before the babe is born, I promise ye that.'

'Should ya be goin' at all?'

'Probably not, but if we don't go now, we may never get another chance.'

'Fair enough,' Jack sighed, finishing off the beaker and pouring himself another.

'You two gossipin' again?' Patience teased as she returned and placed the cauldron in the sink and began pumping the tap until it was full again.

'Men don't gossip,' Jack informed her indignantly.

'Course they don't,' she countered, sarcastically. 'What were ya goss… sorry, _talkin_' about?'

'Nothing,' Shay put in quickly. He wasn't sure his wife wanted her erstwhile nemesis to know her secret. He would tell her another time – maybe.

…

'Are you excited?' Jenny asked as she checked the meat cooking on the stove.

Patience looked in awe at the fancy food that Jenny was preparing, never having seen such niceties before, apart from when Absolon Valentine had thrown a party at his mansion. 'Yes, I am,' she admitted. 'I've never been so far in me life.'

'I'll miss you,' Jenny admitted. 'It's been nice to have someone to talk to and gossip with. But still, it's only for six months at the most.'

'Aye, an' Shay is so excited,' the younger woman smiled, in spite of her misgivings.

'Yes, it's been a few years since he saw his family, hasn't it?'

'Though why he wants ter show me off, I've no idea,' Patience chuckled.

'Oh, get away,' Jenny admonished. 'Stop putting yourself down. I'll bet you're the prettiest girl he's ever known,' she smiled.

'But I ain't no fancy lady like you are Jenny. I'm a whore's daughter an' a bastard ter boot. What if they don't like me? Shay said they were religious,' she worried.

'I'm not fancy!' Jenny laughed. 'I was the widow of a farm labourer. Just be yourself and I'm sure they will love you like a daughter.'

'Ya can read an' write - yer were Governess ter Norrington's children fer goodness sake! If that ain't fancy then I don't know what is!'

'There's nothing fancy about being a pirate's wife,' Jenny reminded her young friend. 'Even if said pirate is Jack... _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! To most people we're the scum of the earth.'

'Ah well, guess ye can't have everything,' Patience sighed. 'How many of these bleedin' pastry things do ya want anyway?' She paused, rubbing her nose with a floury hand.

'As many as you can do. Jack will wolf the lot down anyway!' Jenny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Ain't they a bit dainty fer th'likes of him? Not even 'alf a mouthful…'

'You'd be surprised at Jack. I reckon he could dine with royalty and they would be none the wiser.'

'They would when their jewels went missing!' Patience laughed.

'Very true!' Jenny agreed, laughing with her friend. 'But he'd be long gone by then,' she stated proudly.

'True, sneaky bastard that he is!'

'Pirate!' Jenny quipped. 'How do you feel about being the wife of a pirate captain?' she asked, this being the first opportunity she had had to speak about it.

'Shay ain't captain yet,' she reminded the older woman.

'No, but I don't think it will be too long before he is.'

'I guess I'd not care if he were a docker or whatever. I sometimes wish he weren't a pirate though.'

'I know what you mean,' Jenny agreed sadly. 'It's hard when they're away, not knowing if they're safe or not.' She looked around as the kitchen door opened.

'Here ye are ladies. I thought ye might like some refreshments,' Shay grinned carrying two goblets of wine. 'What? Were ye talkin' about me again?' he chuckled, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

'Aye, we were discussin' who had th'biggest prick!' Patience teased, winking at Jenny with a huge grin on her face.

Shay looked agog at both women, not quite sure whether his wife was joking or not 'Ye weren't… were ye?' he asked, forwning as both women started to laugh.

'Of course not, you daft idiot!' Jenny chuckled. 'I haven't seen yours,' she added saucily.

'And ya'd win if we were,' Patience chuckled.

'I don't think so,' Jenny argued with a grin.

'Ah, but I'm qualified ter judge, having seen both,' Patience retorted playfully.

'Shall I get Jack an' ye can measure us both?' Shay quipped, joining in the fun.

'If ya think yer showin' Jenny what she's missin', yer've got another thing coming, Shay Connelly!' Patience threatened, shaking a floury fist at him.

'Ah give over woman. Yer not th'only one who can tease!' he laughed, bobbing his tongue out at her.

Patience couldn't keep a straight face and started to splutter, turning away, laughing. 'P'raps I should call yer bluff then... or should that be buff?' she giggled.

'Patience Connelly! Ye behave yourself,' he grinned. 'Or I might have ter put ye over my knee!'

'Ya know I'd only enjoy it,' she retorted.

'Not as much as me,' came the riposte.

'Will you to stop it!' Jenny laughed, clutching her sides. 'You're giving me bad ideas...'

'Stop what?' Patience asked innocently.

'Giving me bad ideas...' Jenny winked.

'Yer head's full of 'em,' her friend teased.

'That's true,' she admitted with a wicked grin.

'Just a pity Sparrow's so old he's not up ter much these days…' Patience teased.

'Oi! I heard that young missy,' Jack drawled as he came to see where Shay had got to.

'Ya were meant to!'

'I thought I might be,' he sighed. 'I was startin' ter wonder if they had tied ya ter th'table an' were havin' their wicked way with ya, Connelly!'

'I should be so lucky!' Shay laughed.

'Is that enough of these bleedin' pastries now?' Patience asked, praying that it would be.

'No!' said Jack.

'Yes, said Jenny simultaneously. 'More than enough,' she smiled, ignoring Jack's scowl.

'Bring me some rope an' I'll do some more,' Patience said to Jack, a saucy smile on her face.

'Eh?'

'Well how else can I tie him ter th'table?'

'Who said ye'd need ter tie me down?' Shay replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Get out o'here - both of yer!' Patence laughed. 'I'll make a few more.'

'Good girl,' came Jack's voice as they headed back to the living room.

Patience sighed and made another six pastries with the last of the dough. 'An' now I can't make any more!' she exclaimed, handing the tray to Jenny to put the preserve in before they went in the oven. 'Is that all ya put in them?'

'No, I'll put some cream in later. Cook used to make them back home, in England, and I've always loved them.'

'Sounds tasty... reckon Sparrow'll have a fight on his hands fer them,' Patience grinned.

'I'll keep some back for us. I can see Shay taking a liking to them as well,' Jenny said with a wry smile. 'Men always seem to like sweet things.'

Patience smiled, thinking the tiny pastries would disappear very quickly indeed. 'If that is all, then I guess we can sit down until they're cooked.' The two women carried the food into the dining room, and Patience placed the large piece of mutton before Jack. 'Jenny says yer ter carve,' she informed him.

'Of course I am,' he slurred, already having had a fair bit to drink. He proceded to slice the meat into wafer thin pieces, astonishing Patience and Shay who thought that he'd make a pig's ear of it.

Jenny smiled knowingly as she served up the vegetables and poured some more wine into the goblets.

Patience sat nervously at the table, staring at all the cutlery before her, glancing at Jenny for a clue as to which to use, relieved when her friend picked up a knife and fork, and nodded at her as she picked up the corresponding set.

'So… ya lookin' forward ter meetin' th'Connelly brood?' Jack asked Patience as he finished off the last of his tender meat. 'How many of ya are there?' he asked of Shay.

'Yes,' she lied. She was dreading it.

'I have two brothers and five sisters, unless Ma an' Da have had any more

since I last saw them,' Shay smiled, conveniently forgetting what it had been like, all of them cramped into a small cottage.

'Bloody 'ell!' Jack exclaimed. 'They're not all like you, are they?'

'I hope not!' Patience retorted playfully.

'What's wrong with me?!' Shay asked, a mock hurt look on his face. 'I'll have ye know, I'm th'best of th'bunch... well apart from Fin that is.'

'What's wrong with ya? How long have yer got?' Jack teased.

'Ah, Jenny, help me. They're gangin' up on me here!'

'You're big and ugly enough to fight your own battles,' she chuckled, standing to collect the dirty plates.

'Bloody hell, not ye too?!'

'Sit yerself down,' Patience ordered her friend. 'Me an' Shay'll collect these up.'

'I don't think so, you're our guests.' Jenny glared at Jack until he got to his feet and helped clear the table, muttering darkly under his breath until he realised he would have first refusal of the pastries.

'Ye all right cailin?' Shay asked once they were alone. 'No second thoughts?'

'Of course not.' Patience hated herself for lying to her husband but she knew how much the trip home meant to him.

'We can stay if ye want. I can send a letter ter me folks ter let them know about us. Finan can read, so he'd be able ter tell them.'

'No - ya want ter go...' she insisted.

'Do _ye_ want ter go?'

'We've had this argument b'fore,' Patience sighed.

'Cailin, this isn't just about me. If ye really don't want ter go, then we won't.'

'We can't not go now...' she looked up as Jenny and Jack entered the room again.

'Here we are!' Jenny chuckled. 'I've managed to save some.' She placed the plate of pastries down on the table, smacking Jack's hand as he reached for it, a smear of cream on his moustache giving away the fact that he'd already had at least one.

'Yer mean Sparrow's left us some?' she retorted in mock surprise, reaching for a dainty pastry which was still warm from the oven and eating it appreciatively.

'Not if I had my way,' he grumbled good-humouredly.

'These are wonderful!' Shay mumbled through a mouthful of cream and preserve.

'T'were Jenny's recipe,' Patience smiled.

'Make sure ye get it off her,' he grinned, winking at Jenny.

'Ah, ya can wait until we return,' Patience teased.

'No. I definately can't wait that long. Besides, ye'd melt Da's heart with these,

not that ye won't anyway.'

'I have ter have some reason ter hurry ya home,' Patience reasoned

'I'll give you the receipe when you come back, how does that sound?' Jenny asked, playing along with her friend.

'Sounds fine ter me,' Patience smiled. 'But ya must excuse me – I'm very tired, what with th'late night after th'party on board last night. P'raps ya can find room ter stuff a few more in yer mouth,' she teased, looking at Jack as she spoke.

'Ya callin' me greedy?'

'You are!' Jenny teased. 'Goodnight both of you - see you tomorrow.' She kissed Shay then Patience and saw them to the door of the living room.

'Thanks,' Patience smiled, linking her hand into Shay's. 'See ya in th'morning.'

…

'Be safe,' Jenny smiled sadly, hugging Patience and then Shay. 'And make sure you come back to us.'

'We will cailin,' the Irishman assured her, giving a slight nod to Jack who was watching the scene. They _would_ come back, for he was eager to start his training to be captain of _The Black Pearl_.

'Ya'd best get aboard, th'captain looks impatient,' Jack chivied, shaking Shay's hand. 'Take care of yourself,' he told Patience, hugging her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'I didn't know ya cared!' she teased, returning the hug.

'Come on cailin, Jack's right. We'll miss th'boardin' if we're not careful.'

They hurried up the gangplank of_ The Wynchester_, their luggage already having been loaded, and the crew immediately drew up the board.

'Goodbye!' Jenny called, waving at them, flanked by Jack and many members of _The Black Pearl_.

'Goodbye!' Patience called back, waving with equal gusto. 'See ya soon.'

…


End file.
